Glamorous Indie Rock & Roll
by NiftyPaint24
Summary: *Drabbles/Oneshots* It's all about the music for this band of friends struggling to leave the small town gigs for something more. Axel/Roxas Yaoi Warning!
1. Roomie

A/N: So this isn't a formal story at all. Firstly, **MOST **of the 'installments' will be **DRABBLES **(500 words or under) since _some _of them will be inspired by, and written for, drabble challenges. Occasionally there will be longer one shots. ;) Secondly, it's not going to be in any _real _order. All of the installments are random snippets of the band's life. It will mainly focus on Axel and Roxas however since I'm seriously obsessed with them. Hopefully it won't drive you too crazy. ^^

Title: Roomie

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: 100_situations #73: Need / Fanfic_Bakeoff Secret Ingredient #1: Catch

Word Count: 205

Rating: G

Summary: [AU] Roxas makes Axel an offer. [Axel/Roxas]

Warnings: None

A/N: Part of a series (Glamorous Indie Rock and Roll), though it isn't necessary to read any others...they're all just random snippets anyway.

**ROOMIE**

"So, uh, have you found another apartment yet?" Roxas asked casually as he scribbled down what songs the band had decided to play in they're upcoming gig.

"Nope, not yet." Axel answered quickly as he put his guitar away. His lease was up in a couple of weeks and he honestly hadn't even _thought _of looking for something new. All of his time was split between practice and work. "I'm still looking."

"Huh." Roxas shook his head. How could the guitarist be so calm about the situation? He was going to be homeless in a matter of days. "Well I was thinking that if you wanted, you could move in with me."

Axel looked up from his guitar case. "Seriously?" He asked.

"Sure." Roxas turned to face him.

Axel raised a skeptical eyebrow at the front-man. "What's the catch?"

"No catch." Roxas chuckled. "You need somewhere to stay. I have an extra room. And it would be nice to have someone helping out with the rent."

"How much rent?" He asked cautiously.

"Half. It's less then what you were paying for your place."

"Okay." Axel grinned. "Roomie."

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned back to making his set list, a faint smile on his lips.


	2. Practice

Title: Practice

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: 100_situations #34: Cranky / Fanfic_Bakeoff Secret Ingredient #1: Catch

Word Count: 222

Rating: T [for slight innuendo]

Summary: [AU] Roxas has had enough. [Axel/Roxas]

Warnings: There's a touch of innuendo.

A/N: This is part of a loosely related series of drabbles. [Glamorous Indie Rock and Roll]

**PRACTICE**

Roxas groaned as he rolled over and looked at his illuminated alarm clock. "Three in the freakin' morning." He growled as he pushed himself from the warmth of his bed, dragging a pillow with him.

He stumbled into the hall, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the bright light coming from the living room. He rounded the corner and found Axel sitting on the coffee table strumming away at his guitar. Without so much as a word, he chucked his pillow at him, the soft projectile catching Axel square in the face.

"What the hell?!" He half yelled as Roxas shuffled towards him.

"It's three _AM_ moron." He spat as he gripped the cord coming from Axel's guitar, ripping if from the amp at his feet. "Shut the hell up already."

"I'm working on that new song." He spat back. "If you want it in the set next week I need to practice it."

"Well, not at three in the God-forsaken morning." Roxas turned and headed back towards his room. "Go to bed."

"Only if it's yours." He joked as he plugged his guitar into the amp once more.

"If it shuts you up, get your ass in there already." Roxas shouted from his doorway.

"You shouldn't suggest things you aren't willing to see though." Axel mumbled as Roxas' door slammed closed.


	3. Sleeper

Title: Sleeper

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: 100_situations #11: Coma / Fanfic_Bakeoff Secret Ingredient #2: Tangle

Word Count: 291

Rating: T

Summary: [AU] One should always be wary of falling asleep in front of your band mates. [Axel, Demyx, Roxas]

Warnings: Pranks a-plenty

A/N: Part of a series of drabbles: _Glamorous Indie Rock and Roll_

**SLEEPER**

"How can he do that?" Demyx asked nudging Roxas' shoulder, causing his head to lull to the side slightly.

Roxas was sitting in a folding chair with his feet propped up on the stage, oblivious to what was going on around him and completely asleep.

"I dunno. But when he's out, he's _out_," Axel replied looking up from the table he was currently setting the band's merchandise on.

Just to test Axel's theory, Demyx poked Roxas' cheek. Other then his head falling onto his shoulder, the singer made no other movement or sound.

"Wow. It's like he's in a coma," Demyx commented then turned to Axel with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "Hey, toss me that sharpie."

Axel picked up the marker and tossed it to Demyx without a second thought. Demyx uncapped the marker and grinned evilly as he began to write on Roxas' forehead. When he'd finished, he leaned so that he could reach Roxas' shoes. Not satisfied with simply tying them together, Demyx weaved and knotted until the shoes were attached by a tangle of white laces. Laughing to himself he quickly ran to the merchandise table and grabbed one of the band's stickers from a stack.

"What are you doing?" Axel asked as the blond rushed back over to Roxas' sleeping form.

"Decorating," He answered simply as he stuck the sticker to the skin on Roxas' exposed neck.

Unable to resist the pull of curiosity, Axel left the table in favor of seeing Demyx's handiwork. Scrawled across Roxas' forehead in big black letters was: Loves the boys. Complete with surrounding little hearts.

"Nice Dem," Axel snickered. "You know he's going to kill you right?"

"Who says he'll ever figure out that it was me?" He grinned.


	4. King

Title: King

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Axel/Roxas

Theme: 100_situations #70 - Band / Citrus_Taste Lime Table #2 - I'm The King of The Sheets

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's fantastical characters. I do not profit in anyway from these random writings.

A/N: Part of the drabble series: _Glamorous Indie Rock and Roll_.

**KING**

"No, really. I could totally rock your world," Axel gripped his drink in one hand and used the other to point at Roxas.

"Sure you could," Roxas laughed, brushing off the comment as nothing more then the guitarist's alcohol consumption for the evening.

"Tell him Riku," The red-head insisted. Then added in a cocky tone, "_I'm _the king of the sheets."

"Self-proclaimed," Riku grinned.

"Notuh," Axel shook his head. "I'm totally serious."

"Well, be that as it may," Roxas paused to take a drink. "Too bad for you, I'm straight."

"Trust me," Axel said tossing an arm over the shorter man's shoulders. "I could change that."

"Ooookay," Demyx said, taking Axel's drink from his hand. "I think that means it's cut-off time for Axel."

"Yeah," Roxas laughed, silently praying that the club was dark enough that none of his band mates could see him blushing from Axel's comments.


	5. Delivery

Title: Delivery

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: 100_situations #82: Curse / Fanfic_Bakeoff Secret Ingredient #2: Tangle

Word Count: 300

Rating: T

Summary: [AU] You should always look before you leap. [Axel, Roxas]

Warnings: Cussing and a touch of yaoi

A/N: Part of a series of drabbles: _Glamorous Indie Rock and Roll_

**DELIVERY**

There was a knock on the door, which Axel chose to ignore and continued plucking away at the strings of his guitar.

"Can you get that?" Roxas called from his bathroom after several knocks.

"Expecting someone?" Axel yelled back from the living room.

"UPS."

"Can't you deal with it?" He asked. "I'm busy."

"I'm in a damn _towel _Axel," Roxas yelled exasperated. "Can you just open the door and sign for the package?"

"Yeah, fine," He grumbled as he stood and started towards the door, failing to notice that the cable from his amp was tangled around his feet. "Fuck!" He cursed when he started to fall. In his attempt to keep himself from landing on, and possibly crushing his guitar, he fell awkwardly on his left side. "Damn it," He hissed.

The scream of the amp when the cable had been ripped from it and Axel's shouting brought Roxas into the room clutching a towel around his waist. Roxas started laughing with one look at Axel on the floor, trapped between the couch and coffee table, his guitar clutched in one hand and his feet unbelievably caught in a snarl of cable.

"How did you-" He began as there was another knock on the door.

"Shut up and get the door," Axel mumbled.

Roxas padded to the front door, wrapping his towel around his waist tighter. Axel continued to lay on the floor, completely forgetting about the pain in his shoulder as he took in the view that Roxas was providing. After a minute Roxas closed the door and turned towards Axel, box in-hand. He glanced down at him curiously as Axel quickly looked away and began attempting to kick free of the cable around his feet.

"Wanna hand?" Roxas offered.

"I've got it," Axel said in a rush.


	6. Fit

Title: Fit

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas, Demyx Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #30 - Poor

Word Count: 290

Rating: M

Summary: Overhearing conversations can be interesting.

**FIT**

"For the love of God Rox, you can't just _shove _the thing in there."

"It'll fit."

Axel gave a pitiful moan as Roxas attempted the task again.

"Stop! Seriously, you're going to dent it or something." The guitarist could only take so much.

"I can't _dent _it idiot," Roxas rolled his eyes. "You could shut up and help you know."

"Just, get out of the way and let me do it," Axel said through clenched teeth. "Move your hands."

"If I let go it's going to fall out," Roxas protested.

"Not after the way you've managed to wedge it in there." Axel shoved Roxas' hands out of the way so he could take over.

"Be careful," Roxas warned.

"I'll be a hell of a lot more careful then you were being," Axel mumbled as he pulled the amp out and re-positioned it before easily sliding it into the van. "There. See? Piece of cake when your not man-handling the poor thing."

Roxas remained silent as he turned from the van and almost smacked into Demyx. The taller blond smiled deviously.

"I was wondering what you boys were up to with all that shouting going on," He began glancing from Axel to Roxas pervishly.

"We were just...loading the van," Axel said slowly, realizing what Demyx was hinting at he grinned. "You thought we were-"

"I expected to come around the door and find you two all tangled up in each other's arms. The gear all over the pavement from your haste to undress one another."

"You're sick, you know that?" Roxas glared at the bassist before he stomped away.

"You have to admit, it did sound kinda-" Axel laughed.

"Shut up _Axel_!" Roxas spat as before disappearing back into the club.


	7. Warmth

Title: Warmth

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Pairing/Characters: Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Marluxia, Riku

Theme: 100_situation #52 - Curse / Citrus_Taste Lime Table #5 - Blanket Hog

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's fantastical characters. I do not profit in anyway from these random writings.

A/N: Part of a drabble series: _Glamorous Indie Rock and Roll_.

**WARMTH**

The room was quiet, though the traffic from the interstate a few yards away could easily be heard. It was well after three, and fast approaching four am, but Roxas was still wide awake. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling above him replaying the events of the evening that had led him to this point. They had played a full set, plus four encore songs, at a small club that night and by the time they had packed up their gear it was nearing two in the morning. They had driven twenty minutes down the interstate until they reached the hole-in-the-wall motel they had passed on their way into town. Being on the tight budget they were, the band of five rented only one room that came with two beds. Though as far as management knew, there were only two of them staying in it. The inevitable argument in sued of who would be getting a bed and who would be crashing on the floor. The simplest solution would have been for one of them to willing give up his right to a bed, but that was never the case with this group. Riku had decided to take a shower and while he was in the bathroom Demyx and Marluxia claimed one bed, leaving Roxas and Axel with the other. Riku returned to the main room and found both beds full. Cussing up a storm about how he always got the short end of the stick, he ripped the comforters from both beds and stole the pillow from under Marluxia's head, making himself as comfortable as possible on the floor.

When the sleeping situation had first been decided Roxas was pissed at Demyx, who had obviously snagged Marluxia in an attempt to force him and Axel into the same bed. It had worked. Sleeping on the floor was a _much _worse prospect then sleeping next to Axel all night. Roxas hadn't missed the red-head's grin when he saw what the sleeping arrangements would be and it almost made him wonder if he hadn't put Demyx up to it. Roxas was brought back to the present when Axel rolled over, taking most of their sheet with him. Roxas gripped the sheet and attempted to pull some of it back onto his side, but Axel had a death grip on it.

"Shit," Roxas cussed under his breath.

It was cold as it was with only having a sheet, now with that missing he could feel the chill of the room seeping into his skin, causing him to shiver. He weighed his options. He could just rip the sheet from Axel, possibly waking him up in the process and causing a shouting match. Or he could...move closer to him so he could have _some _of the sheet and some of the taller man's body heat. The thought of being _that _close to Axel caused another shiver to ripple down his spine and his heart to start thumping. After a minute he mentally shook himself. This was _stupid_. He was cold. This wasn't about anything else. It wasn't about getting to be close enough that he could wrap his arms around Axel 'accidentally' in his sleep. That he could feel his bare skin against his own. Press his body against his...

With a frustrated sigh, Roxas gripped the sheet with both hands and ripped it away from Axel, rolling on to his side, facing away from him.

"What the fuck?!" Axel yelled, the abrupt movement having woke him up.

"You're a damn blanket hog." Roxas hissed in a quieter tone, though the others would already have woken up if they were going to.

"You didn't have to rip them off me," Axel grumbled as he moved closer to Roxas' back so he could steal some of the sheet back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Roxas asked, forcing anger into his tone.

"It's frickin' cold Rox. Share, damn it." Axel whispered.

Roxas smiled when he felt Axel's skin brush against his own.


	8. Wake Up Call

Title: Wake-up Call

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: 100_situations #50 - Stomach / Fanfic_Bakeoff Secret Ingredient #2 - Tangle

Word Count: 268

Rating: M

Summary: [AU] Roxas is the first one awake after a late night show. [Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Marluxia, Riku]

Warnings: Yaoi

A/N: Part of a series of drabbles called _Glamorous Indie Rock and Roll_. There is a oneshot that goes with this snippet (the oneshot should be read first), but it's not necessary to read it.

**WAKE-UP CALL**

Roxas knew the sun was brightly shining through the window of the hotel room before he even opened his eyes. Not surprisingly after their late night gig, the band had slept in until late morning. As his senses slowly started working he realized something was _very _wrong. He was laying on his side with another body pressed closely to his, an arm wrapped possessively around his waist, their legs tangled together. Axel.

Several emotions raced though him at once. The first was contentment. Despite what he would have told anyone who asked, this felt _right_. The second was relief. He had been fully aware that he had a growing infatuation with Axel, but he hadn't know just how badly he had been craving some kind of contact with him. Knowing it was _his _arm wrapped around his waist caused a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. And lastly, he felt an almost nauseating wave of terror. Here he was in bed with _Axel _wrapped around him. Had the others woken up yet? Had they seen them together? He knew they'd probably be cool with it, but they'd never let him hear the end of it either. He lifted his head as best as he could without waking his bedmate. He could clearly see Riku still crashed out on the floor and after an awkward glance over his shoulder, he could see that both Demyx and Marluxia's backs were to him, seemingly still asleep.

He breathed a sigh of relief as his head returned to his pillow, grinning to himself momentarily before he frowned slightly. _Now what?_


	9. Rock Band

Title: Rockband

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: 100_situations #77: Instrument / Fanfic_Bakeoff Secret Ingredient #2: Tangle

Word Count: 203

Rating: T

Summary: [AU] A different kind of rock. [Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Riku]

Warnings: None

A/N: Part of a series: _Glamorous Indie Rock & Roll._

**ROCKBAND**

"Everyone on their respective instruments," Demyx glanced at Roxas. "Or mic."

Axel grabbed one plastic guitar and handed the other to Demyx, while Riku sat behind the wanna-be drum set, and Roxas grabbed the microphone and a controller.

"I still think it's funny that we play this game," Riku mused as he signed in as his character. "I mean, we're a _real _band, and here we are playing a stupid video game about being a band."

"Don't knock it," Demyx grinned. "You know you love it." Riku shrugged. "Everyone cool with continuing the sets in Dublin?"

Everyone nodded and Demyx chose the venue and a set, which happened to be a mystery set list. Everyone chose the 'expert' setting, as was demanded by another 'house rule'. As soon as the first song title flashed a collective groan passed through the group.

"_Tangled Up In Blue_." Axel moaned.

"This sucks," Riku hit pause. "Let's just leave and try it again. We could get a better song."

"No," Demyx shook his head. "We'll lose fans.""We have over _a million_," Riku scoffed.

"Besides," Axel smirked. "I wanna hear Rox sing it."

Riku relented with a few choice words and hit 're-entry', beginning the song again.


	10. Bed Head

Title: Bed Head

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: 100_situations #81: Lacking / Fanfic_Bakeoff Secret Ingredient #2: Tangle

Word Count: 203

Rating: T

Summary: [AU] Roxas catches a glimpse of an unprepared Axel. [Roxas, Axel]

Warnings: Mild language

A/N: Part of a series: _Glamorous Indie Rock & Roll_.

**BED HEAD**

Roxas knocked several times before letting out a frustrated mumble and began pounding on the door.

"Axel!" He yelled.

The door was wrenched open with Axel growling, "_What_?"

Roxas stared, unprepared for the sight before him. Axel stood clad only in a pair of boxers, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. His hair was a wild, unkempt mess of tangles, completely lacking its usual orderly spiked appearance. Roxas laughed, "I didn't just wake you did I?"

Axel's answer was a glare of death and to turn and head back into his apartment.

"It's almost noon Axel," Roxas began as he followed him, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, well, I had a late night," Axel halfheartedly explained as he flopped down on his warn couch.

"I don't even want to know," Roxas shook his head, and then with a smirk added bluntly, "You look like shit."

"Thanks," Axel mumbled, rolling his eyes. "So what brings you over here anyway?"

"We're supposed to meet Dem at twelve-thirty at Guitar Center," He sighed. "Remember?"

"Oh yeah," Axel grinned then stood, stretching. "Guess I should get ready then."

Roxas nodded his agreement as he sat on the couch. "That's probably a good idea."


	11. Right

Title: Right

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [CU]

Pairing/Characters: Axel/Roxas, Demyx, Riku, Marluxia

Theme: 100_situations #3 - Dance / Citrus_Taste Lime Table #48 - Meet me in the back

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in anyway from these random writings.

A/N: Part of an on-going series: _Glamorous Indie Rock & Roll_.

**RIGHT**

"Thank you!" Roxas shouted into his microphone, waving and nodding at the cheering crowd below him. "Come back next Friday!"

Demyx appeared at his side and pulled the microphone stand towards him adding, "And make sure you check out our merch table. There's CD's and other stuff you'll want to buy."

"Subtle," Roxas snorted, covering the mic with his hand.

The band slowly made their way off of the small stage and towards the store room at the back of the bar where the owner let them keep their gear and hang out before and after their sets.

"That rocked tonight," Marluxia smiled as he slumped into a chair. "The place was packed."

"We tapped into a groove, that's for sure," Riku nodded.

"The crowd's beginning to sing along with certain songs," Roxas grinned. "I guess that means we're gaining some fans."

"They're all locals," Demyx pointed out. "Hopefully they'll start spreading the news of how awesome we are."

The group laughed.

"Hey," Roxas began, glancing around the room. "Where's Axel?"

"Maybe he got mauled by a groupie," Riku ventured.

"We don't have groupies yet," Roxas laughed at the idea of someone 'mauling' Axel. It just didn't seem possible. He'd seen him in a few bar fights, there was _no way_ some _girl _could take him. "Besides, I think he could handle himself."

The door to the storeroom swung open and Axel stepped through with a tray full of shots. "On the house boys!" He greeted.

They all eagerly grabbed a glass and once everyone was holding one, Roxas held up his own, "To another packed house and another great set."

Shouts of agreement filled the room before they quickly drank the alcohol. The next two hours passed in much the same way, though they had moved out into the bar itself. Free drinks kept appearing from one source or another, usually they were provided by a fan or the bar tender, who happened to be a close friend. It didn't take long for the boys to become well past the point of being slightly inebriated. Roxas found himself on the dance floor, which was comical all on it's own since he _didn't _dance, pressed between several strangers. When someone grabbed his butt, he jumped and swung around, loosing his balance and half fell into someone next to him. A strong hand gripped his upper arm to steady him. When he looked up he grinned.

"Careful," Axel said with a hint of a smile.

Roxas frowned suddenly. "You grabbed my butt!" He accused loudly.

Axel laughed, "It seemed the best way to gain your attention."

Roxas attempted to glare at the guitarist, but it turned into a goofy grin as he began laughing. Axel smirked and leaned in, his lips inches from Roxas' ear. "Meet me in the back alright?"

He moved away again, waiting for Roxas' answer. He nodded slowly and Axel grinned before turning and disappearing into the crowd. Roxas stood rooted to the spot as if concrete had been set around his feet. Why would Axel want him to meet him in the back? He shook his head as the images of just _what _Axel could want flooded his mind. He was drunk, but he wasn't _that drunk_. Was he? He started to push his way through the crowded dance floor. He was being stupid. What if Axel just wanted to talk about the set or something? Something completely innocent. Not slam him against the wall and... No. He wasn't going to think of that. _That _wasn't going to happen. He finally managed to get to the storeroom and opened the door slowly, hesitantly stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Axel stood with his back to him, but he turned when he heard the door click shut.

"You actually showed up," He said amused.

"Whul yeah," Roxas slurred, annoyed. "You told me to meet you back here."

A smile pulled at the corner of Axel's mouth. "You know Rox," He began as he moved closer. "There's something that I've needed to do for a while now."

"Yeah?" Roxas' heartbeat sped up as Axel closed the gap between them with each step he took.

Axel nodded slowly and stopped in front of Roxas, only inches away. "I figured tonight would be a good time to go ahead a get it out of the way."

Roxas tensed as Axel moved closer still, his hands slipped behind Roxas' neck, pulling him against him. Before Roxas could register what was happening, Axel's lips were against his own. Roxas knew he should be shocked, push Axel away, but his lips were so soft; felt so right against his own that he just...couldn't. Axel ran his tongue across Roxas' bottom lip and with a moan, he gave in, returning Axel's kiss fervently. His hands slid up Axel's back; hesitantly at first then he was trying desperately to pull him closer. Axel pulled away, all too soon as far as Roxas was concerned, and sucked in a much needed breath.

"Apparently I wasn't the only one who needed that," He teased softly.

Roxas fought to speak. Thoughts raced through his mind, but he couldn't put anything into words.

"God, I've wanted to do that for _so _long," Axel breathed against his ear causing Roxas to shiver. "Too bad you're probably not going to remember it." He frowned slightly, his eyes hinting at a deeper sadness.

"I'll remember," Roxas whispered.

Axel gave a sad smile, "Sure ya will. Guess we should get back out there," He suggested and let Roxas slip from his grasp.

Roxas stood completely still, trying to regulate his breathing. The sound of the door closing caused him to turn towards it. For a long time he stared at it blankly. Had what happened really just happened? Had Axel just kissed him? Had he kissed him back?! With a groan he reached for the door. He hoped he _did _forget this whole thing if it had really happened. He hesitated as he turned the doorknob. No. He wouldn't forget this. Part of him had wished for that moment so badly, and now that it had happened, he wasn't going to shut away that little voice that told him he wanted it anymore.


	12. Difficult Explanation

Title: Difficult Explanation

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [CU]

Pairing/Characters: Demyx, Roxas/Axel

Theme: 100_situations #26 - Nervous / Citrus_Taste Lime Table #32 - You won't be turned away

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its fantastical characters. I do not profit in anyway from these random writings.

A/N: Part of a series: _Glamorous Indie Rock & Roll. _(sort of a sequel to _Right_)

**DIFFICULT EXPLANATION**

Roxas leaned against the doorjamb of Demyx's tiny apartment while he waited for him. They were supposed to be meeting the rest of the guys at a local diner for a late lunch. Roxas had been surprised when Demyx called him that morning, telling him that he should come by his place first, that they could walk to the diner together from there. He knew something was up, he just hoped whatever Demyx had up his sleeve wasn't going to be unpleasant.

"Ready?" Demyx asked as he stepped towards him.

Roxas nodded and turned, heading outside. He waited while Demyx closed and locked his door, then the two started down the street, walking at a slow pace.

"Rox?" Demyx asked after a few minutes of walking in silence. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Huh?" Roxas asked, feigning confusion.

"You've been acting really strange for almost a week now. One minute you're all mopie and the next you're paranoid and agitated. Plus you've been avoiding Axel like the plague."

Roxas continued to walk in silence, his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans.

"Look," Demyx grabbed a hold of his arm and stopped. "Talking about whatever it is will probably help."

"There's nothing to talk about," Roxas stated, his tone held an edge of nervousness.

"Nice try," Demyx smiled. "What happened last Friday with you and Axel after the gig?"

"N...nothing," He stuttered. _How could he know? Had Axel said something?_

Demyx folded his arms across his chest and waited, knowing Roxas would eventually cave.

"First let me start by saying I was drunk," Roxas heaved a sigh.

"All the best stories start out that way," Demyx teased with a grin.

Roxas frowned but continued, "Axel asked me to meet him in the storeroom, and I did."

When Roxas failed to continue his story, Demyx motioned with a hand for him to continue. "There's got to be more to this then just _that_."

"We um...we sort of-" Roxas ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He couldn't admit to this!

"You what?" Demyx pushed.

"Kissed," Roxas breathed the word and looked anywhere but at Demyx.

"_Finally_," Demyx grinned. "I've been waiting for that to happen for _months_."

"What?" Roxas looked at his friend, completely confused. "How did-"

"Axel's been obsessed with you pretty much since he and Riku joined the band."

"Really?"

Demyx nodded, "And it hasn't been too difficult to see that you're interested in him also."

Images that had been plaguing him since he and Axel had kissed flooded his mind at Demyx's words. Axel pinning him against the wall while he devoured him, their bodies entwined in an unmistakable way. Roxas blushed and looked away.

Demyx smirked. "And judging by the way you just turned bright pink, you've been thinking about him _a lot _and in some deliciously perverted way."

"I haven't... I don't-" Roxas stumbled over his words. "But I'm straight."

Demyx laid a comforting hand on the shorter blonde's shoulder. "Apparently you're not as straight as you thought you were."

"I'm just-"

"Confused," Demyx finished for him. "I've heard that before." He laughed. "You should talk to Axel. He's been depressed all week."

"Depressed? Really?" Roxas felt his stomach twist.

"Because you've been ignoring him," Demyx clarified. "Go to him; tell him what's up with you. I know he can be an insensitive jerk sometimes, but he'll surprise you about this."

"I don't," Roxas sighed and shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know if I can."

"One of you has to make the first move," Demyx started walking again. "Trust me, you won't be turned away Rox."

Roxas stood while Demyx's words sank in. Until he heard it, he hadn't realized that he had been worried about Axel refusing him. A grin pulled at the corner of his mouth as he hurried forward to catch up with Demyx, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders.


	13. Teacher

Title: Teacher

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Author: Niftypaint24

Prompt: 100-situations #32: Confess / Fanfic_Bakeoff Secret Ingredient #3: Yielding

Word Count: 300

Rating: T

Summary: [AU] Roxas needs a hand. [Roxas, Axel]

Warnings: None

A/N: Part of an on-going series: _Glamorous Indie Rock & Roll._

**TEACHER**

This was stupid as far as Roxas was concerned. He hated snow. It was cold and if you hung out in it long enough, you'd end up wet and sunburned. Stupid. He'd been completely content with spending their three day break by driving home and relaxing for once. But no, Marluxia had to suggest that since they were _so close_ to the ski resort they hang out there for a couple of days. He glared at the pink-haired guitarist and scowled even though Marluxia was too busy hitting on a couple of snow bunnies to notice. Roxas decided that he'd just head back to the lodge. It wasn't like he was having a good time anyway. He'd found out, after smacking into the snow a few dozen times, he couldn't snowboard to save his life. No, the lodge and a huge cup of hot chocolate sounded like _a lot_ more fun then face planting into the unyielding snow pack any more. As he stomped through the snow towards the lodge he was sprayed with snow as someone skidded to a stop next to him.

"Where ya going Rox?" Axel asked, lifting his goggles from his face.

"The room," He answered brushing snow off his jacket.

"Why?"

"'Cause I've had it with the stupid snow," he huffed.

"Don't you want to snowboard some more? We're leaving tonight."

"We both know I couldn't snowboard down this mountain if it was on fire."

"I think you'd be surfing then," Axel teased. "Come on. I'll help you."

"No one's been able to teach me," Roxas confessed.

"Yeah, but _I_ haven't tried yet. I'm a good teacher," He made his eyebrows wiggle in an odd way that had Roxas laughing.

"Fine," he relented. "But I'm quitting the first time I fall."

"Fair enough," Axel grinned.


	14. Big Shot

Title: Big Shot

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas, Demyx, Axel, RikuTable: 4

Prompt: 100_situations 46 – Dream/Fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient 4 - Willful

Word Count: 262

Rating: G

Summary: They've made it to the big time.

Author's Notes: Part of Glamorous Indie Rock & Roll.

BIG SHOT

Roxas could hear the roar of the crowd from backstage as they chanted the band's name in glorious unison. It was amazing how thousands of voices could come together as one. He and his bandmates had finished their pre-show routines, including their argument with Riku about sticking to the set list and not including more then one drum solo. Roxas knew by his willful smirk that Riku would be slipping in an extra solo somewhere. Their stage manager approached them and gave them the signal. It was time.

His adrenaline spiked with his every step towards the stage door. He would be the last one through since he was the front-man. At first he could see nothing but the stage lights that blinded him, but his eyes adjusted quickly and he could see row upon row of hungry fans, all screaming at the top of their lungs. Axel began to play the opening chords to their first song of the night and the crowd went into overdrive.

_SLAP!_

"Rox?" Demyx asked as he slapped Roxas' cheek again. "What the heck?"

"Huh?" Roxas looked around. He was standing in the middle of a dimly-lit room surrounded by his bandmates. They were all looking at him curiously. Axel was snickering.

"Daydreaming again?" He asked.

"That was weird," Roxas breathed, shaken up by how real his apparent daydream had been. "It was crazy."

"I'm sure it was," Demyx grinned. "But we'd like to get this practice over with and that means that we need our singer to actually do some singing."

"Right," Roxas said sheepishly.


	15. Price

Title: Price

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas/Axel

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #25 - Station/Fanfic_bakeoff #5 - Token

Word Count: 299

Rating: T

Summary: Roxas must pay a price.

Author's Notes: Part of Glamorous Indie Rock & Roll.

**PRICE**

Roxas and Axel stepped from the radio station where they had just done their best to convince the DJ to play their songs.

"That sucked," Roxas growled. "They're not going to do it."

"Eh who knows, maybe they'll get bored of listening to the same crap over and over every day and they'll play it," Axel offered.

"Right," Roxas scoffed.

The two walked down the street until they came to the bus stop where they waited with a few other people for it to arrive. Once it showed up, Roxas dug in his pockets for a token without success.

"Shit," he cursed. "It just keeps getting better."

"What?"

"I left my bus tokens at home," Roxas explained lamely.

"Big deal, I'll cover you," Axel offered as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a couple of bus tokens.

"Thanks-"

"Of course, I'll only do it for a price," Axel cut him off with a devious grin.

Roxas stared at him, "Like what?" he asked cautiously.

"A kiss," Axel answered simply and Roxas laughed. "I'm serious."

"Right _here_, in front of _everyone_," Roxas said and Axel nodded, winking at him.

Roxas ran a frustrated hand through his hair. Sure, he'd kissed Axel before, but in private. Not in the middle of the street _in front_ of people.

"Hey! Are you two getting on the bus or not?" the aggravated driver asked.

"_Damn it_," Roxas muttered before grabbing Axel's face between both hands. He kissed him hard, letting him know that he was pissed, but the tables turned when Axel began kissing him back.

"Whoooo!" One of the fellow bus riders yelled, causing Roxas to pull away from Axel quickly.

"Was that so hard?" Axel asked with a smirk, stepping onto the bus.

"Asshole," Roxas mumbled under his breath, following him.


	16. Lover

Title: Lover

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel/Roxas

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #57 - Repeat/Fanfic_bakeoff #5 - Token

Word Count: 173

Rating: T

Summary: Axel gives Roxas a gift.

Author's Notes: Part of Glamorous Indie Rock & Roll

**LOVER**

"What's this?" Roxas asked as Axel handed him a black bag.

"Nothing really. Just something that I thought you might like."

With a slight grin, Roxas reached into the bag. He pulled out a black leather belt that was covered in black and white square studs.

"You bought me a belt?" He asked amused.

"Yeah, you've been going on and on about how _badly _you wanted one like it, so I thought I'd get it for you to shut you up."

"Gosh, aren't you sweet." Roxas laughed, letting the bag drop to the floor so that he could put the belt on.

"That's what they say," Axel grinned. "Just think of it as a token of affection from your lover."

"Please don't ever repeat that," Roxas groaned.

"What? The token of affection part or the _lover _part?" Axel teased.

"Lover just sounds so stupid."

"Then how would you like me to refer to myself?"

"Sex bomb love machine," Roxas answered after a second.

"Yeah, and _that's _not stupid sounding at all," Axel laughed.


	17. A Gig to Remember

Title: A Gig to Remember

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel/Roxas, Riku, Demyx

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #71-Alcoholic/Citrus_taste Lime Table #1-One Wild Night

Word Count: 1,349

Rating: Adult

Summary: Axel's got Roxas right where he wants him.

Author's Notes: This is part of an on-going series of loosely related drabbles: Glamorous Indie Rock & Roll

**A GIG TO REMEMBER**

The band had just finished the second half of their set and was in the process of stumbling off the stage, with the crowd yelling for more in the background. They were in a new city, one they'd never played before, and the crowd seemed to really like their style. It was starting to all come together for the band of friends. Their music was getting out there, people _knew _of them _before _they showed up to the clubs. The first half of the set had gone well, and as per tradition, the band all took shots to celebrate, though maybe a few more then they should have. The second half of the set was a little sloppier then it could have been, but with the adrenaline and alcohol flowing through their veins, it was to be expected. As a group, they congregated at the bar instead of the back room as they normally would. It was time to _really _get the party started. Axel shoved a glass towards Roxas and the blond shook his head.

"I think I've had enough," he shouted over the throbbing bass line of the track the DJ was playing, remembering how the last time Axel had gotten him drunk they ended up making out in the back room.

Axel shook his head before offering Roxas the drink again. "It's non-alcoholic, I swear."

Roxas hesitated and Demyx slapped a hand on his shoulder, using the shorter man as support as he leaned closer to yell, "It's not even one am yet. Why aren't you drinking?"

"He says he's had enough," Axel provided.

Demyx made a comical show of rolling his eyes and took the glass from Axel before forcing it into Roxas' hand. "Quit being a stick-in-the-mud and drink up! We had a killer set tonight, and you're ruining my buzz."

Roxas laughed and muttered 'fine' before taking a long drink. After which he made a face as the alcohol burned his throat.

"Yay!" Demyx cheered before tapping his own glass against Axel's. "Don't you _dare _let him stop drinking until we leave," he warned.

"I'll do my best," Axel laughed.

"You're both idiots, you know that right?" Roxas asked.

"Idiots who know how to have fun," Demyx replied, sticking his tongue out at him before disappearing into the crowd.

Roxas shook his head and refocused on Axel. "Well, cheers I guess," he said, holding up his glass.

"Cheers," Axel said in agreement before tipping his glass against Roxas'.

A couple hours later Roxas swayed on his feet between Axel and Riku. Riku caught him before he fell and pushed him towards Axel.

"He really can't hold his liquor can he."

"No, he sure can't," Axel agreed.

"Maybe you should take him outside for some air," Riku suggested.

"Why do I have to baby-sit?" Axel asked as he slung Roxas' arm over his shoulder.

"You don't really expect me to answer that do you?" Riku laughed. "You're the only one here who _wants _to. Not to mention you're the one who's been supplying him with the drinks all night."

"True," Axel agreed with a chuckle. "Fine, I'll take him outside." He turned as best he could with the crowd packed around them, while supporting Roxas.

"Behave," Riku warned with a devious grin. "No taking advantage of the state he's in."

"Shut the hell up," Axel spat back without any anger. "I wouldn't do anything he didn't want to do."

"Suuuure," Riku drug out the word and gave him a knowing smirk. "We'll probably catch up with you guys soon. It's getting pretty close to closing time."

"Right," Axel said before pushing his was towards the back of the club.

Roxas began laughing at his own private joke right about the time Axel got him through the rear doorway and out into the cool night air of the alley behind the club near where their van was parked.

"What's so funny?" Axel asked, propping Roxas against the brick wall.

"I'm _totally _wasted," he supplied with a drunken smile.

"Yes, you are," Axel laughed.

"Axel," Roxas began seriously. "You're really cute."

"Cute?" Axel laughed. "Just _cute_?"

Roxas grabbed the front of Axel's shirt and pulled him closer. "What's better then cute? Hott?"

Axel shrugged. "I guess."

"Then you're _hott_."

"Wow, thanks," Axel said amused.

Roxas grinned and used his grip on Axel's shirt to pull him down to his level before leaning closer, brushing his lips against Axel's. They shared a drunken kiss that was quick and sloppy, but Axel wasn't going to complain, then Roxas pulled away slightly.

"You taste like Jack Daniels." Roxas smiled.

"You too," Axel murmured, leaning in to kiss him again.

This kiss was much more in control, at first. As the seconds ticked by, the kiss became more intense and without realizing it they had managed to work one another up to a point Axel was beginning to become all too familiar with. He pulled away, sucking in a much needed breath, before putting a little distance between himself and Roxas. He knew Roxas wasn't really ready for anything more then the make-out sessions they had been having, and he knew he needed to step away before he did something he'd regret later. Roxas grabbed his shirt with both hangs and pulled him closer.

"Where are you going?"

"No where," Axel half-smiled. "I just, you know, needed some air."

Roxas' hands slipped down Axel's chest and stopped at his belt. His skillful fingers had Axel's belt undone and his jeans unbuttoned before Axel's brain kicked into gear and he grabbed Roxas' hands, stopping his process.

"What are you doing?"

"I wanna turn you on," he answered.

"Trust me," Axel replied, instantly focusing on how he was already painfully hard. "You already have."

"I wanna get you off," Roxas said with a lopsided grin, one hand sliding around to grip Axel's hip while the other resumed its quest to get into Axel's jeans.

"Rox, what you want right now may not be the same thing you'll want later. I really-" Axel sucked in a sharp breath as Roxas' hand wrapped around his already hardened member. The effect between the cold air and Roxas' warm hand was almost agonizing and Axel clenched his eyes shut.

"You really _what_?" Roxas asked as his hand moved slowly up and down Axel's length, at least as best he could within the restriction of Axel's jeans.

"Fuck," Axel groaned and grabbed the collar of Roxas' shirt, pulling him forward and slightly off balance. Roxas laughed at the dizzy feeling it left him with, his hand only halting its movement for a second. Axel found himself thrusting into Roxas' hand against his will. He'd never felt anything like this, had never had a hand job this amazing before. He knew it was most likely because of the month of frustration he endured waiting for Roxas to make the next move, but right now he didn't want to think of that. _Couldn't _think of that. Roxas began stroking Axel faster and a sweet, sweet tension began to build within him.

"_Rox_." His name came out as a hoarse moan as Roxas pushed Axel closer to his breaking point. "_Fuck_," Axel groaned as the tension snapped and he came in Roxas' hand, Roxas continued pumping slowly as Axel rode out his orgasm. "_Shit_. Roxas, I-" Axel panted.

Roxas grinned up at him, their eyes locking before Axel crushed his lips against Roxas'. The kiss lasted forever, until the door they were standing next to swung open and Riku stepped out into the alley. He glanced towards the van and then spotted them, finishing their kiss, Roxas' hand still down Axel's pants.

"Shit you guys," Riku hissed before disappearing back inside, only to reappear a second later with a bar towel in hand. He threw it at Axel. "Clean yourselves up. _Jesus Christ_, I can't leave you two alone for a _minute_."

"For the record," Axel grinned. "This was all _his_ idea."

Roxas began laughing as Axel handed him the towel and he did a half-assed job of cleaning them up.


	18. Rules

Title: Rules

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Riku, Marluxia Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #79–Guide/Fanfic_bakeoff #6-Shine

Word Count: 286

Rating: M

Summary: Rules are made.

Author's Notes: This is part of an on-going series of loosely related drabbles: Glamorous Indie Rock & Roll. This should be read after "A Gig to Remember"

**RULES**

"Oh no ya don't," Demyx said grabbing the back of Axel's shirt, halting him from flopping onto the same bed as Roxas.

"What?" Axel asked swatting Demyx's hand away.

"Don't even _think_ for a second we're going to let you two sleep in the same bed," Riku said with a faint smirk. "Not after what happened in the alley tonight."

"What happened?" Marluxia asked, as he pulled the shiny grey comforter from one of the beds.

"Axel proved he's a bad influence on Roxas," Riku answered.

"Oh?" Marluxia asked raising his eyebrows.

"Hey," Axel began defensively. "First of all, it was Roxas' hand in _my_ pants, not the other way around."

"Oh!" Marluxia gasped. "So you two finally got passed the kissing stage," he laughed.

"Shut the hell up," Axel said harshly, willing himself not to turn pink with embarrassment. "Besides, Rox is totally passed out, not to mention the fact _you're_ all here. It's not like we'd do anything anyway."

"Well, we're not taking a chance," Demyx grabbed Axel by the shoulders and guided him towards the bed that Roxas wasn't sprawled out on. "You can sleep in this bed with Riku and I'll sleep in that one with Roxas."

"And I get the floor," Marluxia grumbled.

"Everyone takes their turn on the floor," Riku reminded him. "It's a rule."

"Just like the new one we're instating tonight," Demyx began. "Axel and Roxas are no longer allowed to share a bed while we're on the road."

"Yeah, save that shit for when you're at home," Riku added.

"Guys, seriously, nothing's going to happen," Axel said annoyed.

"That's right. Because you're in _this_ bed and he's in _that_ one," Demyx said, pointing to Roxas' sleeping form.


	19. Rules Be Damned

Title: Rules Be Damned

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas, RikuTable: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #40–Wake/Fanfic_bakeoff #6-Shine

Word Count: 258

Rating: M

Summary: Rules are made to be broken.

Author's Notes: This is part of an on-going series of loosely related drabbles: Glamorous Indie Rock & Roll. This should be read after 'Rules'.

**RULES BE DAMNED**

"Hey," Riku shoved Axel's shoulder roughly, waking him. "We're going to get the gear; we'll be back in an hour or so."

"Fine," Axel grumbled, just wanting to go back to sleep.

"If Roxas wakes up, make him eat something and drink some water."

"Yeah."

"Alright, later."

"Bye." Axel was almost asleep as soon as he said the words. However, the door to the motel room slamming shut woke him instantly.

Something Riku had said flitted through his mind, _if _Roxas _wakes up… _He rolled over so that he could see the other bed that filled the room. There was a lump under the gaudy shine of the comforter and he could just barely see the blond tufts of Roxas' hair sticking out, his head on a pillow. He sat up slowly and glanced around the room. When Riku had said _we_, he must have meant everyone else, leaving Axel and Roxas alone. He felt a pang of something in his gut and before he could think twice about it, he had pushed himself from his bed and slid under the blankets of Roxas'. He inched closer to the shorter man's side, slipping his arm under Roxas' and pulled his back against his chest. Roxas sighed in his sleep, his hand finding Axel's, and Axel smiled. Sure the guys had made a rule the night before that he and Roxas couldn't share a bed any more when the band was on the road, but rules be damned, he was going to stay here as long as he wanted.


	20. Red

Title: Red

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #62-Blur/Fanfic_bakeoff #6-Shine

Word Count: 190

Rating: G

Summary: Axel shows off his new toy

Author's Notes: This is part of an on-going series of loosely related drabbles: Glamorous Indie Rock & Roll

**RED**

Roxas sat on the couch in the living room of the apartment he shared with Axel, watching as the redhead played a guitar solo from one of their songs on his new guitar. Anyone would have to admit that Axel's playing was impressive, but Roxas would call it flat out amazing. Axel's fingers were a blur as he played the insane solo, pulling things from the guitar Roxas couldn't even comprehend. That coupled with the fact that this new guitar was an intense shade of glittery red, made Axel look every inch of a guitar God.

"Well?" Axel asked seriously, turning down the volume on his amp. "What d'ya think?"

"It's…shiny," Roxas answered.

Axel moved the guitar so the light caught the sparkles, causing them to dance across the guitar's slick surface.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure about the glitter finish," Axel admitted.

"No, I think they're great," Roxas clarified. "It'll look really cool on stage under the lights."

Axel grinned and nodded. "I'm hoping so."

"Wait 'til Marluxia sees it," Roxas teased. "You know how he's drawn to anything sparkly."

"He's like a freakin' magpie," Axel added with a laugh.


	21. Pen Cap

Title: Pen Cap

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas, DemyxTable: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #23 – Quit/Fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient #7 - Dazed

Word Count: 282

Rating: T

Summary: Axel gets caught.

Author's Notes: Part of Glamorous Indie Rock & Roll. This is WAY out of sequence...it takes place before _Roomie_.

**PEN CAP**

He knew he should look away and stop staring at his front man, but Axel couldn't tear his eyes from Roxas. He was sitting at the bar, his elbow placed at just the right angle so that he could rest his temple against the palm of his hand. He was staring intently at a piece of paper in front of him, chewing absently on the cap of his pen as he thought over how to write the lyrics that were no doubt buzzing around in his head. It was adorable. Axel rolled his eyes, _'Really? _Adorable_? Geez.' _

Caught up in his fixation with Roxas, Axel failed to notice when Demyx stepped up behind him. The tall blond peered over Axel's shoulder for a moment, following his line of sight before he leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Maybe you should go offer to buy him a drink."

"Crap, Dem!" Axel hissed, dazed. "Don't _do_ that."

Demyx shrugged, "If you weren't so consumed with wishing that you were that pen cap, you would have noticed me."

"I wasn't-" Axel began then shook his head.

"Seriously, go ask him if he wants a drink."

"He has one."

"Well," Demyx began with an exasperated sigh. "_Maybe _he would like _another_. You're never going to get anywhere with him if you don't make an attempt."

Axel turned and gave him a wary glance. Demyx grinned and placed his hand on Axel's shoulder, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"I could think of several things," Axel mumbled, turning his attention back to Roxas.

"Quit being so pessimistic and go over there." Demyx shoved him forward.

After an annoyed glance at Demyx, Axel shuffled towards the bar.


	22. Lyrics

Title: Lyrics

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel/RoxasTable: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #96 – Stuck/Fanfic_bakeoff secret ingredient #7 - Dazed

Word Count: 280

Rating: G

Summary: Axel offers his help to Roxas.

Author's Notes: Part of Glamorous Indie Rock & Roll. This should be read _after_ 'Pen Cap'.

**LYRICS**

Axel hesitated as he stepped closer to Roxas. He had no clue what to say to him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was being an idiot. This was _Roxas_. It wasn't like he was trying to make some memorable first impression with him. They'd known each other for a long time. Did a year count as a long time? He mentally shook himself. Standing there thinking about stupid things wasn't going to get him any closer to Roxas. He attempted to put on a confident grin and moved next to Roxas.

"Hey Rox," Axel said grinning. "Working on a new song?"

"Yeah," Roxas answered looking slightly dazed as he glanced up from the paper in front of him on the bar top.

"How's it coming?"

"Alright I guess." Roxas pushed the paper towards Axel. "I can't seem to put what's in my mind into words. At least not anything that sounds good as lyrics."

"Stuck huh?" Axel asked as he picked up the paper and read it. "This is good."

"Thanks." Roxas smiled and pulled the paper out of Axel's hand.

"Maybe you need a riff to help you out," Axel offered.

Roxas nodded, "That could help. If I knew what the music behind it was, I could come up with the lyrics easier."

"If you want, I could come over to your place later. I could play around with a couple things on my guitar and you could see if anything sounds right to you."

"Yeah," Roxas agreed with a smile. "I think that's a great idea. Thanks."

"Sure," Axel shrugged, happy with the fact that he would be spending time with Roxas later.


	23. Trip of Ages

Title: Trip of Ages

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas, Axel, Riku

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #6-Careen/Fanfic_bakeoff #7-Dazed

Word Count: 270

Rating: T

Summary: Roxas takes a trip.

**TRIP OF AGES**

Roxas sang his heart out as he and the rest of the band practiced for their gig the following night. They had scored big time and had been slotted to play one of the larger local clubs for two nights. The pay was more then they were used to and they wanted to get things right so they would be asked back again; hence all the practicing. Roxas stepped back towards Riku's drums as he sang the last lyrics of the song they were currently playing, planning on grabbing a water bottle he'd stashed there earlier when Axel quit playing. Roxas turned his head towards him, wondering why he'd stopped, as he continued forward to get his water. He managed to catch the toe of his shoe on a cable that had been duct-tapped to the floor, stumbling forward. Roxas' slight stumble turned into something much worse when he rolled his ankle as he was trying to catch himself. Roxas careened towards Riku's drum kit with a yelp of 'oh shit!'. Riku threw his hands out in front of him as if the action would stop Roxas, and cringed as Roxas fell into his drums, practically landing in his lap.

"Holy shit! Are you okay?" Riku asked unsure of how best to help Roxas up.

"Yeah, I think," Roxas answered, dazed from his collision. "What about your drums?"

"I think they're okay." Riku glanced around them, surveying the damage.

"Have a nice trip?" Axel asked with a grin as he offered his hand to Roxas, helping him out of the mess of drums.

Roxas laughed. "Yeah, see ya next fall."


	24. Close Contact

Title: Close Contact

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas/Axel

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #67-First/Fanfic_bakeoff #7-Daze

Word Count: 228

Rating: T

Summary: Roxas is learning with Axel's help.

**CLOSE CONTACT**

Roxas sat on his couch with one of Axel's guitars held awkwardly in his hands. Axel sat on the coffee table across from him with a smirk on his face that made Roxas feel even more self-conscious. He knew he looked like an idiot the way he was holding the guitar, with it balanced on his lap. You'd think that after watching the guys play for almost a year he would have picked up a few things in the process, but no, he was clueless.

"I'm doing this wrong huh?" Roxas asked, feeling like a fool.

"No," Axel answered just a little too quickly. "Maybe if you stood up, you'd feel more comfortable."

Roxas stood and let the guitar strap support the guitar in his arms.

"It looks a little low," Axel said to himself and stood up, stepping closer to Roxas. He gripped the guitar strap over Roxas' shoulder and took it in so the guitar hung at a better level. "There. How does that feel? Better?"

"I guess," Roxas answered slowly. Honestly, Axel's closeness had left him feeling a little dazed.

"Okay, first," Axel began, taking Roxas' left hand. "put your fingers here. Alright, now strum."

Roxas did as told and strummed with his right hand.

"Good," Axel praised. "That was a G-chord."

Roxas smiled, pleased with himself. Maybe he wasn't as hopeless as he'd thought.


	25. Neon Birds in Progrock Skies

Title: Neon Birds In Progrock Sikes

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Riku, Marluxia

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #22: Dropout/ Fanfic_bakeoff #8: Surprise

Word Count: 300

Rating: T

Summary: Axel brings exciting news.

**NEON BIRDS IN PROGROCK SKIES**

Roxas sat on a empty milk crate going over some changes on a song with Riku, Demyx, and Marluxia when Axel practically ran down the stares into their basement practice space.

"Where the hell have you been? You're an hour late," Riku accused.

"I know, shut up," Axel said out of breath. "I have something _amazing _to tell you guys."

"What?" Roxas asked, trying his best not to laugh at the way Axel was bouncing in place with excitement.

"I ran into Saix and he gave me this." Axel pulled a folded neon green piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Roxas.

"It's a flyer for The Night of Rock concert at General's. So?"

"Geez, can't you be a little excited?" Axel growled, ripping the flyer from Roxas' hands and held it towards the others. "Luxord's band had to dropout today. Something about their drummer breaking his arm. Anyway, Saix said that we can have their slot."

"Really?" Marluxia asked.

"That's surprising," Demyx added.

"We can't get hired at General's to save our lives. What's changed his mind?" Roxas asked.

"Who the hell cares?" Axel hissed. "We can have the spot."

"What's the catch?" Riku asked.

"Saix chooses our set list," Axel answered quickly.

"What?" The other four squawked in unison.

"_No way_," Demyx said instantly.

"Dem, this could be a _huge _break for us," Axel began.

"How long of a set would we get?" Riku asked.

"Twenty-five minutes."

"What would we get paid?"

"A hundred, plus free beer."

Axel knew he had everyone on board except Demyx.

"I don't think we should decide until we see what he wants our set to be," Demyx said finally.

"I agree," Roxas said taking the flyer from Axel and handed it to Demyx. "You and Axel go find out."


	26. Save Some Sugar For Our Blastoff!

Title: Save Some Sugar For Our Blastoff!

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas, Axel, Demyx, Riku, Marluxia

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #47-Journey/ Fanfic_bakeoff #8-Surprise

Word Count: 257

Rating: T

Summary: The surprise set list has arrived!

**SAVE SOME SUGAR FOR OUR BLASTOFF!**

"We took the spot," Demyx announced.

"You approved the set list Saix wanted?" Riku asked.

Demyx nodded. "It wasn't what I was expecting. We can play whatever we want as long as we add these two cover songs in the set." Demyx handed a small piece of paper to Roxas. "The second one has to be the last song of the set."

"Oh wow," Roxas said excitedly. "Don't Stop Believing by Journey? I _love _that song."

"You think you can sing it?" Axel asked laughing.

"Of course. Do you think you can play it? It starts with a pretty crazy riff."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about me," Axel joked.

"What's the second song?" Riku asked.

Roxas held up the paper so he could read the other song. "Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard."

"Ooo, fun," Marluxia cheered. "This is the best surprise set list _ever_."

"Only the two covers were a surprise," Demyx said. "We can stick with one of our normal lists for the rest of it."

"We should practice the new songs," Riku suggested.

"We have explicit instructions to not stray too far from the original versions," Axel cautioned, pointing at Roxas."What? You're the one who's going to get crazy with them."

"Not'uh." Axel laughed.

"Yes, I know you too well. You're going to tweak the solos for sure."

Axel shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"I can't wait to sing the backing vocals on the Def Leppard song," Marluxia grinned.

Roxas nodded. "It's going to be fun for sure."


	27. Call Your House Plants On the Phone Now

Title: Call Your House Plants on the Phone Now

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas, Axel

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #1-Phobia/Fanfic_bakeoff #8-Surprise

Word Count: 211

Rating: G

Summary: Roxas announces that he's going on a trip.

**CALL YOUR HOUSE PLANTS ON THE PHONE NOW**

Roxas sighed as he flipped his cell phone closed. "Great."

"What?" Axel asked drying his freshly washed hair with a towel.

Roxas tossed his phone onto the tiled counter of the kitchen and looked up at Axel. "I have to go to New York for a few weeks to help my brother out."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I guess my brother's having surgery and he's going to need help around the house. Anyway, I've got to try and get a flight for next week."

"What about the gigs we have booked?" Axel asked, temporarily halting his hair drying.

"You or Marly will have to fill in as lead vocals," Roxas answered simply. "Either of you will be able to handle it for a few weeks."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I'll make sure I leave you with my part of the rent too."

Axel nodded, instantly not liking the idea of Roxas being gone for so long.

"So when exactly will you be leaving?"

"Hopefully before next Thursday, that's when the surgery is. God, I'm not looking forward to this. I hate flying. It gives me the creeps."

Axel laughed, surprised by Roxas' confession. "You're afraid of flying?"

"No," Roxas answered quickly. "I just don't like it."

"Suuuure," Axel teased.

"Shut up," Roxas said annoyed.


	28. Five Arrows Headed To My Heart

Title: Five Arrows Headed to My Heart From Different Directions

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Riku (Roxas is mentioned)

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations 17-Function/Fanfic_bakeoff 8-Surprise/Emo

Word Count: 276

Rating: T

Summary: Axel misses Roxas

Warnings: OOCness

**FIVE ARROWS HEADED TO MY HEART FROM DIFFERENT DIRECTIONS**

Axel answered the door, looking grim.

"Holy crap Axel," Riku said with surprise. "What the hell happened to you?"

Axel shrugged one shoulder and retreated inside, leaving Riku to follow him. Riku watched as Axel flopped down on to the couch heavily, tossing his legs onto the coffee in front of him. Riku closed the door behind him and the room was plunged into darkness.

"Have we forgotten how to use lights?" Riku asked.

Axel didn't respond and Riku threw back the drapes, letting sunlight filter into the room.

"So, um, are you planning on coming to practice today or…"

"No, there isn't really any point."

"Oh," Riku grinned slightly. "Is this 'cause Roxas is gone?"

Axel gave a slight twitch when Riku said the blonde's name.

"Wow, I didn't realize you were _that _obsessed with him." Riku sat down next to Axel. "He's only been gone two weeks, man. He'll be back at the end of next week. Get a grip."

"What if he likes New York better? What if he decides to stay?" Axel asked pathetically.

"He won't. At least I'm pretty sure he won't."

"But-"

"Dude, he won't. He'll be back and rippin' into you for being all emo while he was gone."

"I'm not being emo."

Riku gave him a skeptical look then shook his head. "Whatever, but the rest of us are continuing to function even though Roxas is in another state."

Axel opened his mouth to make a smart ass remark, then changed his mind.

"Get your ass up and shower, then come and pick up your guitar and play for a little while."

"Alright," Axel relented after a minute.


	29. Tell Me a Story About Giant Pigs!

Title: Tell Me a Story About Giant Pigs!

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas, Axel, Riku

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #18-Lonesome/Fanfic_bakeoff #8-Surprise

Word Count: 223

Rating: T

Summary: Roxas returns!

**TELL ME A STORY ABOUT GIANT PIGS!**

Invader Zim played loudly as Axel and Riku sat on the couch, laughing every once and awhile at the space invader's hilarious antics. Their attention was fully focused on the TV, so when the front door suddenly swung open, they both jumped in shock.

"Surprise!" Roxas yelled happily.

"Rox? I thought you weren't suppose to be back for another three days?" Axel asked confused.

Roxas dropped his duffel bag near the door before closing it. "I caught an earlier flight since my brother's doing fine."

"Thank God," Riku said with a dramatic sigh. "He's been a wreck since you've been gone."

"Really?" Roxas asked, arching an eyebrow.

"He's been one sorry lonesome boy," Riku announced, laughing as he dodged Axel's swinging fist.

"Aww, Ax, you missed me?" Roxas asked, laughing at the look on Axel's face.

"I missed you, but I wasn't _a wreck_. Don't listen to Riku," Axel answered in obvious embarrassment.

"I've had to be here damn near everyday babysitting him," Riku continued, making sure he was out of Axel's reach.

Roxas and Riku shared a laugh while Axel remained unamused.

"So do I owe you for your services?" Roxas teased.

"Yeah. I charge twenty an hour."

"Ouch," Roxas gasped with false alarm, staggering backwards a couple of feet.

"You're morons," Axel growled, causing Roxas and Riku to begin laughing again.


	30. Holy Blast

Title: Holy Blast

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas, Axel, Riku, Demyx, Marluxia

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #83-Haircut/Fanfic_bakeoff #9-Extreme

Word Count: 231

Rating: T

Summary: Roxas sports a new hairstyle.

**HOLY BLAST**

Roxas paused to look at his refection in the darkened windows of the closed coffee shop above the basement space the band rented to practice in. He smiled, happy with what was reflecting back at him. This practice would be the first time any of his bandmates would be seeing his new haircut. They were always bugging him about not being edgy enough and finally he'd done something about it. After one last look to make sure that every hair was in place, Roxas headed down the cement steps that led down to the basement. The door at the bottom was open and the light from the room flooded through it, illuminating the last few steps for Roxas. He stepped into the room grinning confidently.

Riku was the first to notice the movement in the doorway. "You could at least call or something," he began before looking up. "Holy crap!"

Riku's shocked exclamation caused the rest of the band to look up.

"Wow, Rox, nice!" Demyx said at once.

"Finally!" Marluxia laughed.

"A mohawk?" Axel asked amused. "What brought that on?"

Roxas shrugged one shoulder. "I decided you guys were right; I needed to be edgier, so I thought a mohawk was perfect. What do you think?"

"It's definitely _different_," Riku commented first.

"And extreme," Marluxia added.

"Oh and bubble gum-pink shoulder length hair isn't?" Roxas asked sarcastically.

"Touché," Marluxia laughed.


	31. And the Winner Was

Title: And the Winner Was…

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas, Axel

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #80-Track/Fanfic_bakeoff #9-Extreme+ Bonus: Fluff

Word Count: 295

Rating: T

Summary: The race is on!

**AND THE WINNER WAS…**

"Go-Karts?" Axel asked amused, looking down at Roxas.

"_Extreme _Go-Karts," Roxas corrected with a grin, pointing up at the flashing neon sign above the track's entrance.

"What makes them extreme exactly?"

"I have no idea," Roxas laughed. "They're just regular Go-Karts that go around a less-than-exciting track."

The couple made their way to the ticket booth and bought passes, then waited in line for their turn at the track.

"So are we sharing a cart?" Axel asked his hand finding Roxas'.

"No way," Roxas answered, elbowing Axel in the ribs. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

Axel laughed. "You think so huh?"

"Yeah, I do."

"It may interest you to know that I was the tri-county Go-Kart champion when I was twelve."

"Really?" Roxas asked, completely shocked.

"No." Axel shook his head grinning.

Roxas rolled his eyes and pulled his hand from Axel's as they stepped forward towards the line of carts. They each chose one and jumped in.

"You're going down Ax," Roxas taunted as he tightened his safety harness.

"Bring it on," Axel shouted back.

They waited for the green light and once it flashed, both slammed their foot down on the accelerators of their carts speeding off onto the track. Going into the first turn, Roxas jerked on his steering wheel and cut off Axel, causing him to crash into Roxas' rear bumper. Roxas was all smiles as he sped off, leaving Axel to catch up.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be huh?" Axel laughed, driving aggressively and catching Roxas in the fifth turn. He kept the accelerator pressed to the floor and slammed into Roxas, turning him around.

"Hey!" Roxas shouted, making a big show of shaking his fist at Axel.

"Payback's a bitch!" Axel hollered back as he raced away.


	32. Hold onto Your Planets and Pie!

Title: Hold onto Your Planets and Pie!

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas, Axel

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #36-Still/Fanfic_bakeoff #9-Extreme

Word Count: 269

Rating: G

Summary: Axel's had an interesting morning.

**HOLD ONTO YOUR PLANETS AND PIE!**

"You would not _believe _the morning I had," Axel said as way of greeting Roxas as he walked up to the counter of the small café Roxas worked at.

"How bad could it have been? You probably didn't even wake up until half an hour ago," Roxas said rolling his eyes. Sometimes he really hated the fact that he had to be at work at seven in the morning and Axel didn't have anything to worry about until one in the afternoon, meaning he rarely woke up before noon.

"True, I did just wake up. Speaking of which, can I get my usual?"

Roxas nodded and set about getting Axel's standard afternoon cup of coffee. "So what happened this morning?" Roxas prompted.

"I woke up and the apartment was sideways!" Axel blurted and Roxas stopped what he was doing.

"You've got to be kidding-"

"LITERALLY SIDEWAYS!" Axel insisted with his voice taking on an extreme quality Roxas rarely heard.

"There's no way-"

"I know, but seriously, it was sideways! I thought, 'Oh great. There goes our security deposit.' Then I stood up…" Axel laughed and made a show of wiping his brow. "Whew! False alarm. I was worried there for a second."

Roxas couldn't do anything more then stand gaping at Axel in amazement for a second. "I'd ask if you'd been drinking, but-"

"I was completely sober."

"I'm not sure if I should laugh or take you to a mental hospital."

Axel laughed. "I'm not nuts, I just wasn't really awake yet."

"I think the crazy part is still up for debate," Roxas laughed handing Axel his coffee.


	33. Cause for Lip Balm

Title: Cause for Lip Balm

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas, Axel, Riku

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #94-Vomit/Fanfic_bakeoff #9-Extreme

Word Count: 243

Rating: M

Summary: Roxas and Axel push Riku close to his breaking point.

**CAUSE FOR LIP BALM**

Riku, try as he might, could not help but look at Roxas and Axel. There just wasn't anywhere else to look! He sat across the formica tabletop from the couple and the three of them sat in the corner of the diner, so his only other option would have been to stare at the wall. Which with each passing moment it seemed like staring at the wall was a better idea. At least the wall wasn't busy sucking face. Or drunk for that matter. Ever since the three friends had stumbled into the tiny twenty-four hour diner and sat down, Roxas and Axel had latched onto one another, barely separating to breathe. Feeling like he had put up with it for long enough, Riku cleared his throat loudly. Neither Roxas nor Axel gave any sign that they had heard him.

"For _fuck's sake_," Riku growled. "Nock it off already. You're gonna make me puke."

Roxas turned his head slightly so he could look at Riku. Upon seeing his obvious annoyance, Roxas laughed, breaking away from Axel.

"Srry," Roxas slurred.

"I'm never letting either of you drink again," Riku promised.

"Mmm Rox," Axel mumbled as he latched onto the blonde's neck.

Completely ignoring Riku or the fact that they were in public, Axel's right hand slid from Roxas' back and disappeared under the table. Roxas groaned and his hand found Axel's.

Riku rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "You guys are extremely nauseating."


	34. Rainbow Brain

Title: Rainbow Brain

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas, Axel

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #45-Blind/Fanfic_bakeoff #9-Extreme +Bonus: Fluff

Word Count: 226

Rating: G

Summary: Axel lends his expertise.

**RAINBOW BRAIN**

Roxas looked up from his slice of pizza when the door to the apartment he shared with Axel opened. Axel rushed in smiling.

"Did you get it?" Roxas asked, reaching for a can of Coke that was sitting on the coffee table.

"Did I ever," Axel said excitedly, kicking off his Converse and holding up a black plastic bag.

Roxas watched as Axel practically ran towards him and shoved his legs off the coffee table so he could sit down. "I'm a little scared."

"Why?" Axel asked laughing.

"You're _way _too excited about this."

"Well it _is _exciting. It's not every day someone gives me free rein to decide the color to dye their mohawk."

"I still get the final approval," Roxas said hastily.

"Notuh." Axel shook his head and reached for Roxas' arm, pulling him from the couch. "You don't get to see it until after."

"No way," Roxas squawked, pulling away from Axel. "I'm not going into this blind."

"Come on, it's way more fun this way."

"I'm not going in that bathroom with you until you show me the color."

"You're such a kill joy sometimes," Axel pouted, but reached into the bag he held and pulled out a small white bottle.

Roxas took the bottle from Axel's hand and read the color label aloud. "Extreme Electric Blue?"

Axel nodded, smiling. "Perfect right?"


	35. Can't Stand Sitting Down

Title: Can't Stand Sitting Down

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas, Axel

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #39-Run/Fanfic_bakeoff #9-Extreme

Word Count: 284

Rating: T

Summary: Roxas learns something new about Axel.

**CAN'T STAND SITTING DOWN**

"Shit! No!" Axel roared from the living room. "_Damn it!_"

Roxas, sitting on his bed, furrowed his brow, wondering what the heck Axel could be yelling about. "Are you alright?" he yelled.

"No, the fuckin' second baseman just made a _huge _error!"

"What?" Roxas asked confused.

"The game," Axel offered. "It's not going well."

"Oh," Roxas said to himself. He had no idea that Axel was so passionate about his favorite baseball team or that he even _liked _baseball and they had been living together for months.

Roxas returned to scribbling down random lyrics that were on his mind and ten minutes had passed before Axel's voice tore through the apartment again.

"Yeah! That's what we needed."

"Is it going better?" Roxas asked with a grin when he heard Axel's clapping.

"Fuck yeah!"

Unable to resist the opportunity to watch Axel making a fool of himself, Roxas set down his notebook and pencil and headed into the living room. Just as he stepped up to the couch, Axel bolted from it and threw his hands in the air.

"Go! _Go_! Run baby, _run_! Woo! Yeah!"

Roxas couldn't keep himself from laughing as he watched Axel practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Did you see that?" Axel asked with a huge smile.

"I missed it," Roxas laughed. "I was too busy watching you act like a lunatic."

Axel turned back to the TV screen, unfazed by Roxas' jab. "We're still in it. Just one more decent hit and we could win this."

"I'm sure they appreciate your coaching."

"Shut up, this game decides the divisional championship. It's a big deal."

"Of course it is." Roxas smiled, deciding this side of Axel was extremely cute.


	36. How to Decide to Choose

Title: How to Decide to Choose

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Demyx (Roxas is mentioned)

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #10-Homo

Word Count: 257

Rating: M

Summary: Axel wants it all.

A/N: This takes place sometime before _Pen Cap_.

**HOW TO DECIDE TO CHOOSE**

"You _so _do not have your shoes on my coffee table," Demyx yelled from his kitchen, which was separated from the living room by a wall.

"I don't!" Axel yelled back as he removed his feet from Demyx's sorry excuse for a coffee table. "How the fuck did he know?" he whispered to himself.

" 'Cause I know everything," Demyx joked as he returned to the room. He tossed a can of Coke in Axel's direction. "Here."

"Thanks," Axel said, catching the can. "So when's everyone else suppose to be here?"

"I don't know, whenever they get here." Axel nodded, looking kind of disappointed, so Demyx added with a sly grin, "Roxas said he'd be here in about ten minutes."

"Cool," Axel said, trying to downplay how excited he was.

"You have _got _to get a grip about him," Demyx sighed. "Either ask him out or get over him."

"It's not like that."

"Yes it is. You're obsessed with him."

"I'm not _obsessed_. And it's…difficult. You don't have all the details."

"I think I do," Demyx countered. "You want him, but you're not sure he's into you."

"I don't want anything to change," Axel divulged. "I like how we are around each other now; if I make a move and he doesn't feel the same way…"

"Well, silly homo, you can't have your cake and eat it too," Demyx joked.

"You're an ass-wipe," Axel retorted.

"Seriously though, ask him out or something. Make some kind of move."

"I'm working on it _okay_," Axel said rolling his eyes.


	37. Evidence of Proof

Title: Evidence of Proof

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas, Axel, Riku, Demyx

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #88-Admit

Word Count: 227

Rating: T

Summary: Roxas is caught in the act.

**EVIDENCE OF PROOF**

Roxas fell into their group's haphazard line next to Riku, behind Demyx and Axel as they walked down the street and to a local diner they frequently went to after practice sessions. His placement next to the drummer was completely intentional and all part of a less-than carefully thought out plan to make sure he was positioned in the best possible location to steal glances at Axel's backside. After a couple of quick looks Roxas became bolder and found himself practically staring.

"Rox, are you checking out Axel's ass?" Riku asked laughing, causing Roxas to jump slightly.

"_No_," Roxas shot back a little too quickly.

"You _totally _were," Riku pressed, laughing harder as the others stopped and turned around.

"I wasn't. I was just… There's an interesting detail on the pockets of his jeans," Roxas scrambled for an excuse, unwilling to admit that he had, in fact, been checking out the red-head's ass.

"I'm wearing regular old Levis," Axel said, unable to hide his smirk.

"Um, well, yeah," Roxas stuttered, hoping he wasn't bright red. "I know."

"They're not that interesting," Riku commented pushing Axel around so he could take a look at his ass himself.

"Yeah, I'm wearing the same thing." Demyx grinned. "You wanna check out my ass too?" He asked turning around slightly.

"No," Roxas answered frowning, completely annoyed with himself for getting caught.


	38. Stranded Everywhere

Title: Stranded Everywhere

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas, Axel (Demyx is mentioned)

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #54-Drive

Word Count: 232

Rating: T

Summary: Roxas and Axel come up with a plan.

**STRANDED EVERYWHERE**

"We have to go to West Lake," Axel said excitedly shoving a flyer under Roxas' nose. "BevMo's having a _huge _sale."

"Oh yeah?" Roxas took the flyer so he could read it. "And how do you expect us to get there?"

"Dem," Axel answered simply.

"He's not going to go for that."

"He's the only one of us with a car."

"Yeah, but he's not going to let us just take his car. Not after what you did to the van."

"That wasn't my fault," Axel said quickly.

"Of course not. Who could blame you for crashing it into a lamp post," Roxas laughed when Axel cringed. "But I'm telling you, Demyx isn't going to let us borrow his car."

"No, but if we get him to take us…"

"You know Dem, he's not just going to drive us out there. How are you going to convince him to?"

"Piece of cake," Axel said with a cocky grin. "It's all in the details. All we have to do is convince him that he wants to go. Or better yet, get him to think that it's _his _idea."

Roxas laughed. "That's actually a pretty good idea."

"Of course it is," Axel smiled. "We just need to leave the flyer where he'll see it. When he finds it, he'll jump at the chance to drive out there to save some money."

"Brilliant," Roxas grinned.


	39. When Everything Glows Grey

Title: When Everything Glows Grey

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Riku (Marluxia is mentioned)

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #13-Traitor

Word Count: 275

Rating: M

Summary: Axel brings surprising news.

**WHEN EVERYTHING GLOWS GREY**

"You will never guess what just happened," Axel said as he burst into the apartment he shared with Roxas.

Roxas, Demyx, and Riku, who were over enjoying Roxas' interesting take on lasagna, looked up from their plates.

"What?" Roxas asked first when Axel didn't continue right away.

"_Really?_ You turds couldn't wait until I got back with the soda to eat?" Axel asked annoyed.

"It's not any good cold," Riku said through a mouthful.

"Sorry," Roxas apologized. "So what happened?"

"I ran into Marley at the liquor store."

"And this is a big deal because…?" Demyx asked.

"He said that he was glad he ran into me, 'cause now he wouldn't have to call to tell us that he's leaving the band."

"_What?_" The other three yelled in unison.

"Yeah, he's leaving the band to play lead guitar for some other band upstate."

"Well, did he tell you why?" Roxas asked.

"Did he give you any details about it?" Demyx added.

"Nope, just that he's leaving tonight."

"So if you hadn't run into him, he would have just taken off and not said anything?" Roxas asked.

Axel shrugged. "I guess."

"What a fuckin' traitor," Riku spat.

"Can't really blame the guy though," Demyx said, showing a small amount of sympathy for Marluxia. "He's got a chance to play lead instead of second guitar."

"Yeah, but a little notice would have nice," Riku grumbled.

"We'll be fine," Roxas said after a second.

"We didn't really need the second guitar," Axel added.

"Still though," Roxas paused to glance at each of his remaining bandmates. "It's kinda shocking."

"And totally fuckin' shitty of him," Riku added spitefully.


	40. Save Your Jeans

Title: Save Your Jeans

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel/Roxas

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #95-Bleeding

Word Count: 547

Rating: T

Summary: Axel's less then helpful.

**SAVE YOUR JEANS**

Roxas and Axel sat across from one another with their tiny laminate table separating them.

"So…" Roxas began, "How do you want to go about this?"

"I think you should do it," Axel answered causing Roxas to frown.

"No, we should both have a hand in it."

"We both know it's not going to turn out right if I touch it." Axel held up his hand to silence Roxas when he looked like he was going to interrupt him. "It'll go much better if you just do it instead."

"I'm not going to do it alone."

"I'll watch." Axel smiled, then added, "And put in my two cents."

Roxas sighed, "Then you might as well help with the entire process."

"I'm not creative enough," Axel protested.

"I'll make you a deal," Roxas bargained. "You cut the top off and gut it, and then I'll do the rest."

"You just want me to do all the dirty work," Axel laughed.

"Come on, we're supposed to be doing this together. And besides, pumpkin innards are gross."

Axel laughed and shook his head before reaching for the center of the table and grabbing the knife and pumpkin that sat there, sliding them both closer to him. "Okay, okay. I'll 'gut' it for you."

"Thanks." Roxas grinned slightly.

The whole process of Axel cutting a hole in the top of the pumpkin and scooping out all of the seeds took only a few minutes, and then he slid the pumpkin back across the table towards Roxas. "One degutted pumpkin. Make it amazing," he instructed, setting down the knife.

"No pressure," Roxas murmured.

"It's only a stupid pumpkin. It's not like you can mess it up or anything."

"I think I'm just going to go with the traditional jack-o-lantern face."

Axel shrugged as he stood. "Sounds great."

Axel stepped up to the sink to wash his hands and Roxas got to work carving away.

"Oh shit," Roxas said calmly.

"What?" Axel asked, turning away from the sink.

"I cut myself," Roxas admitted, sounding embarrassed.

"Seriously? You didn't even have time to do anything but pick the knife up."

"I know," Roxas said sheepishly as he stood, holding his hand awkwardly as blood flowed down his finger and on to his palm.

"_Holy shit _Roxas," Axel hissed. "What did you do? It looks like you cut the damn thing off!"

"It's pretty deep I guess." Roxas inspected his finger.

"Um, you're dripping on the floor."

"Oh," Roxas said, realizing that the blood was now running down his forearm and dripping off his elbow.

"Don't get any on your jeans," Axel instructed stepping forward with a dishtowel.

"My jeans?" Roxas asked as Axel wrapped his hand.

"It would suck if they got ruined. They make your ass look good."

"Wow," Roxas laughed.

"Maybe you need stitches," Axel said, changing the subject.

"I don't think that's gonna be necessary." Roxas moved passed Axel and held his hand under the sink's faucet, running water over the wound so he could see it better. "It's not that bad," he said looking over his shoulder at Axel.

"Good," Axel said looking up quickly.

Roxas ginned. "Think you can manage to stop checking out my ass long enough to get me a couple band-aids?"

"Sorry," Axel smirked. "Sure thing."


	41. Dating Tips for the Deceased

Title: Dating Tips for the Deceased

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas/Axel

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #97-Writer's Choice: Puncture

Word Count: 512

Rating: T

Summary: Choosing a costume is always an adventure.

**DATING TIPS FOR THE DECEASED**

"So, what do you think you're going to be?" Axel asked Roxas as they browsed through rack upon rack of clothing at the thrift store.

"I'm not sure yet. I want something simple though. I was thinking maybe, something like a pirate."

"Like a Jack Sparrow kind of pirate with heavy eyeliner?"

"It's pretty rock and roll right?" Roxas asked pulling a gauzy black shirt from a rack.

"Sure. We'll need to find you some boots and a hat."

"Yeah, and an eye patch," Roxas laughed. "What about you?"

"I need something I can play guitar in. What about a vampire?"

"Depends," Roxas shrugged. "What kind of vampire were you thinking?"

"Definitely not one of the lame-assed sparkly ones." Roxas laughed and Axel handed him a red and black stripped vest. "You need this to wear with your costume."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. And you'll need a cool sash or two." Axel headed towards the area of the store that held the scarves and random miscellaneous items. He switched the subject back to his own costume as he tossed a long white silken scarf at Roxas. "I think I'd make more of a classical vampire. You know, long black cape, black pants, white shirt."

"Blood all over you?"

"Yeah."

"Wearing a cape all night isn't really practical for a gig though," Roxas pointed out.

"It would have the potential to get in the way," Axel agreed.

"Plus, don't you think the whole vampire thing's been overdone lately?"

"That's why it's perfect. No one does the classic vampire thing."

"Be a punk vampire. We already have half that wardrobe at home. We'd just have to get you some fake blood and fangs."

"Hmm," Axel grinned. "That's not a bad idea."

"See? It's perfect." Roxas grinned and headed towards the hats. "You become darkness, darkness becomes you…"

Axel gripped Roxas' free arm and pulled, causing him to stumble back into his chest.

"I'll show you darkness," Axel murmured in his ear before running his tongue down the length of Roxas' neck.

Roxas laughed, the sensation tickled, and then a moan escaped his lips when Axel sank his teeth into the soft skin between his neck and shoulder, not enough to actually puncture the skin, but enough that it would leave an imprint. Axel arched an eyebrow at Roxas' reaction. "You liked that?" He asked amused.

Roxas shrugged the taller man off and took a few steps in the opposite direction before he answered, "No."

"Don't lie," Axel cooed, chasing Roxas. "It totally turned you on."

"_No it didn't_," Roxas hissed under his breath, his eyes darting across the store to make sure no one was listening in.

"I'm gonna have to remember you like to be bit."

"And I'm going to have to remember that you're making shit up."

"I'm not the one who moaned," Axel pointed out.

"I didn't _moan_," Roxas rolled his eyes.

"That was definitely a moan," Axel teased, loving the way Roxas was getting flustered.

"Fine. I moaned. Whatever. Can we finish getting our costumes together now?"

"Whatever you want." Axel smiled.


	42. Kindly Call Me Killer

Title: Kindly Call Me Killer

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas/Axel

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations 68-Skin

Word Count: 605

Rating: M

Summary: Roxas finds himself in the power position.

**KINDLY CALL ME KILLER**

"Are you ready or what? It's starting," Roxas called from the couch as he turned the volume up on the TV.

"Yeah," Axel, who was shirtless and clad in only a pair of drawstring pajama pants, answered as he jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to Roxas. "I can't believe you like this movie."

"It's a cult classic and it just wouldn't be Halloween without it."

Lips in bight red lipstick filled the black screen of the TV.

"Maybe you should be Tim Curry's character in stead of a pirate at the gig Friday," Axel teased.

"If anyone was going to dress up as him, it would have to be you. You're the freakishly tall one."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't think I'd make a very good tranny."

The couple laughed and settled in to watch the movie. Much to Axel's amusement, Roxas sang along with most of the songs. His rendition of _I Can Make You a Man _was particularly entertaining and had Axel laughing so hard, he had tears in his eyes. At some point between when Janet was caught with Rocky and the main cast shares their cannibalistic meal, Axel had spread out on the couch with his head resting in Roxas' lap. Without realizing that he was even doing it, Roxas began ghosting his hand along Axel's side, his fingertips barely caressing his skin. Axel twitched a couple of times before having a full-blown spasm and bolting upright with an uncharacteristic yelp.

"What?" Roxas asked grinning, knowing exactly what the problem was. "Ticklish?"

"No, your hand's cold," Axel defended, though they both knew it was a lie.

"Right," Roxas laughed as Axel twisted so that he was sitting properly on the couch, a few feet from Roxas. "Why are you so far away?"

"No reason." Axel shrugged one shoulder. "I just needed to sit up."

Roxas moved quickly, before Axel could have time to react, and straddled the redhead's lap.

"Rox," Axel began, his tone holding a warning.

"I think it's sexy that you're so ticklish," Roxas breathed against his ear before tortuously running his fingertips down either side of Axel's naked torso.

Axel did his best to sit still, but it quickly became too much for him and he squirmed under Roxas' touch. "Stop. Seriously, _stop_," he said sternly before his voice took on a more desperate quality, "Please, stop!_ Stop! Rox!_"

Roxas did as asked and stopped. Axel gulped in a big breath and glowered up at him, causing Roxas to laugh.

"It's kinda fun having that kind of power over you," Roxas said grinning deviously.

"You're an ass," Axel growled.

"Aww," Roxas cooed. "Don't be mad. It was funny." Axel continued to frown and pout so Roxas leaned in and kissed him softly. "I'll make it up to you if you're that upset about it."

Axel's frown lessened slightly as Roxas slid from his lap and onto the floor in front of him. Roxas carefully spread Axel's knees so he could slip between them. He slowly ran his hands up Axel's thighs and let them rest on the elastic waistband of his pants. Axel gripped his upper arm and pulled Roxas up so that he was once again straddling his lap. They shared a languid kiss that quickly heated up, with Roxas having to place his hands on Axel's side for stability. As things became more intense, Roxas' hands slid downward causing Axel to suck in a breath and twitch.

"Oh, sorry," Roxas said quickly, unable to keep the laughter out of his voice. "I didn't mean to do that. I swear."


	43. Handful of Rainbows

Title: Handful of Rainbows

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas/Axel, Demyx

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #86-Cool

Word Count: 357

Rating: M

Summary: Tricks and treats.

**HANDFUL OF RAINBOWS**

"Hey, hey," Demyx greeted as he stepped through the doorway of Roxas and Axel's apartment.

They were meeting to go over their costumes for their Halloween-night gig that would be taking place in two days.

"I brought you guys something," Demyx said as he tossed a small brown bag onto their coffee table.

"Oh yeah?" Roxas asked looked up from the latest issue of _Rolling Stone _magazine.

"Is it something fun?" Axel asked.

"You could say that." Demyx grinned.

Axel reached for the bag first and opened it, peering inside. He glanced up at Demyx with a confused look on his face. "Really?"

"What?" Roxas asked and Axel handed him the bag. Roxas reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of brightly colored condoms. "Um…"

"Think of it as my Halloween treat to you both," Demyx snickered.

"Gee, thanks Dem. You shouldn't have," Axel said sarcastically.

"Why aren't they in a box?" Roxas asked cautiously.

"I stopped by that sex shop on Main Street to get something for Riku, and they had a whole bowl full of them next to the register. The guy said to take as many as I wanted, and I thought of you two."

"You're…weird," Roxas said after a second.

"And just what the hell were you buying Riku?" Axel asked.

"He wanted me to see if they had any pasties there."

Roxas laughed. "I thought we totally ruined his life by making him swear to dress up as a cheerleader for the gig after he lost that bet, but now he wants pasties?"

"He's seriously going all out," Demyx said before flopping onto the couch. "Speaking of which, he should be here in about twenty."

"So back to why you brought us condoms," Axel changed the subject, grabbing one of the packages from Roxas' hands.

"I thought they were kinda cool. They're supposedly flavored."

"Really?" Roxas and Axel asked in unison.

"That's what I was told," Demyx answered.

Roxas ripped open a bright pink one and timidly stuck his tongue out, tasting the rubber. "Tastes like candy," he laughed. "Cherry actually."

"_See_, I told you they were cool." Demyx smiled.


	44. Now Where Was That Tower of Filth?

Title: Now Where Was That Tower of Filth?

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas/Axel

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #63-Coercion

Word Count: 246

Rating: M

Summary: Killing time downtown can lead you into interesting places.

**NOW WHERE WAS THAT TOWER OF FILTH?**

With only half an hour to kill before they had to be at their final practice for their gig the following night, Axel and Roxas decided to just stay downtown after eating a late lunch. And somehow, they ended up walking past the sex shop Demyx had told them about just the day before.

"Hey look, it's the House of Toys," Axel said, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"I see that," Roxas answered, attempting to continue down the sidewalk, and away from the store with its flashing neon signs and blacked out windows.

"Aren't you interested in going inside?"

"Not really."

"We've got half an hour to kill," Axel began as he gripped Roxas' hand. "I can't think of a better way to spend it."

"I can."

"Come on Rox, aren't you the _least bit _curious?"

"Not really," Roxas repeated.

"Come on, please?" Axel did his best to work the side of Roxas' personality that was easily coerced into things.

"Fine," Roxas relented with a sigh.

Axel smiled and pulled Roxas towards the entrance. Once inside they were bombarded with sex objects as far as the eye could see. The aisles were all but empty and they were alone, other then the clerk behind the counter. As Axel strode down the first aisle with Roxas somewhat timidly following him, he pointed out a big orange sign with black lettering.

"Hey look, a Halloween special! Anything orange is twenty percent off."

"Hurray," Roxas said unenthusiastically.


	45. Good Grief and Great Lengths

Title: Good Grief and Great Lengths

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas/Axel, Demyx, Riku

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #4-Sing

Word Count: 360

Rating: T

Summary: Roxas sings to Axel.

**GOOD GRIEF AND GREAT LENGHTHS**

The final practice before the Halloween-night gig was on the path to being successful. With a set list being made, then scrapped, then remade three times; things had gotten a little chaotic, but were under control now. Roxas tapped his foot along with the heavy bass of the cover song they were currently making sure they had committed to memory. As he began to sing the first verse, Roxas pulled his mic from the stand and turned to face Axel as he sang.

"I put a spell on you…because…you're mine. I can't stand the things that you do. No, no, no…I ain't lyin'. No, I don't care if you don't want me. 'Cause I'm yours, yours, yours…anyhow." Roxas took advantage of the lull in the song before the chorus and stepped up to Axel, kissing him.

Their kiss was awkward as Axel attempted to continue to play, and failed at one point, missing several notes. Roxas laughed and continued with the song when Demyx stepped up to his mic to lend his voice to the chorus, which Axel was supposed to also be filling in on.

"I put a spell on you…'cause you're mine…mine…mine…" Roxas and Demyx sang in unison.

When the song was over Riku spoke up, "If you do something like that at the show-"

"Don't worry, I won't," Roxas cut across him.

"Not only was it seriously disturbing, but Axel fucked up the song," Riku continued.

"I didn't miss _that _much," Axel defended.

"_Disturbing?_" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, I think there should be a ban on you two kissing in practices."

"You're just jealous," Roxas laughed.

"It is a little distracting," Demyx jumped into the debate. "Especially when Axel just disappears from the song."

"Okay, no more kissing during songs." Roxas made a cutting gesture with his hands.

"But we're not promising anything about what happens in-between songs," Axel said, grinning as he gripped the front of Roxas' shirt and pulled him close for an overenthusiastic kiss.

"Ugh," Riku moaned. "Can't to two keep that shit confined to the bedroom? I liked things a whole lot better when Roxas was freaked out about the idea of PDA."


	46. Hit or Miss Man

Title: Hit or Miss Man

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas/Axel, Demyx, Riku

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #20-Stink

Word Count: 393

Rating: T

Summary: Roxas is less the wooed by Axel's pick-up line.

**HIT OR MISS MAN**

Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Riku killed time in the greenroom of the club they were playing at that night. They had about an hour before they had to be changed into their costumes, and they were taking full advantage of it by lounging around and drinking, conservatively of course. Riku sat in a director's chair with one of their friends, Kairi, standing in front of him, applying the makeup his costume required and styling his hair. Demyx was busy applying fake blood to the front of his lab coat and scrubs, while Axel sat as still as he could while Roxas applied eyeliner around his eyes and fake blood around his mouth.

"You probably should drink everything through a straw when I'm done with this," Roxas advised.

Axel made a minute gesture with one hand. "If it gets a little smeared it'll add some character."

"'Cause drooling blood isn't enough character already?"

"Good point."

Roxas finished with the blood, and then pulled out the package that held the fake fangs for Axel's costume. After reading the directions, he discovered that he would need warm water to melt the adhesive, so he headed out to the bar to get some. He returned ten minutes later with a coffee cup and a spoon in hand.

"It's totally crazy out there. You wouldn't believe some of the costumes."

"It took you long enough," Axel complained with a grin.

"I couldn't help it. A witch glomped onto me and refused to let go claiming that she's my biggest fan."

"A witch huh?" Axel asked as Roxas set the cup of water down next to him. "You know, you can take a ride on my broomstick anytime." He arched an eyebrow and smirked mischievously.

"Your powers of seduction stink. Am I supposed to be wooed by that line? Seriously, it could use some work."

"Come on, it was original," Axel defended with a laugh.

"You're not even dressed like a witch for starters…"

"No, but in about forty minutes I'll be a vampire, and we both know how you like to be bi-"

"Shut up," Roxas said quickly, placing his palm over Axel's mouth. "I can't put your fangs in with you blabbing away."

"Right." Axel winked. "I'll behave…for now."

Roxas couldn't help the shiver that snaked down his spine with the promising look Axel was giving him.


	47. Some Shot Glass Turnarounds

Title: Some Shot Glass Turnarounds

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas/Axel, Demyx, Riku

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #59-Mercy

Word Count: 484

Rating: M

Summary: It's just another average after-party.

**SOME SHOT GLASS TURNAROUNDS**

The gig had been amazing and would defiantly go down in the record books as one of the best they'd ever played. Without having to worry any longer about playing instruments or remembering lyrics, the guys headed to the bar, still in full costume and got the night's partying underway. Axel, Roxas, and Demyx all took turns giving Riku a hard time about being dressed as a cheerleader, especially with his hair up in pigtails, and took turns asking him to dance or if he wanted to go make-out under the bleachers. Demyx took full advantage of being dressed as a doctor and felt all kinds of people up, both men and women, under the pretenses that he was giving them a 'complementary exam'. Axel frequently attempted to bite people, especially Roxas, claming he couldn't help himself when the 'thirst' kicked in. Roxas on the other hand, used every classic cliché line that a pirate would use, but his favorite by far was 'Why's all the rum gone?' whenever his glass was empty. Hours passed and the alcohol flowed freely, or at least at half price, and it wasn't long before Roxas and Axel fell into their traditional routine out back behind the bar.

The moon was full, perfect for Halloween night, and it lit up the alleyway enough that Axel and Roxas didn't need to stay near the doorway for light. They took advantage of being under a full moon and slipped further down the alleyway where they weren't as likely to be found. It was a comical sight, a punk rock vampire and a pirate making-out in the gloomy darkness. As Axel pinned Roxas against the brick wall, he was completely at his mercy, their tongues reaching for one another with an aching desperation. Roxas kissed Axel deeply and pulled him close as his hands began to fumble with Roxas' leather pants. Axel hurriedly shoved his hand down them once they were unzipped and Roxas sucked in a breath, tensing as Axel's cool palm slid across his warm skin.

"Fuck _Axel_," Roxas cursed as his head fell back.

"Rox," Axel mumbled against the shorter man's neck as he licked and nipped at his soft flesh, taking advantage of still wearing fangs.

As Axel worked Roxas' erection with a steady rhythm, Roxas clawed the front of his shirt, dragging Axel closer, begging for more. A request Axel was all too willing to fulfill.

"Maybe we should head back to the hotel," Axel suggested as he pushed Roxas closer to the edge.

"Yeah, ngh-"

Axel chuckled as Roxas tensed, biting his lip to keep from crying out as he came. Roxas let his head fall forward and rest against Axel's chest, his eye patch still securely placed over his left eye. Axel leaned down to kiss his temple before mentioning, "We wouldn't have to worry about making any noise."

"Yeah," Roxas panted. "The room."


	48. The Brevity Gods Are ANGRY!

Title: The Brevity Gods Are ANGRY!

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas/Axel, Demyx, Riku

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #84-The Morning After

Word Count: 625

Rating: M

Summary: Roxas and Axel learn about the benefits of sound buffering.

**THE BREVITY GODS ARE ANGRY!**

It was quickly approaching noon and checkout time. Both Demyx and Riku were already up, showered, packed, and had their gear loaded into the rented van. Roxas and Axel on the other hand had yet to be seen, so Demyx pounded on the door that separated their motel rooms, hoping he would be waking the couple up. Axel answered the door with a sheet wrapped around him and Roxas' eye patch from the night before around his neck. Demyx didn't have to look too hard to find Roxas still passed out bare-assed naked on the bed.

"What?" Axel asked groggily, his voice hoarse.

"It's almost checkout time, unless you feel like paying for the room another night," Demyx answered.

"Oh, right. Okay."

"Riku and I are ready to go, so meet us over at the pancake house when you're ready."

"'Kay."

Axel closed the door and drug his feet back towards the bed. He wanted nothing more then to flop down next to Roxas in all his naked glory, but he really didn't have the cash to pay for the room an extra night, so instead, he slapped Roxas' ass, jolting him awake.

"I'm up. What?" Roxas asked as he partially rolled over, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"We've got to go, it's already noon," Axel explained.

"Shit, really? It feels like I've only been asleep ten minutes."

"I know," Axel yawned. "Do you want the shower first?"

"No you take it." Roxas gestured towards the bathroom. "I'll pack."

"Alright."

Twenty minutes later Axel and Roxas had cleared out their room and tossed their stuff into the van. They walked across the parking lot to the little restaurant that was next to the motel, where they found Demyx and Riku sitting at a booth.

"Hey," Roxas greeted as he sat down.

"We waited to order," was Riku's reply.

"Oh, thanks. You guys didn't have to do that," Roxas said as he picked up a menu.

Riku shrugged and waited for the waitress to show so he could catch her attention.

"Before anything else happens today, I think we need to discuss what went on last night," Demyx said as he folded his hands in front of him on the tabletop.

"Last night?" Roxas asked confused.

"Yeah, you two were noisy as hell," Riku said frowning.

"Oh." Roxas blushed slightly. "Sorry."

"We appreciate that you two got your own room," Demyx continued. "But in these cheep motels, the walls are ridiculously thin, and we heard everything."

"Really?" Axel asked with a chuckle.

"Every moan, groan, and even a couple of ear piercing shrieks," Riku clarified. "I don't know what the fuck you two were doing in there-"

"Oh, God, seriously, I'm sorry guys," Roxas apologized. "We're sorry," he corrected.

"Just, in the future, keep in mind that some of us would like to get some sleep," Demyx finished.

"I wish that I'd drank enough so I could have passed out," Riku grumbled. "I'm going to have those sounds stuck in my brain forever. You two couldn't just have a quickie and pass out yourselves, oh no…"

"Don't be so dramatic," Axel rolled his eyes. "Like you've never heard people having sex before."

"There's just some things I don't want to hear, and you two going at it is one of them."

"I'm super sorry Riku," Roxas said sincerely.

"Next time we'll make sure we're in a room further away from you guys," Axel added.

The waitress, who looked older then old, stepped up to the table with a big smile and her notepad ready. "What can I get'cha boys?"

"A full night's sleep would be nice," Riku mumbled.

"Pancakes, eggs, and bacon all around please," Demyx ordered, smiling at the waitress before glairing at Riku.


	49. Ship Sale Half Off!

Title: Ship Sale - ½ Off!

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas/Axel

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #98-Writer's Choice: Leave

Word Count: 401

Rating: M

Summary: Costumes year-round!

**SHIP SALE - ½ OFF!**

"Do you want to go with me to the sale at Halloween Central?" Axel asked.

"Why the hell are you going to that? Halloween's over," Roxas pointed out.

"I know, but this way we can get costumes for next year dirt cheep. Plus, you have to admit it was kinda fun being dressed up. I, for one, thought it definitely made our drunken alleyway encounter much hotter."

"You're a kinky S.O.B," Roxas laughed.

"Hey, say what you want, but I know it turned you on too."

Roxas shook his head, but didn't deny Axel's claim. "So you want to go to this sale to stock up on costumes so we can play dress up during sex?"

"Yeah," Axel answered excitedly. "I've got some ideas already."

"This should be good," Roxas mumbled under his breath.

"For instance, if we can find military fatigues, you can be a soldier on leave and I can be the random guy you hook up with."

"How _romantic_," Roxas said sarcastically, unable to keep himself from laughing. "The best part is that you're _some random guy_."

"I'm just saying there's all kinds of possibilities for us to explore."

"Okay, I'll go along with this idea of yours, but as long as I'm putting up with the trouble of fighting the massive crowd that's most likely going to be there, I get to pick some costumes out for you too."

"What do you have in mind?" Axel asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I could see you as a fireman," Roxas began. "Or maybe a cop."

"What's with the look?" Axel asked, laughing when Roxas looked like he might devour him whole.

"I think we should save our money. I'm having no problem picturing you as a half-naked cop right now."

"Oh yeah?" Axel asked as he took a step closer to Roxas, placing his hands on his slim hips.

"Uh huh. And besides, it's not like we'd be wearing these costumes for all that long anyway."

"Good point," Axel agreed before leaning down to gently kiss Roxas. "So, wanna go play cops and criminals resisting arrest?"

Roxas laughed. "What happened to good 'ol cops and robbers?"

"It sounds like something a six-year-old would play. Besides, things will be _much _more interesting with you trying to resist arrest."

"You're a nerd, you know that right?"

"Yep, it's one of the many reasons you love me," Axel answered with a smirk.


	50. Benching a Million

Title: Benching a Million

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Riku

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations 21-Labor

Word Count: 299

Rating: T

Summary: Demyx chooses an opportune time to be M.I.A.

**BENCHING A MILLION**

"Where's Demyx?" Axel asked, glancing around for the bassist.

"He said he had to talk to Danny," Roxas answered, coiling up an amp cable.

"Amazing how he always disappears when it's time to set up or tear down," Riku observed.

"Yeah," Axel agreed as he packed his guitar away, realizing that Demyx _did _tend to always be M.I.A when it came time for any real work.

After helping Riku tare down his drum kit, Roxas and Axel made the first of several trips out to the van. Demyx stood with a small group, laughing, with his back to the backdoor of the club. Roxas frowned as he stepped closer and swayed in Demyx's direction, causing the mic-stands he was carrying to collide with the back of Demyx's head.

"Hey!" Demyx protested, his hand automatically finding the back of his head as he turned to see Roxas and Axel walking by. "What the hell was _that _for?"

"Oh, did I hit you?" Roxas asked in mock ignorance, a wicked smirk pulling at one corner of his mouth. "Oops."

"Oops _my ass_," Demyx bit out. "You did that on _purpose_."

"Let's just chalk it up to you being in the wrong place at the wrong time," Roxas suggested.

"You know," Axel began. "if you were helping us get all the gear squared away instead of shooting the shit out here-"

"First of all," Demyx interrupted. "I'm 'squaring away' a paying gig for us. Secondly, you know I don't _do _physical labor. It leads to sweating, and that's disgusting."

"Hefting around your bass isn't going to cause you to break out in a sweat." Roxas shook his head.

"And if it does, you're doing it wrong," Axel pointed out.

"Okay," Demyx held up his hands in surrender. "I get it. I'll help."


	51. Pretty Disaster Smile

Title: Pretty Disaster Smile

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations 55-Sore

Word Count: 293

Rating: T

Summary: Roxas proves to be less than graceful.

**PRETTY DISASTER SMILE**

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Roxas said apprehensively.

"Five minutes ago you were chomping at the bit to try it," Axel pointed out with a sigh.

"Well, that was before I got out here and realized how stupid this is."

"You'll be fine."

Roxas glanced up at Axel, watching him carefully for any sign of untruthfulness. He found none, so with a weary sigh, he reached out with his foot and placed it on one end of Axel's skateboard. Axel smiled.

"What do I have to do?" Roxas asked.

"It's super simple," Axel answered. "Just place your one foot near the center of the deck," Axel instructed. "Then use your other foot to push off and keep you rolling."

Roxas did as told, and proceeded to fall flat on his back when the deck flew out from under him. His head smacked against the unforgiving concrete of the sidewalk, the impact knocking the breath from his lungs.

"Shit Roxas," Axel said, his voice an odd mixture of laughter and concern.

"Ow," Roxas coughed, trying to sit up.

"You're seriously uncoordinated." Axel smiled as he bent to help Roxas to his feet.

"No more," Roxas gasped as he swayed. Axel's grip on his shirt was the only thing keeping him from falling on the ground again.

"Whoa there," Axel laughed.

"Shut up." Roxas glared up at Axel, deciding his pain was all the red-head's fault.

"You're pretty wobbly. Want me to carry you upstairs?"

"_No_," Roxas hissed, pulling out to Axel's grasp before taking a couple of shaky steps.

"You're definitely going to be sore for awhile," Axel warned.

"Thanks to _you_," Roxas pointed out, his pride hurting almost as bad as the knot on the back of his head.


	52. Two Dollar Milloinaire

Title: Two Dollar Millionaire

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Riku

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations 7-Psychic

Word Count: 283

Rating: T

Summary: Secret Santa?

**TWO DOLLAR MILLIONAIRE**

"So, what are you guys getting me for Christmas?" Axel asked, grinning like a fool from his position next to Roxas on the bench of the booth, across from Riku and Demyx.

"Nothing," Riku answered immediately, stirring sugar into his coffee.

"I'm with Riku," Demyx laughed. "I, for one, am _way _too poor to be buying presents for anyone."

Axel frowned and made a big show of pouting, so Roxas draped an arm across the taller man's shoulders. "_I'm _getting you something. I already have it actually."

"That's different," Axel said, a hint of a smile crossing his features.

"You _have _to get him a present since you're sleeping with him," Riku pointed out. "Dem and I don't have that particular obligation."

"Thank God," Axel joked.

Riku made a face, still intent of getting his coffee just right.

"Well, why don't we do a secret Santa?" Roxas suggested. "That way everyone gets at least one present."

"With only four of us, it wouldn't really be 'secret'." Riku shook his head. "But, it's a good idea."

"We could draw names to figure out who has to buy for who," Roxas added. "And have a ten dollar cap."

"We can all afford that," Axel said, lighting up with the prospect of receiving a present.

Demyx shook his head, skeptical. "I can't carry that kind of pressure going into a gift buying endeavor."

"What pressure?" Roxas asked laughing. "All you have to do is buy a ten dollar gift."

"But I'm not psychic. How am I suppose to decide on what to buy? What if you don't like what I get?"

"Two words. Gift. Card," Riku said as if he had solved all the world's problems.


	53. Sandbox Hooligans

Title: Sandbox Hooligans

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Riku

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations 56-Beg

Word Count: 300

Rating: G

Summary: All is fair in snowball fights.

**SANDBOX HOOLIGANS**

Axel carefully peered over the deep snowdrift he was crouching behind and scanned the nearby snowy landscape. Everything was quiet and still, without anyone in sight. Axel knew better however, and remained where he was with a snowball in one gloved hand, waiting. Roxas popped up from behind a drift a few feet away, his hands held high overhead, snowballs in each one, a wide smile on his face.

"Beg for mercy or feel my snowy wrath!" he yelled.

"Your _snowy wrath_?" Axel asked laughing.

Roxas answered by chucking both snowballs at Axel. One missed by a mile, but the other connected with Axel face with a satisfying 'smack'.

"I win!" Roxas hollered, throwing his fist in the air in triumph.

"Guess again!" Riku yelled, appearing from seemingly nowhere and throwing a barrage of snowballs in Roxas' direction.

"Ugh!" Roxas howled dramatically as Riku's icy ammunition pelted him, causing him to fall back into a drift.

This brought about a whole new fight, with various creative insults and threats tossed right along with the snowballs. Axel and Roxas combined their forces against Riku, pinning him down behind a tree.

"No fair!" Riku yelled.

"It's a war, everything's fair." Roxas laughed as he threw another snowball in Riku's direction.

"You can't gang up on him like that," Demyx interjected from the 'safe zone'.

"Oh, sorry, _mom_," Axel said sarcastically.

"I'm just saying-"

"If you're so worried about it, jump in. You can be on his team."

"I'm not joining in with you three hooligans carrying on like you are. It's only a matter of time before one of you receives permanent damage."

"That's the fun part," Axel laughed.

"Eat snow!" Riku yelled, taking advantage of Roxas and Axel being distracted by Demyx, sending a volley of snowballs raining down upon them.


	54. Testing for Pinecones

Title: Testing for Pinecones

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Roxas, Axel, Demyx

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations 5-Cruise

Word Count: 205

Rating: G

Summary: Holiday gig + surplus of merchandise = gift giving ideas

**TESTING FOR PINECONES**

The last song of the set was winding down. All that remained was for the guitar to continue for a few more chords, and then their time on stage as part of the two band 'Rockin' Christmas' event at Jimmy's would be over. They were the opening band, but you wouldn't have know it by the way the crowd had reacted to them. They cheered, clapped, whistled, and stomped, wanting more. Unfortunately their time slot didn't allow for more. Roxas righted his Santa hat, since it had gone a little further then askew during the previous song, and held up a hand, giving a semblance of a wave to the crowd.

"Thank you!" He said excitedly into his mic. "Chronicles of Shep are up next, so keep it going for them, and happy holidays!"

"And don't forget to cruise on back to our merch table," Axel began, sidling up to Roxas, using his microphone instead of his own. "and pick up a CD or t-shirt, so we don't have to carry them back out to the van."

Roxas heard Demyx scoff, even over the crowd's yelling. "They make great presents," he added, grinning as he slapped Axel on the back, maybe slightly harder then necessary.


	55. How to Break Apart Your New Snowboard

Title: How to Break Apart Your New Snowboard

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas, Riku

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #15-Miracle

Word Count: 252

Rating: G

Summary: Riku dares Axel.

Warnings: The snowboarding terminology is most likely wrong.

**HOW TO BREAK APART YOUR NEW SNOWBOARD**

Riku leaned against a frost-covered railing, glancing down the slope at the money booter the pros used to practice for Slope Style competitions. A grin pulled at one corner of his mouth as his line of sight zeroed in on Axel.

"Hey," he said casually. "The money booter's open today."

"Yeah?" Axel asked, interested.

"You should take a hit."

Axel stared at the icy ramp, weighing the risks.

"There's a reason it's normally closed to everyone _but _the pros," Roxas tossed in, knowing Axel was seriously considering taking a run down the slope.

"I dare you," Riku said with a smirk, completely aware of the effect those three words would have on Axel.

With a determined look on his face, Axel slapped his free foot onto his board, bending down to secure it before straitening again. "Ten bucks says I can pull off a double rodeo air."

"And stick a clean landing?" Riku asked.

"Of course," Axel said confidently.

"You're on," Riku said, accepting the bet.

"You're an idiot." Roxas said to Axel, shaking his head.

"Definitely," Axel agreed with a grin, adjusting his goggles.

"Seriously, this isn't very bright," Roxas continued.

"Shut up and let him go crash and burn already," Riku said laughing.

"I'm not going to crash," Axel scoffed.

"Sure you are." Riku pat Axel's back a little harder then necessary. "It'll be a miracle if you don't end up a crumpled heap of broken bones."

"Thanks for the confidence," Axel muttered.

"Hey, I'd rather keep my ten bucks."


	56. You and Your Starlight!

Title: You and Your Starlight!

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #12-Suicide

Word Count: 204

Rating: T

Summary: A different kind of morning after.

**YOU AND YOUR STARLIGHT**

Roxas and Axel shuffled down the sidewalk, both hung-over from the previous night's party that had spilled over into the wee-hours of the morning. It hadn't been _just _another party either. It had been the New Years Eve party to end all parties, and now they were feeling the less-then-desirable aftereffects of their actions. Roxas peered up at the sun, shining brightly in the clear blue sky above, and pulled his hoodie further over his eyes.

"I wish the sun would commit suicide," he muttered bitterly.

"Whose idea was it to come outside again?" Axel asked adjusting his sunglasses.

"Maybe you don't, but I need coffee, and we're fresh out at home."

"Oh. Right."

"Remind me to never let you talk me into playing drinking games with you ever again," Roxas said, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

"You were all for it at the time," Axel began, then after a brief pause added, "I think. And you can't say it wasn't fun."

"I can't remember if it _was _or not, everything gets fuzzy after nine o'clock."

"I think this is where we're supposed make the cliché New Year's resolution about never drinking again," Axel said with a weak laugh.


	57. Bask in the Backlight

Title: Bask in the Backlight

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #38-Flame

Word Count: 217

Rating: T

Summary: Power outages will strike when you least expect them.

**BASK IN THE BACKLIGHT**

Axel expertly moved his character through a checkpoint and towards what would be the last battle of the game. The lamp next to the couch flickered twice, warning of a power outage; and in the next second, the room was plunged into darkness.

"_No! _Son of a bitch!" Axel yelled, jumping from the couch. "Of all the shitty times for the God-damned power to go out." Axel gripped his x-box controller tightly, seriously considering tossing it across the room.

Roxas laughed. "I'm sure you'll get back there."

"It took me _two hours _to get to that level and I'm not sure it finished saving at the last checkpoint before the power went out. _Damn it_," Axel hissed in pain when his shins connected with the coffee table.

"Sit down before you kill yourself," Roxas advised, getting up from the couch himself.

Roxas carefully felt his way into the kitchen and rummaged through a drawer until his fingertips came into contact with a lighter, then made his way back to the living room. He located the candle in the center of the coffee table and lit it. The flame grew brighter, and filled the room with a soft glow.

"Ta-da."

Axel smiled up at Roxas. "Aren't you handy."

"I do tend to make boy scouts jealous," Roxas joked.


	58. Even Truckers Get Fancy

Title: Even Truckers Get Fancy

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Riku

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #87-Crybaby

Word Count: 269

Rating: T

Summary: The woes of black tie gigs.

**EVEN TRUCKERS GET FANCY**

"Hold still," Roxas warned with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I can't. This is seriously uncomfortable," Axel whined.

"Well, this is all but impossible with you wiggling around." Axel took a deep breath and did his best to hold still as Roxas restarted tying his tie.

"Who the hell has a punk-rock band play at a black tie wedding anyway?" Axel complained.

"Diehard fans that are paying us a small fortune, that's who," Demyx answered, tucking his black dress shirt into his black slacks. "How can you _not _know how to tie a tie?"

"It's not like ties are a big part of my daily wardrobe."

"Quit your whining, crybaby," Riku teased, lounging in a bright red velvet chair.

"Quit slouching in that chair, you're going to get all wrinkled," Demyx said, gripping Riku's arm and hauling him to his feet.

"The deal was that we'd dress up in these fancy duds. Nobody said that we had to keep them in pristine condition," Riku retorted.

"Don't you have any sense of right and wrong?" Demyx frowned.

"These _clothes _feel wrong," Axel mumbled.

Roxas grinned as he straightened Axel's hot pink tie. "Dressing in something other then ripper jeans and a beat-to-hell t-shirt for the next couple of hours isn't going to kill you."

"It might," Axel countered with a hint of a smirk.

"You clean up well, you know that?" Roxas asked, taking a step back to give Axel an appreciative once-over.

"You're not so bad yourself," Axel breathed, hooking two fingers in the waistband of Roxas' slacks, pulling him in until their torsos collided.


	59. A Season of Squirrels

Title: A Season of Squirrels

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas, Riku

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #76-Weight

Word Count: 276

Rating: T

Summary: Riku's locked his keys in his apartment.

**A SEASON OF SQUIRRELS**

"I can get in through a window; the only problem is," Riku paused, stopping below the fire escape of his apartment building. "the ladder is busted. So I'll need one of you to lift me up to the first landing."

"By one of us, I'm assuming you mean me?" Axel asked.

"Well, yeah. No offence Rox, but you're seriously short. I don't think you'd be all that much help."

Roxas frowned. "Asshole."

Riku shrugged, unconcerned with Roxas' comment. "Or, we could lift _you _up there."

"I'm not even sure which apartment's yours," Roxas protested.

"Trust me, you'll know when you get to it. Come on Axel," Riku began as he gripped Roxas' sweatshirt, dragging him closer. "Help me lift him up there."

"Wait," Roxas protested as Axel bent and gripped one leg just below his knee, Riku doing the same with the other.

"Reach up and grab onto the grating, then pull yourself up," Axel advised Roxas as they hoisted him into the air.

"Come on, we don't have all day," Riku added shifting his weight to support Roxas' better.

"You seriously owe me Riku," Roxas grumbled as he stretched his hands out and grabbed onto the grating of the fire escape.

"Yeah, yeah. Open the door for us," Riku ordered as Roxas pulled himself onto the first landing.

"Maybe I'll just make myself at home for a while instead." Roxas smiled down at them.

"I'll just buzz one of my neighbors to come down and let us in," Riku countered.

"Why the hell didn't you just do that to begin with?" Roxas asked stopping his progress up the steps.

Riku shrugged. "This seemed more entertaining."


	60. Fake ID Land

Title: Fake ID Land

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Riku

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #19-Belch

Word Count: 297

Rating: M

Summary: Roxas is mauled by a fan.

**FAKE ID LAND**

Roxas smiled and attempted to act as though he was interested in what the girl next to him was blabbering on about. He was only able to make out every few words since her sentences were heavily slurred. She'd been coming on to him for the past half hour, and try as he might, he couldn't get rid of her. It was an unfair combination of him being too nice to send her on her way and her being too plastered to get a clue; he wasn't interested.

"Serisly, you're the 'ottest," she repeated the same sentence twice before moving onto something new. "Wanna go ta the ladies room?"

"Uh, no," Roxas answered, trying to politely remove her hand from his crotch. He glanced up at Riku, who was on his other side, and silently pleaded for help.

"Why not?"

"Can I call you a cab or something?" Roxas offered, trying to wrangle the intoxicated fan.

"You're gonna be in it with me?" she giggled before belching loudly in his face. "Ooopsie."

"That's one classy lady you've got there Rox," Riku laughed.

"A keeper for sure," Axel added with a grin.

"Guys," Roxas pleaded. "A little help?"

"Oh I don't know Rox," Demyx said as he stepped up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think you've got things under control. Why don't you take the nice girl home and we'll see you in the morning."

"Guys, seriously. This isn't funny," Roxas said as his three bandmates left the bar laughing, leaving him to battle the girl that was attempting to crawl into his lap. "Guys!"

"Mmmm," the girl moaned. "I don't feel s'good."

"Please don't let her puke on me," Roxas prayed as he tried to escape from her grip around his torso.


	61. As For Escaping

Title: As for Escaping…

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #27-Eliminate

Word Count: 476

Rating: M

Summary: Axel attempts to change Roxas' mind.

**AS FOR ESCAPING…**

Axel pressed against Roxas, guiding him back until Roxas' body came into contact with the wall, jarring them both. Axel pulled his lips away from Roxas' and placed both hands on the wall, on either side of Roxas' head, trapping him there.

"Stop," Roxas said in the most forceful tone he could manage and attempted to escape by ducking out under Axel's arm.

Axel eliminated that route by wrapping his arm around the smaller man's waist, stopping him.

"I know you want to," Axel murmured, leaning in to kiss Roxas once more as he gripped his hip, grinding his own against him, letting him know how much he wanted him.

Roxas turned his head. "I'm not doing this here," he announced in a shaky voice, dragging in deep breaths and letting them out as if he'd been running.

"You can't fool me," Axel said with a low chuckle, his hand sliding between their bodies to find the front of Roxas' jeans.

"Axel," Roxas began then paused, sucking in a breath and letting it out with a woosh as he tried to calm himself down. "We can't do this here."

"Why not?" Axel asked, unconcerned with Roxas' protests.

"Because it's not…" Roxas' thought trailed off when Axel's hand gripped his butt and the red-head firmly pressed his hips into Roxas'. "Stop," he attempted again. "Seriously, we can't do this."

"No one's going to care," Axel countered.

"It's still wrong. Plus a little disgusting. And what if we get caught?"

Axel let one shoulder rise then fall in a shrug. "Someone gets a free show," he joked then returned to trying to work Roxas' jeans down his hips.

"Jeez," Roxas hissed through clenched teeth. "Could you be a little more impatient?"

"Can you be more a little more uncooperative?"

"Just hang on two minutes until we get back to our room."

"But I want you _now_."

"I'm not doing this," Roxas said firmly, pushing Axel away.

Axel sighed. "You're no fun."

"I'm not into getting my rocks off in the bathroom of a hotel lobby," Roxas corrected.

"I'm sticking with my previous statement," Axel grumbled, straightening his shirt as he pouted. "What happened to 'fun Roxas' who likes to make out behind bars? And comes by for a quickie on my lunch hour?"

"Those are totally different situations and neither take place in a _public bathroom_."

"Ugh," Axel growled and for a second Roxas thought he might even stomp his foot like a spoiled little kid.

"You're cute when your frustrated," Roxas laughed as he hurried to zip his jeans.

"Cute enough to change your mind?" Axel asked, hopeful.

Roxas shook his head and, defeated, Axel slipped out of the stall and opened the door to the bathroom, intent on making his way through the crowded hotel lobby and back to his and Roxas' room in record time.


	62. An Indecent Decade

Title: An Indecent Decade

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Demyx, Axel/Roxas

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #33-Forgive

Word Count: 417

Rating: M

Summary: Demyx receives an unexpected call.

**AN INDECENT DECADE**

Demyx hung a set of keys on a hook labeled 'twenty-two', which corresponded with the parking space he'd parked the car they belonged to in. He exited the little booth designated the Valet's Station and straightened his vest and tie. It was a slow day, considering it was a Friday afternoon, and Demyx was counting down the minutes until his eight hour shift was over.

"This sucks," Kurz, his co-worker, complained. "I hate it when it's this slow."

"Yeah," Demyx replied. "It's pretty boring."

"Not to mention the tips are lousy."

Demyx nodded in response and the duo fell into silence, waiting for the next guest to arrive. However, the silence was abruptly brought to an end when the chorus of 'Burn it to the Ground' by Nickelback started playing.

"Shit," Demyx cursed, digging in the pocket of his slacks for his cell phone.

His boss was pretty laid back and would probably be fine with him having his cell phone at work. However, he wouldn't be as likely to forgive the fact that it hadn't been on 'vibrate'. Demyx flipped open the phone and pressed it to his ear, not taking the time to see who the caller was, the ringtone had given that away already.

"Axel," Demyx began as he walked away from Kurz, pausing to hold up a finger to indicate to him that he'd be a minute. "What's up?"

Axel didn't answer directly, but after listening for a few seconds Demyx knew _exactly _what was up. If the harsh breathing and occasional groan hadn't given it away, Roxas could clearly be heard begging for _more _and was accompanied by Axel moaning 'Fuck, Roxas.'. Demyx glanced at the clock inside the booth. It read four forty-five, which meant Axel should still have been at work at Game Stop.

_Nice_. Demyx thought, rolling his eyes. That would explain why Axel had accidentally called him. His phone was probably in the pocket of his jeans which he almost certainly didn't have time to totally take off for the couple's quickie in the back room of the store. With a weary sigh, Demyx flipped closed his phone and returned it to his pocket, silently wishing he'd let the call go to voicemail. Then he could have played that little gem back for them when they all met up at practice later that night.

"That was short," Kurz commented when Demyx returned.

"Yeah," Demyx replied, unable to stop himself from cracking a grin. "He was a little busy."


	63. Facewater

Title: Facewater

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Riku

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #41-Speech

Word Count: 255

Rating: T

Summary: Post-show after party. Band members only.

**FACEWATER**

"Why is it that you three have to get shit-faced drunk after every show?" Demyx asked his bandmates before taking a sip from his own 'adult beverage'.

"It's our little way of congratulating ourselves," Axel offered. "And I'm not _shit-faced _by the way."

"Yeah, I'm not as drunk as you think I am," Riku said, sliding his empty glass back and forth across the bar between his hands.

"Uh huh," Demyx replied sarcastically, unconvinced by Riku's proclamation on the level of his sobriety.

Roxas groaned. His sat leaning over the bar, with his face pressed against its cool surface. "I…I don't feel s'good," he slurred, his speech heavily distorted thanks to the alcohol. "I…I think we should, c…c…call it a 'ight."

Riku snorted and repeated Roxas' statement, making it completely unintelligible.

"He wasn't _that _bad," Demyx laughed.

"He's drunk," Riku scoffed, swinging his arm out to point at Roxas and losing his balance because of it, almost tumbling to the floor.

"I think you're hearing's drunk," Axel commented, causing all four to laugh as he reached out to steady Riku.

"Ugh," Roxas moaned in between gasps as he attempted to catch his breath. "Don't make me do that."

"What, laugh?" Axel asked, noticing how Roxas' cheeks were losing their reddish color.

"I'm gunna puke," Roxas announced and attempted to stand up. The movement left him dizzy, and Demyx stepped in, taking a firm grip on the shorter man's arm.

"Hang on Rox," Demyx coaxed as he tried to lead Roxas to the bathroom. "Don't spew."


	64. REACH for the Shooter Challenged

Title: REACH for the Shooter Challenged

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #49-Alive

Word Count: 297

Rating: M

Summary: Axel and Roxas play a round of Firefight.

**REACH FOR THE SHOOTER CHALLENGED**

"Okay, the red dots on your HUD are enemies. The right trigger is how you shoot your gun, the left one throws grenades. The right bumper re-lodes your gun, and 'Y' switches weapons. 'A' is jump. Press the right stick to use your scope, press the left to crouch. The left stick moves your feet and the right moves your head," Axel paused to take a breath. "Any questions?"

"That was a lot of information," Roxas replied, glancing down at the Xbox controller in his hand.

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out as you go. Just follow me."

"Alright."

Both looked to the TV screen as a beeping started. 'Firefight in, three…two…one…' _Beep_

"Okay, come on," Axel said as he began moving his SPARTAN towards the cover of a building.

"How do I move again?" Roxas asked.

"Right stick feet, left stick head."

Roxas' SPARTAN moved swiftly after Axel's, his side of the screen showing mostly the dirt for the first few seconds until Roxas got the hang of the controls. SPARTAN-A008 led SPARTAN-R013 up the staircase and stopped at a busted out window.

"Alright, move over to that sniper riffle and pick it up," Axel directed.

"Uh…"

"Walk up to it and hold the right bumper." Roxas did as told. "Now, stay in this window and shoot anything that's not me. Use your scope. It will help with the distortion of the guys further away."

Axel expertly moved his SPARTAN out of the building and out onto the grounds below. The Covenant began to swarm forward, and SPARTAN-A008 ran straight into them.

"All you have to do is stay alive and cover me."

"Oops," Roxas laughed as Axel's SPARTAN fell to the ground in a tangled heap.

"Remember when I said to shoot everything _except _me?"


	65. Recognizer

Title: Recognizer

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #28-Birth

Word Count: 296

Rating: G

Summary: The band's keeping something from Roxas.

**RECOGNIZER**

"Happy birthday!" Riku and Demyx shouted in unison when Roxas approached their usual table at their favorite restaurant.

Roxas laughed and attempted to not look as embarrassed as he felt, noticing practically everyone in the place was looking at him. "Thanks guys, but if the waiters come out here with a cake and sing, I'll kill you."

"But that's the best part," Riku complained.

"Heads up," Axel said as he slid into the booth next to Roxas. "They'll be bringing the cake right after dinner."

"_Great_," Roxas groaned.

"Cheer up Rox," Demyx said with a grin. "It's your birthday and that means presents. That's worth the whole embarrassing spectacle you'll be going through in about half an hour."

"That depends on what you guys got me," Roxas joked. "When do I get these elusive presents?"

"_Present _would be more accurate," Riku mumbled under his breath.

"We all chipped in on one gift," Axel explained.

Roxas nodded. "You know you didn't have to get me anything."

"Yeah right," Riku laughed. "And listen to you complain how we didn't? Besides you're going to love what we got you."

"What is it?"

"We can't tell you or it won't be a surprise," Axel joked.

"It's in my car, so you'll just have to wait until after dinner," Demyx said.

Roxas nodded, but his curiosity got the better of him. "Can't you give me a hint?"

"You'll never guess it," Riku pointed out.

"It's something you'd never expect. _Right Axel?_" Riku asked, fixing Axel with an intense glare.

"Hey, I've kept it a secret," Axel defended himself. "He doesn't have a clue."

"It's going to drive me nuts, can you just tell me?" Roxas asked again.

"Nope," Axel said draping an arm over Roxas' shoulder. "You'll just have to wait."


	66. Interlude

Title: Interlude

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #78-Dependant

Word Count: 300

Rating: G

Summary: Roxas gets to play with his new toy.

**INTERLUDE**

Roxas stood in the center of his and Axel's living room, holding the new electric guitar he got for his birthday. He adjusted the strap a couple of inches before lifting it over his head and letting it hold the weight of the guitar. He checked his amp cable, then pulled out his pick, which was held between three strings on the neck of the guitar, and strummed it against the chords once.

"It should be in tune," Axel said.

Roxas nodded, though he still felt that he couldn't really tell if it was or not. He'd just take Axel's word.

"So," Axel began as he reclined onto the couch. "Play me a song."

"What do you want to hear?" Roxas asked as he played a couple of chords.

"It doesn't matter. Surprise me." He smiled.

Roxas thought for a minute, then began playing the simplistic opening chords of _Smoke on the Water_. Axel grinned, bobbing his head with the rhythm until Roxas reached the part of the song where the rhythm changed and he paused, staring at his left hand as he tried to remember what he was suppose to play next. After a few seconds he glanced up at Axel, hoping he would lend some kind of clue. Axel shook his head, giving Roxas a playful grin as he pushed himself from the couch.

"Like this," he said as he stepped behind Roxas and pushed his hands away from the guitar. Axel played the next section of the song, then stepped back and let Roxas take over again.

"I can't wait until I'm not dependant on you holding my hand while I play."

"It'll happen sooner then you think." Axel moved around Roxas, standing in front of him. "You're getting really good, you just need some more practice."


	67. We Play Paper Scissors Rock

Title: We Play Paper Scissors Rock

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Riku

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #65-Rivalry

Word Count: 246

Rating: G

Summary: Roxas and Axel have a little rivalry going.

**WE PLAY PAPER SCISSORS ROCK**

"I bet I can get Boardwalk three weeks in a row," Axel boasted.

"Only 'cause you cheat," Roxas said under his breath.

"Hey, it's not my fault you can't play the game."

"_Right_," Roxas scoffed. "You only want to play the same game over and over 'cause it's the only one you can win."

"Name _any _game, and I'll win," Axel said confidently.

"I already named a game and you both vetoed it," Demyx pointed out.

"_Clue _is for little kids." Axel folded his arms across his chest.

"Aren't _all _board games for little kids?" Riku asked and received glares from both Roxas and Axel.

"Okay, this rivalry between the two of you is getting really old," Demyx sighed. "Just pick a game and let's play. You're ruining all the fun of game night."

"Don't call it that," Riku cringed. "You make it sound lame.""It is what it is." Demyx shrugged.

"How about _Life_?" Roxas suggested.

"That's fine with me," Axel said with a grin. "Shall we make it interesting?""Interesting how? By betting on who will win?" Riku asked. "No offence Rox, but my money's on Axel. He seriously can't lose."

"Of course he can't. He cheats," Roxas said as he grabbed _Life _from the shelf.

"I don't cheat," Axel said adamantly.

"God, stop fighting," Demyx shouted. "You're acting like little kids."

"Board games bring out the worst in people," Riku said in a serious tone. "Maybe we should switch to bowling or something."


	68. I Would Walk 500 Miles

Title: I Would Walk 500 Miles

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Riku

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #14-Loyal

Word Count: 270

Rating: G

Summary: Roxas chooses an unlikely side.

**I WOULD WALK 500 MILES**

"It's a great gig, _and _we'd be listed on the posters," Axel said, doing his best to convince Demyx to agree with him. He already had Riku on board; just mentioning that they'd receive free beer on tap was all it had taken. And Roxas was on his side, 'cause he was always on his side in these situations.

"It's going to cost at least sixty bucks to drive up there. Plus we'd have to crash in the van because all of the money will have gone to paying for fuel," Demyx pointed out.

"But it pays a hundred," Axel countered.

"And free beer," Riku added.

"I'm with Demyx," Roxas said, finally weighing in on the conversation. "I don't think it's worth it. We could make that hundred in two weeks at our regular gig and we wouldn't have to put out anything."

"Ouch," Riku said, glancing at Axel. "I thought he'd be on _your _side."

"Me too," Axel said, honestly shocked that Roxas wasn't backing him up. "At least I know now where his loyalty lies."

"This doesn't have anything to do with loyalty." Roxas rolled his eyes. "It simply comes down to what's best for the band, and I don't think driving up there is."

"Two of us want to go and two don't," Axel said, frowning at Roxas. "These decisions were easier when Marly was still in the band."

"Yeah, but he always sided with Demyx," Riku reminded Axel.

"And Roxas is usually on mine."

Roxas shook his head and sighed, considering changing his vote just so Axel would stop pinning him with a look of disappointment.


	69. Freedom From Peace of Mind

Title: Freedom From Peace of Mind

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #74-Pain

Word Count: 292

Rating: T

Summary: Axel's forgotten something.

**FREEDOM FROM PEACE OF MIND**

Axel finished tying his shoes before standing up with a groan. He was having the same problem he always did whenever his and Roxas' days off didn't coincide, he didn't want to go to work. He'd much rather stay home with Roxas. And with the weather as crappy as it had been lately, they'd probably never leave the comfort of their warm bed. With another discontented groan he thought of how that's where Roxas currently was, in bed, asleep.

'_Lucky bastard,'_ Axel thought as he slipped on his leather jacket. _'I should call in sick.'_

With a heavy sigh Axel opened the door to his and Roxas' apartment. He was about to close the door behind him when it was wrenched from his hand and he was hit in the head with something. Hard.

"Ouch, damn it!" he hissed in pain, his hand searching his scalp for the bump that would no doubt be appearing in the near future.

"Forgetting something?" Roxas asked, waving an umbrella in front of Axel's face. "It's pouring outside."

"You didn't have to hit me with it," Axel grumbled, taking the offered umbrella.

"Maybe you'll remember it next time," Roxas said with a grin.

It was then that Axel finally noticed Roxas was only wearing his boxers, and a whole new wave of loathing his upcoming workday washed over him.

" 'Kay, it's freezing out here, so go to work," Roxas began as his stepped into the hall and grabbed the front of Axel's jacket, pulling him down for a quick kiss. "Call me when you find out when your lunch is and we'll hook up."

Without another word Roxas disappeared into the apartment, leaving Axel smiling in the hallway. Suddenly the workday didn't seem so bad.


	70. Deviant Arrow

Title: Deviant Arrow

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Riku

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #66-Match

Word Count: 239

Rating: G

Summary: Demyx refuses to play for a good reason.

**DEVIANT ARROW**

"Come on Dem, play," Riku said as the group of four walked across a busy street and towards the park.

"Yeah, if you play, we could have a friendly two on two match up," Axel added, knowing anything they said wasn't likely going to change Demyx's mind.

"You guys know I don't like playing-"

"We know, 'cause you might get sweaty or dirty," Roxas interrupted, causing the others to laugh.

"I'm more of a spectator then a player when it comes to sports," Demyx continued.

"Your loss." Axel shrugged then tossed the football he was carrying in the air before catching it again.

Once the group reached the several acres of grass that made up the park, Axel tightened his grip on the ball, preparing for a pass.

"Go long Rox," he called out.

Roxas took off like a track star with Riku hot on his heels., muttering, "Oh no you don't."

Axel tossed the ball as Roxas turned back towards him, trying to keep Riku at bay with one arm. Riku made one last effort to gain control of the ball, but it hit him in the chest, deflecting towards Roxas' face. The ball hit him with a painful 'smack' and Roxas' hands flew up to his face.

"Ouch, my eye!" he howled.

"See," Demyx began as he and Axel jogged towards Roxas and Riku. "There's another reason not to play sports; someone_ always _gets hurt."


	71. I Believe In Cereal

Title: I Believe In Cereal

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #99-Intelligent

Word Count: 237

Rating: T

Summary: Not the brightest bulb in the box!

**I BELIEVE IN CEREAL**

A chair scraped across the linoleum as Roxas pulled it away from the kitchen table and sat down. He set his plate of toast in front of him and began the task of buttering it. Axel watched without any real interest from across the room where he leaned against the counter, waiting for his own toast to pop from the toaster.

"Have you ever noticed the closer we get to pay day all that's left in the house to eat is bread and peanut butter and jelly?" Axel asked.

"Don't forget Raman," Roxas laughed, glancing up from his toast.

"The other poor man's staple." Axel smiled.

The toaster 'clicked' and Axel's toast sprang from it. He grabbed a slice in each hand and turned back towards the table.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch. Ouch!" he said in a rush, opting to fling his toast the last few feet to his plate rather then burn his fingers further.

One piece made its parlous journey, while the other missed its mark and landed in the center of the table. Axel shook his hands out before picking up the rogue piece of toast.

"That shit's hot," he remarked as he sat down.

"Well, yeah," Roxas began, shaking his head. "It just came out of the _toaster_. It's probably going to be a little warm."

"Shut up," Axel said with a chuckle.

"_So _intelligent," Roxas commented before taking a bite of his own toast.


	72. Natual Born Gymkhanaerr

Title: Natural Born Gymkhana-err

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #8-Insominiac

Word Count: 297

Rating: G

Summary: It's 4:03am and there's a car revving in the living room.

**NATURAL BORN GYMKHANA-ERR**

Axel had tossed and turned most of the night, but finally he'd flopped over onto his stomach with enough force to wake himself. He reached across the bed and found that Roxas' familiar form was missing. His side of the sheets were cool to the touch, which meant that he'd been absent for awhile. Axel craned his neck to check the clock. 4:03. He flipped onto his back and kicked free of the sheets before pushing himself from the bed. He padded across the floor and into the living room. The TV was the only light source in the room, illuminating Roxas, who was sitting on the couch, X-Box controller in hand.

"Are you still playing Dirt 3?" Axle asked, realizing that Roxas may have never come to bed to begin with.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep anyway," Roxas answered, his eyes fixed on the TV.

Axel stepped around the couch and sat next to Roxas, watching as he drove his rally car around, trying to do a donut around a light post. He overshot the post and ended up spinning around several feet away from it.

"Is this still the tutorial?"

"Yeah," Roxas growled as he again missed light post. "There's an achievement for getting platinum medals in all of them."

"Which ones are you missing?"

"The last two."

Axel snatched the controller from Roxas' hands and restarted the donut session.

"Hey!" Roxas complained as Axel expertly completed the required donuts gaining a platinum medal. "Wow. How did you do that?"

"Didn't you listen Ken Block before?"

"Not really."

"Well…" Axel trailed off as he started the Academy Final. Again he quickly worked his way through the course and received a platinum medal. "There, all platinum and you've got your achievement. Can we go to bed now?"


	73. Deer in the Headlights

Title: Deer in the Headlights

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Demyx, Roxas is mentioned

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #29-Medicated

Word Count: 236

Rating: G

Summary: Only one thing on his mind.

A/N: This takes place _before _Axel and Roxas are a couple…so it's obviously out of order.

**DEER IN THE HEADLIGHTS**

He was doing it again, Axel realized. The look Demyx was giving him was a dead giveaway. He racked his brain trying to figure out just _how long _he'd been going on about all the amazing things Roxas had done at practice that afternoon. He glanced down at Demyx's plate and found it almost completely clean.

'A while then,' Axel mused, picking at his own untouched food. 'I really need to get a life.'

"So yeah, I was _there_," Demyx began, unable to hide his amusement at his friend's obvious crush. "I remember the way Roxas sang. Though I wouldn't describe it how you did. What was it again? Heavenly?"

"I didn't say _heavenly_." Axel frowned.

"Hmm, my mistake I guess."

Axel finally dug into his lunch, anything to keep himself from going on and on about every little thing Roxas ever did. Seriously, it was getting out of control. He was acting like a lovesick idiot and constantly tripping over himself in Roxas' presence. He was never at a loss when it came to making himself look foolish.

"He probably thinks I'm a freak," Axel mumbled, unknowingly saying it aloud.

"Probably," Demyx agreed. "In the future, you should refrain from comments like, 'Your eyes are _crazy _blue'."

Axel choked back a groan at the memory.

"It's almost like you have Tourette's when he's around. Maybe you should be medicated."

"At this point I'd consider it."


	74. The Edge

Title: The Edge

Author: Niftypaint24

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #75-Bubble

Word Count: 264

Rating: M

Summary: Not so young and reckless.

**THE EDGE**

"It's not that far."

Roxas fought the hysterical laughter that bubbled up in his throat at Axel's comment. Not that far. Riiiight. It was _only _a hundred and fifty foot drop; not that far at all. Roxas didn't trust his voice to not crack with fear, so he kept his mouth shut. How had he been talked into this? Stupid Axel and his green eyes and that damn lopsided grin of his. That's how. This was probably the most unintelligent, idiotic, foolish, stupid, and irrational thing Roxas had ever been apart of; and it was all Axel's fault.

"Are you going to jump or what?" the operator asked.

"Yeah," Axel answered for Roxas and himself, pushing Roxas towards the edge of the basket.

"No, no-wait," Roxas pleaded.

"The longer you're up here, the worse it's going to get," the operator said, trying to be helpful.

"Just don't look down," Axel supplied.

"Too late," Roxas murmured.

"On the count of three alright?" Axel asked. That infuriating lopsided grin was back and Roxas reluctantly nodded. "One…two…" Axel gripped Roxas around the waist and pushed them both from the basket.

"Fuck!" Roxas screeched, while Axel laughed.

They free fell for what seemed like forever and Roxas felt like he was having a heart attack. Then they reached the end of the bungee chord and were violently yanked back skyward, the whole process starting over again.

"I _fucking hate you _Axel," Roxas growled on their third bounce.

Axel laughed off Roxas' anger. "Everyone needs to be a little reckless once and a while."

"Not me," Roxas said adamantly.


	75. Hypothetical

Title: Hypothetical

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas, Riku, Demyx

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #31-Rob

Word Count: 235

Rating: T

Summary: Riku's looking for a way to get a new drum kit.

**HYPOTHETICAL**

"It's amazing," Riku breathed, staring longingly at the drum kit he was separated from by a pane of glass.

Roxas pressed his face close to the glass, cupping his hands on either side of his face to block out the glare of the sun. "It looks boring. It's just black."

"It's not _boring_, or _just _black," Riku scoffed in a tone that made it clear Roxas didn't know what he was talking about. "It's a Pearl custom kit in a black super high gloss finish, with black chrome hardware."

"Oh, _excuse _me. How could I not have known that?" Roxas rolled his eyes.

"What's the price?" Axel asked, peeking at the drums through the window.

"Way more then I can afford," Riku answered sadly.

"You could always rob a bank," Axel suggested.

Roxas laughed. "I can totally picture Riku in a stupid mask yelling, 'Gimmie all yer money!'"

"Yeah, using two fingers for a gun," Axel added with a chuckle.

"For the record, I would choose a better disguise then a mask and I would bring a shotgun. I think it'd get my point across better then a handgun."

"And you think you'd even make it to the door with a shotgun in your hands? There's a reason people use handguns in those situations," Demyx interjected.

"It's all hypothetical anyway," Roxas laughed. "Right Riku?"

"Yeah…sure. Hypothetical," Riku agreed, glancing back at his dream drum kit.

* * *

Posted on: August 10th 2011


	76. Riku's Wild Kingdom

Title: Riku's Wild Kingdom

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Riku, Axel/Roxas, Demyx

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #37-Lover

Word Count: 250

Rating: T

Summary: Riku starts a new show, staring his band mates.

**RIKU'S WILD KINGDOM**

Boredom. That was the best word to describe what had led Riku to this point. Practice had ended and the band headed back to Axel and Roxas' place since it was the closest, not to mention they were more likely to have edible food in their fridge. Riku flattened himself against the wall with an empty paper towel roll in hand, listening. He could hear the TV and judging by the sounds coming from it, the guys were still playing Madden '09. Riku carefully inched forward, peeking around the corner and into the living room. Demyx sat on one end of the couch, Axel on the other, and Roxas between them. Slowly, Riku brought the cardboard roll to his mouth as he crouched.

"Ah!" he whispered in an atrocious Australian accent. "Here we spy the bassist ridiculous attempting to defend his turf. Oh! We're in luck! He's in battle against the lovers dorkus! As you can see, they are rarely spotted alone, which gives them an unfair advantage in this battle of ground."

"What the hell are you doing?" Demyx asked.

"Oh! Bassist ridiculous has learned some sort of communication skills. _Fascinating_!"

"Shut the hell up and pick up your controller," Demyx insisted.

Riku straightened before chucking the empty paper towel roll at the back of Demyx's head.

"Hey!"

"Oops. It slipped," Riku lied as he planted himself on the arm of the couch.

"Lovers dorkus?" Roxas asked with an arched eyebrow.

"It fits." Riku shrugged, picking up his controller.

* * *

Posted on: September 6th 2011


	77. Crash

Title: Crash

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #92-Speed

Word Count: 298

Rating: T

Summary: Axel's crashed.

A/N: This takes place some time before _Stranded Everywhere_

**CRASH**

"Oh shit. Oh fuck," Axel breathed in a panic.

He knew he should be moving, but his body wasn't listening. Was this shock? Axel glanced down at his white knuckles and willed himself to pulls his hands away from the steering wheel. He stared at them while they shook wildly. After a few minutes of deep breaths, the shaking slowed and reality set in.

"_Fuck!_" Axel shouted, slamming his hands into the steering wheel before reaching for the door handle.

He stumbled out of the driver's seat, feeling dizzy. He gripped the door tightly as he swayed. This wasn't good. Axel shoved his hand into the front pocket of his jeans and dug out his cell. Quickly sliding it open, he dialed Roxas' number. On the fourth ring, Roxas finally picked up.

"Axel?"

"Rox," Axel heard himself say, but his voice was distorted, shaky. "I-"

"What's wrong?"

"I didn't, I guess I was going a little fast-"

"_Axel_," Roxas said harshly. "What happened?"

"I crashed the van," Axel finally spit out.

"You- Are you alright?"

"I don't know. Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I-" Axel hesitated, knowing the reason behind his wreck was a stupid one. "I was speeding and took a turn a little too fast. I lost control."

"There's a reason you're suppose to observe the speed limits," Roxas lectured, then changed the subject. "Where are you?"

"Um…" Axel glanced around. "Just outside of town. Bryant Street I think."

"Okay, I'll call Demyx. Are you _sure _you're okay?"

"I'm fine," Axel said, unable to keep the strain out of his voice.

"You haven't been drinking have you?"

"No," Axel answered, obviously offended.

"Just checking," Roxas soothed. "Just…hang on. If you think you need an ambulance-"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll see you in a couple of minutes."

* * *

Posted on: September 6th 2011


	78. Stitches

Title: Stitches

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas, Demyx

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #89-Defeat

Word Count: 289

Rating: T

Summary: Long night at the hospital.

A/N: This follows _Crash_

**STITCHES**

"Fuck Axel," Demyx groaned. "Now how the _fuck _are we suppose to get out gear to shows?"

"I know. Sorry. I fucked up," Axel mumbled, hanging his head if defeat. Demyx had been chewing him out since he and Roxas had picked him up. An hour later, he was still at it.

"At least he's okay," Roxas said, trying to get Demyx off the topic of the van.

Demyx let out a big sigh, "Yeah. It could have been a lot worse."

"How long are we going to have to wait here?" Roxas asked, annoyed that they'd been kept waiting. When they'd brought Axel into the ER, the cut on his forehead still bleeding freely, they'd been rushing into a room; but they hadn't seen the doctor since he'd left twenty minutes ago to gather what he needed to stitch Axel's wound.

"At least I'm not bleeding anymore," Axel offered.

"If you were, you'd have bled out by now."

The door opened and the doctor entered, pushing a small cart.

"Alright, let's get that wound stitched up," the doctor greeted.

"Am I going to be able to go home?" Axel asked as the doctor took another look at his cut.

"Yeah, you have a mild concussion, so it's important that you're friends keep an eye on you," the doctor glanced at Roxas, then Demyx. "You should wake him up every couple of hours."

Roxas nodded. He'd be the one pulling the all-nighter to make sure Axel didn't slip into a coma or whatever. Axel hissed as the doctor began prepping his head wound.

"You're lucky. Another inch higher and I'd have needed to shave your hair off," the doctor said.

"Thank god for that small miracle," Axel laughed halfheartedly.

* * *

Posted on: September 6th 2011


	79. Might As Well Face It

Title: Might As Well Face It

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #2-Addict

Word Count: 227

Rating: G

Summary: It's time for an intervention.

**MIGHT AS WELL FACE IT**

"I've been watching your filthy habit for the last three days," Axel began seriously, folding his arms across his chest.

"Filthy habit?" Roxas asked confused, continuing to play.

"Yes. It's gotten out of control. You're an addict."

"Of what exactly?" Roxas asked, tearing his eyes away from the screen for a split second to glance at Axel. Axel pointed to the TV screen, Roxas catching the movement out of the corner of his eye. "Rock Band?"

"Yeah."

Roxas snorted. "You're just jealous that I can kick your ass on the guitar now."

"Anyone who plays for twelve hours a day probably could," Axel pointed out.

"I haven't played for _twelve _hours-"

"Trust me. I was paying attention. Have you even eaten today?"

"Yeah, I had an apple."

"_One _piece of fruit doesn't replace a day's worth of meals," Axel lectured, rolling his eyes. "Look, though this whole conversation you haven't even hit pause."

"I didn't think I needed to." Roxas frowned. "I didn't think it was _that _serious of a conversation. And for the record, I've only been playing excessively for the last couple of days. You were at work and I was bored."

"Okay." Axel held up his hands in submission. "How about we go meet Riku for pizza?"

"Sure." Roxas shrugged. "Just lemme finish this song…"

"Rox," Axel groaned.

"I'm kidding," Roxas laughed. "I'm _kidding_."

* * *

Posted on: September 6th 2011


	80. Baby Come On

Title: Baby Come On

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [AU]

Characters: Axel, Roxas

Table: 4

Prompt: 100_situations #61-Race

Word Count: 295

Rating: M

Summary: Roxas gives Axel a hard time.

**BABY COME ON**

Axel raced from the bathroom, his nametag held firmly between his teeth, running his hands through his hair in an attempt to tame it, or at least make it look like he hadn't just woken up, which he had. Roxas was sitting at their tiny kitchen table, munching on a sandwich, his version of breakfast, when Axel flew into the room.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Roxas asked.

"I'm fucking late," Axel mumbled from behind his nametag.

"You have to work today?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Axel asked, pinning his nametag onto the front of his shirt.

"It's labor day…"

Axel snorted. "I work at Game Stop, not Wells Fargo. We don't observe stupid holidays." Roxas looked disappointed. "Why? What's up?"

Roxas shrugged. "I just figured it's been awhile…" Roxas trailed off suggestively and Axel nodded. It had been _forever _since they'd been able to find any time to spare for sex, at least as far as he was concerned. "and I thought you had the day off."

"I don't," Axel said sadly. "You could swing by at lunch," Axel suggested.

They shared a smile, remembering the few times they'd managed to have a quicky in the back room of Axel's work.

"Yeah," Roxas said slowly, dragging the word out. "I had something much more…involved in mind." Axel arched an eyebrow and Roxas smirked. "You know, crazy hot sex. Just go at it until we pass out."

Axel groaned. "You're killing me Rox." Roxas never talked like this and Axel was _pretty sure _he was doing it on purpose. The blond laughed, confirming it. "Seriously-"

"Too bad you have to work though," Roxas sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. "You're pretty late already."

"I hate you," Axel grumbled.

"Love you too." Roxas smiled.

* * *

Posted on: September 6th 2011


	81. Called In

Title: Called In  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: #44-Elope (100situations)  
Word Count: 279  
Rating: T  
Summary: [AU] Axel and Roxas are missing. [Axel/Roxas, Demyx, Riku]  
Warnings: Yaoi

**CALLED IN**

"Hey is Axel around?" Demyx asked the kid behind the counter.

"No, he called in sick;" he answered with a frown, and then added, "Leaving me high and dry until this afternoon."

"That sucks," Demyx offered.

"Do you want me to take some kind of message for him?"

"No, thanks though," Demyx said, wandering towards the pre-owned bin where Riku was busy reading game titles. "Apparently, Axel called in sick."

"Huh, that's weird that he didn't answer his phone when we called. The only time he doesn't is when he's at work… Or boinking Roxas."

Demyx made a face. "Roxas didn't answer when I called him either."

"Maybe they eloped."

"Don't you think they'd call before just taking off?"

Riku lifted one shoulder, and then let it fall again, unconcerned. "Stranger things have happened."

"Well, we can't really have a practice without our guitar player. Minus our vocalist maybe, but Axel's pretty essential."

"So what do you want to do?" Riku asked, finally looking up from the bin of games.

"Maybe something happened. We're not that far from their place, we should stop by and make sure they're alive."

"Think about what you're saying. Obviously Axel was alive enough to call in sick," Riku checked his cell for the time, "an hour and a half ago. Do you really want to go over there and breakdown the door to find something you'll never be able to un-see once you've seen it?"

"Good point, but I think we should risk it."

"Fine," Riku said. "But I get the right to an 'I told you so'."

Demyx nodded and the pair left GameStop, on their way to Roxas and Axel's apartment.

* * *

Posted on: October 25th 2011


	82. Party Join Us

Title: Party Join Us  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: #60-War (100situations)  
Word Count: 203  
Rating: T  
Summary: [AU] Axel and Roxas are found. [Axel/Roxas, Demyx, Riku]  
Warnings: None

**PARTY JOIN US **

Demyx knocked then Riku, pushing Demyx aside with a 'this is how you do it' look, pounded on the door.

"It's open!" Axel shouted from within.

Demyx opened the door and he and Riku were bombarded with the sounds of war; automatic weapons fire, grenades exploding, men shouting.

"_Oh_," Riku said, rolling his eyes. "Last night was the midnight release for _Modern Warfare 3_."

"And?" Demyx asked.

"That explains everything," Riku answered, fixing Demyx with a look that said '_duh'_.

"You called in sick to work to play video games?" Demyx ask, shocked.

"Yeah," Axel and Roxas answered in unison.

"Axel brought it home last night," Roxas began, eyes glued to the TV. "We took a ten minute break about an hour ago to finally eat something."

"You guys are ridiculous," Demyx said, at a loss. "What about practice tonight?"

"We might not be there," Axel said nonchalantly.

"You guys get another absent mark, and I'm calling your parents," Riku teased, nudging Demyx in the ribs.

"There are always other practices, there's only _one_ first play though."

"Can I join?" Riku asked, stepping around the couch.

"Sure, we can always use another player. The extra controllers are in the kitchen recharging," Roxas offered.

* * *

Posted on: October 25th 2011


	83. Down With the Sickness

Title: Down With the Sickness  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: #69-Overdose (100situations)  
Word Count: 219  
Rating: G  
Summary: [AU] Axel's sick. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: Yaoi, Axel being pathetic

**DOWN WITH THE SICKNESS**

"Can you make me some chicken and stars soup?" Axel whimpered from underneath a mountain of blankets on the bed.

Roxas, who was home on his lunch break to check on the sickly red-head, shook his head. "You look pathetic."

Axel coughed, and then moaned in apparent agony. "And could you bring me some more meds?"

Roxas glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. "Didn't you just take some like an hour ago?"

"I don't know, just give me more," Axel pleaded.

"You could overdose you absentminded twit," Roxas scolded. "You told me you took some when I called to check on you."

"Well, I need more. I'm _dying_, Rox."

"You have a _cold_, Axel," Roxas reminded him. "Not some lethal disease."

"It might as well be. I feel like crap."

"You poor, poor baby," Roxas cooed, patting Axel's forehead. "I'll get you your silly chicken and stars, and meds, but remember these acts of kindness when _I_ inevitably catch _your_ cold, and I'm 'dying' in bed."

"I'll remember," Axel croaked out, burrowing deeper into his blanket cocoon. "You better pray you don't get it, it's horrible."

"I'm sure it is, but I still think you're hamming it up for a little extra sympathy."

"You're cruel," Axel said, punctuated with a cough.

"And you're a big baby."

* * *

Posted on: October 25th 2011


	84. Doohickeys

Title: Doohickeys  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: #35-Breakdown (100situations)  
Word Count: 223  
Rating: G  
Summary: [AU] Always read the directions. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: None

**DOOHICKEYS**

Axel hefted a box containing a new pre-fab TV stand up the stairs of his and Roxas' apartment. Roxas was a few steps ahead of him, unlocking the door. "Are you sure you don't want any help?" Roxas asked.

"No," Axel grunted in reply. "Just, get out of the way."

Roxas did as asked, and Axel shuffled awkwardly past him into the apartment. Twenty minutes later, the box was shredded and the various pieces of what would soon, hopefully, resemble the TV stand pictured on the box were scattered about the tiny living room. Roxas sat on the couch, assembly directions in hand, while Axel sat amongst the sea of particle board pieces and plastic pegs.

"This thing's awfully cheap looking," Axel commented, examining a board. "It's probably going to break down pretty quickly."

"What do you expect for thirty bucks?" Roxas questioned. "Alright, so piece 'C' goes into piece 'A', and you attach them with five 'E' pieces."

"Um, can I get the English translation please?" Axel asked with laughter in his tone.

"Yeah," Roxas slid off the couch and onto the carpet. "According to the pictures, you put that thingy with that thingy and attach them with these doohickeys."

"Thanks," Axel laughed. "That actually helped." Axel laughed again as he picked up the designated pieces. "Doohickeys?"

Roxas shrugged. "Plastic pegs, whatever."

* * *

Posted on: November 22nd 2011


	85. Not What It Looks Like

Title: Not What It Looks Like  
Characters: Axel/Roxas  
Prompt: 100_situations #24-Aghast [Table 4]  
Rating: M  
Warning(s): Things of an adult nature  
Author's Notes: This is out of order…it takes place sometime shortly after Axel moves in with Roxas.

**NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE**

"Shit!" Axel swore, zipping up his jeans. "It's not what it looks like."

"Really?" Roxas asked, eyebrows raised. "'Cause it sure looks like what I think it is."

"I wasn't-"

"You don't have to explain-"

"No, seriously, I wasn't doing anything. Or at least not what you think I was." Red was creeping up Axel's neck at this point, threatening to rise all the way to his cheeks.

"Hey, whatever you do when you're home alone is your business." Roxas tried his best not to laugh, least he embarrass Axel more then he already had. How horrible must it be to get walked in on while doing…_that_?

"Rox, come on, you know me. If I'd been doing _that_, then I'd fess up. Hell, I'd probably even ask you for a hand," Axel paused to let his little joke settle between them, hoping it would defuse some of the awkwardness he felt. "but I swear, I wasn't."

"Axel, honestly, it's no big deal. I'll call before I head home, or knock on the door or something."

Axel sighed in frustration; Roxas obviously wasn't going to believe him. How could he blame him though after what he walked in on? If their roles had been reversed, he'd have been thinking the same thing.

"All I gotta say is the remote better not be sticky," Roxas joked.

"Dude-"

* * *

Posted on December 16th 2011


	86. The Great Sushi Rebellion

Title: The Great Sushi Rebellion  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: #48-Drown (100situations)  
Word Count: 218  
Rating: G  
Summary: [AU] Beware of half price sushi. [Roxas, Axel]  
Warnings: None

**THE GREAT SUSHI REBELLION**

Roxas flopped face-down on the couch with a groan, then rolled onto his back and delicately clutched his stomach. "I'm dying."

Axel tried his best not to laugh at the comical picture Roxas made; his boyfriend's pain wasn't a laughing matter after all. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach's out of control. It's that sushi you bought."

"But _I'm_ fine," Axel offered, since he too had eaten the sushi. "Maybe you've got the flu or something."

"Yeah, or some_thing_. It's that damn half-price sushi you brought home. There's a reason it was on sale."

"I eat it all the time and I've never gotten sick. You really think you've got food poisoning?"

"I don't know. It's not like the fish pieces have come back to life to lead an uprising inside me, it's more like they are exchanging harsh words and some pepper spray."

Axel chuckled despite his previous attempt not to. "Sorry," he apologized.

Roxas groaned again, doing his best to curl into a ball. "My new year's resolution: never eat anything you bring home."

"Stop being a baby," Axel chided halfheartedly before he left the room, only to return with a bottle of Pepto-Bismol in hand. "Here, might as well drown the sushi rebellion in some of the pink stuff."

"Thanks," Roxas said pitifully, reaching for the bottle.

* * *

Posted on: January 18th 2012


	87. Bruises

Title: Bruises  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: #9-Bath (100situations)  
Word Count: 271  
Rating: T  
Summary: [AU] Roxas has a booboo. [Roxas, Axel]  
Warnings: Nudity, profanity

**BRUISES**

Roxas eased into the bathtub slowly, hissing when the hot water came into contact with the delicate flesh around his still bleeding wounds. He'd taken a header onto the wet pavement when the wheels of his skateboard came into contact with a good-sized rock, stopping its motion, but unfortunately, not his own. His knees were skinned badly, as well as his palms.

"_Fuck_, that hurts," Roxas gasped, settling into the water completely.

"That'll teach you to skateboard in the rain," Axel said, leaning against the sink.

"It's your fault that I was in the first place. " Roxas frowned, and then pitched his voice up a couple octaves to mimic Axel's words earlier that day. "Let's go skating Rox. It won't rain. I promise."

"I'm pretty sure I sound nothing like that," Axel said with a chuckle. "And I never promised anything."

"Whatever," Roxas grumbled.

"I'm sorry you're a walking disaster, but you can hardly blame be for there being a rock on the sidewalk. It's not like I put it there." Roxas grumbled something else under his breath and Axel turned his back on him to search the medicine cabinet for the first aid kit. "Look, when you're done wallowing in your bathwater, I'll kiss your booboos and put some ointment on them and bandage them up for you."

When Axel turned around again, a sopping wet washcloth hit him in the face.

"I'm not wallowing, and I'm not _five_," Roxas growled.

"I can see that," Axel said, smirking as he tossed the washcloth into the tub.

"Perv," Roxas said in a disapproving tone, but a grin on his lips.

* * *

Posted on: January 26th 2012


	88. Artifically Flavored

Title: Artificially Flavored  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: #16-Divorce (100situations)  
Word Count: 269  
Rating: G  
Summary: [AU] Axel's reading more into the situation. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: Yaoi

**ARTIFICIALLY FLAVORED**

Axel tried to read the menu, but he was too nervous and all the words bled together into gibberish. When Roxas had called him earlier requesting they meet for dinner, he'd been stoked; but then Roxas had mentioned that he'd make a reservation at Caprinos and Axel's enthusiasm deflated. For one, Caprinos was more on the expensive side, especially when you were used to living on top ramen and mac 'n cheese, and it was also well known as the go-to place if you were planning on breaking up with your significant other. As Axel tried to translate his menu, he couldn't help but overhear the conversation at the table next to them.

"I want a divorce," the man said quietly.

Axel had to give the woman the guy was sitting with some props, she didn't start freaking out; just simply stood up and threw her napkin on the table, then left.

"Jeeze," Axel breathed.

"What's up with you?" Roxas asked. "You're all pale and quiet."

"Nothing. I'm fine," Axel lied, attempting to smile, but the action wound up looking more like a grimace.

"That wasn't very convincing," Roxas teased. "Look, if you think I brought you here to break up with you, you're wrong. So relax."

"You…didn't?" Axel asked in a small voice, embarrassed to admit that he's been thinking exactly that.

"Nope," Roxas replied nonchalantly, his gaze returning to his own menu. "I like the food here, and since I got some great tips today, I thought we'd blow it on something we couldn't normally afford."

Axel smiled. "Does this mean you're buyin'?"

"Yep, so go crazy."

* * *

posted on: Feb. 10th 2012


	89. Just What I Needed

Title: Just What I Needed  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: #53-Power (100situations)  
Word Count: 213  
Rating: M  
Summary: [AU] Axel knows it's all a front. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: Nudity, Yaoi, Profanity

**JUST WHAT I NEEDED**

Roxas had heard the front door slam, even though he was in the shower. Apparently Axel's mood hadn't improved any since that morning.

"Rox?" Axel asked, poking his head in the bathroom.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked in return, wondering who Axel thought would be in their shower other than him.

"What are you doing?"

Roxas yanked the shower curtain aside. "Nothing, just hanging out. What does it look like?"

Axel sighed and shoved his hand through his hair. "Good point."

Roxas pulled the shower curtain closed again, returning to his shower, only to have Axel open it once more. Roxas glanced at him over his shoulder.

"Mind if I join you?" Axel asked with a lopsided grin.

"What do I get if I say yes?"

"The pleasure of my company."

Roxas pretended to think it over, hoping Axel didn't notice the power his suggestive tone had on him. Axel laughed then yanked his shirt over his head. "You're such a fuckin' tease," Axel drawled, hands deftly working lose his belt. "You want me in there as badly as I want to be."

"Oh, really?" Roxas scoffed, as Axel stepped into the shower, dragging the shower curtain shut behind him.

"Really," Axel said softly, running his hands over Roxas' water-slicked skin, his bad mood forgotten.

* * *

Posted on: Feb. 10th 2012


	90. Threshold

Title: Threshold  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: #51-Raw (100situations)  
Word Count: 210  
Rating: MA  
Summary: [AU] Axel can't take anymore. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: Yaoi, Profanity, Sexual situations

A/N: Follows _Just What I Needed_

**THRESHOLD**

Roxas pressed Axel back into the wall of the shower, his hands on either side of Axel's slender hips. Axel buried one hand in Roxas' wet hair, dragging the shorter man closer until their mouths crashed together.

"God I needed this," Axel groaned when they broke apart for air.

Roxas made a soft humming sound, nipping at Axel's bottom lip once before he initiated another demanding kiss. Roxas' right hand slid from Axel's hip and inward. Axel gasped and involuntarily gripped Roxas' left bicep as Roxas' hand wrapped around his cock and began a slow stroking motion. Roxas grinned; he enjoyed Axel's reactions whenever he caught him off guard. Axel made a sound that caught in the back of his throat as Roxas' motion sped up just slightly. Carefully, Roxas knelt, a tricky situation in a slick shower, and inclined his head towards Axel's cock. Axel watched intently, waiting for the warmth of Roxas' mouth to envelop him. After a few seconds of waiting Axel's hand once again found Roxas' hair.

"Rox, stop teasing me, _please_," Axel begged, his voice raw with need.

Roxas, with a smirk, complied and Axel's hand tightened in Roxas' hair as he closed his eyes.

"Fuck," Axel said, somewhere between a groan and a hiss.

* * *

Posted on: Feb. 10th 2012


	91. Gives You Hell

Title: Gives You Hell  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: #100-Writer's Choice: Furious (100situations)  
Word Count: 246  
Rating: M  
Summary: [AU] He'll never live it down. [Axel, Roxas, Riku]  
Warnings: Sexual situations

A/N: This is out of order and takes place before _Roomie_.

**GIVES YOU HELL**

"There's all kinds of embarrassing things I could tell you about Axel," Riku said with a knowing grin, nudging Roxas with his elbow.

"Oh yeah?" Roxas asked, intrigued with Riku's comment.

"He doesn't know anything," Axel insisted. "He's a master at writing fiction."

"I _wish_ I'd come up with some of the shit you've gotten into," Riku laughed.

"Like what?" Roxas asked innocently.

"Like when he was fourteen, his mom walked in on him jacking off."

"No," Roxas laughed.

"Yeah," Riku assured him.

"Dude," Roxas said, laying a simpithetic hand on Axel's shoulder.

"God, let it go Riku. I swear I'll regret telling you that until the day I die," Axel said, shrugging out from under Roxas' hand.

"Aww, poor crybaby Axel can't take a little teasing," Riku cooed.

"It was a traumatic event. I think I'm entitled to be upset about it whenever you bring it up."

"I'm sure lots of guys have been caught by their parents at some point," Roxas said, trying to sooth Axel, but wound up laughing before he finished the sentence.

"Nice," Axel grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Roxas apologized, trying to get his laugher under control. "It's not funny."

"Yes, it _is_," Riku corrected, laughing.

"What was your mom's reaction?" Roxas asked.

"She was just as horrified as I was. Worst of all, she told my dad to give me the 'talk' later that night."

"Oh man," Roxas laughed. "That's brutal."

"Yeah," Axel agreed, furious with Riku for bringing it up.

* * *

Posted on: Feb. 10th 2012


	92. Social Suicide

Title: Social Suicide  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: #91-Haze (100situations)  
Word Count: 294  
Rating: T  
Summary: [AU] It's 80's night! [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: Mild profanity

**SOCIAL SUICIDE**

"I think I've lost all feeling in my arms," Axel complained.

"It's not nearly big enough yet. Keep teasing," Roxas instructed.

Axel frowned. "You've got it easy. You've got a mohawk, it's not like it takes a whole lot for you to get ready."

"It was your and Demyx's idea to take an 80's themed gig. Pay the price," Roxas said without sympathy.

With a sigh, Axel proceeded to spray more hairspray onto his hair, which now closely resembled a rat's nest as far as he was concerned, and once again started teasing the hell out of it.

"I wonder how much shampoo it's going to take to get all of this crap out," Axel mused out loud.

Roxas coughed. "I wonder how much damage you've done to both of our lungs by using fifteen gallons of Aqua Net."

"It wasn't fifteen _gallons_, and I have a lot of hair," Axel defended, waving his hand in front of his face to ward off the haze of hairspray that surrounded him. "Nice pants by the way."

Roxas glanced down at his hot pink skinny jeans and smirked. "You're just jealous that you're too tall to wear them."

"Yeah, that's it. You caught me," Axel laughed. "Where the hell did you find those anyway?"

"Thrift store. I think they're actually woman's."

Axel laughed harder. "Wow."

"Hey, they fit and after tonight, I'm never wearing them again."

"You're going to make the rest of us look boring," Axel joked.

"I _am_ the front man. I've gotta stand out from the rest of you losers," Roxas said, managing to stay straight faced for all of three seconds.

"Well, you'll definitely accomplish that."

"I don't know," Roxas said skeptically as he left the bathroom. "Your hair might steal the show."

* * *

Posted on: Feb. 10th 2012


	93. 10 Kinds of Illegal

Title: 10 Kinds of Illegal  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: #93-Ticket (100situations)  
Word Count: 298  
Rating: T  
Summary: [AU] Roxas' life flashes before his eyes. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: Profanity

**10 KINDS OF ILLEGAL**

Despite his best efforts not to, Roxas reached for the handle above his head.

"_Jesus Christ_, Axel," he bellowed, bracing against his seatbelt.

"Calm down," Axel stated calmly. "And let go of the sissy bar."

"How about you don't send me through the windshield?" Roxas retorted as he loosened his grip on the handle.

"You weren't even close to going through the windshield," Axel drawled.

"Do you _have_ to drive like a deranged monkey?"

Axel turned in his seat to glare at Roxas. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Seriously, where did you get your license from? A cereal box?"

"I think you mean a Cracker Jacks box."

"Look at the road!"

Axel rolled his eyes, but did as asked.

"Shit," Axel cursed, glancing in his rearview. "You made me miss the street we needed. Hang on."

"Axel? Don't. Axel, stop!" Roxas hissed, cringing, waiting for the inevitable impact of another car as Axel cranked the steering wheel and whipped the car across three lanes, executing a U-turn.

"Stop your screeching," Axel laughed.

"You're lucky there wasn't a cop around," Roxas scolded. "You'd have gotten a ticket for sure. That was _at least_ ten kinds of illegal."

"And you're lucky no one else was around to hear you scream like a _girl_," Axel shot back playfully.

"I thought we were going to die."

"I didn't even come close to hitting anyone."

"It's not something you should be bragging about," Roxas sighed. "I'm walking everywhere from now on."

"My driving's not _that_ bad."

"Right," Roxas said sarcastically. "That's why a sedan almost plowed into us."

"It's not my fault their reaction time is slow."

"Yes, it's _their_ fault you made an illegal U-turn."

"It's only _illegal_ if you get caught doing it."

"You're such a fountain of wisdom."

* * *

Posted on: March 31st 2012


	94. Danger! High Voltage

Title: Danger! High Voltage  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: #90-Fickle (100situations)  
Word Count: 285  
Rating: T  
Summary: [AU] Axel gets shocked, literally. [Axel, Roxas, Riku, Demyx]  
Warnings: Profanity

**DANGER! HIGH VOLTAGE**

"_Fuck_, that hurts," Axel cursed, then hissed with pain as speaking had brought forth a whole new wave of pain.

"Come on, it's happed to everyone at some point. None of us whined about it," Riku said, unmoved.

"I'm lucky to be alive," Axel insisted.

"You got a little shock from your microphone; yeah, it hurts like a bitch, but it's not like you were struck by lightning," Demyx said, also unaffected by Axel's apparent suffering.

"I might as well have been. It sure as hell felt like it."

"Check that your amps are grounded," Roxas offered. "Avoid touching you lips to the mic when you strum your guitar."

"Electricity's a fickle mistress," Riku joked. "Maybe she took offence to how you were playing and wanted to put you in your place."

"Shut up Riku," Axel growled and then tenderly touched his fingers to his bottom lip. "My lip still fucking hurts."

"It's going to, you were electrocuted," Roxas said, trying without success to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"This isn't funny. I could have _died_. Lots of people have been killed by this."

"Always one for drama," Demyx sighed. "Plug your amp and mic into the same outlet, there's probably some slight difference in the outlets."

"Check your gear, maybe there's a bad cable," Roxas chimed in.

"Can we maybe worry about the _electrical burn_ on my lip verses how it happened?" Axel asked, annoyed.

"Well, sure, but you don't want it to happen again do you?" Roxas asked.

"Hell no," Axel said adamantly.

Riku wiped a fake tear from his cheek and pretended to sniffle. "Your first 'Fender's Kiss'. Our little boy's growing up guys."

"Funny," Axel said, flipping Riku off.

* * *

Posted on: March 31st 2012


	95. Magically Delicious

Title: Magically Delicious  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: #85-Sink (100situations)  
Word Count: T  
Rating: 224  
Summary: [AU] Riku learns a lesson. [Axel/Roxas, Riku]  
Warnings: Mild innuendo

**MAGICALLY DELICIOUS**

"Thanks man," Riku said as he made his way into Axel and Roxas' kitchen.

"Sure," Axel answered, yawning. "Coffee?"

"You already have some made?"

Axel nodded, making his way towards the counter and the noisy coffee maker on it. As Axel reached for another cup out of the sink he asked, "So, what brings you calling at this early hour?"

"I was in the neighborhood…" Riku answered vaguely.

"Needed to make a quick get away?" Axel asked with a knowing smirk.

"You could say that," Riku allowed, helping himself to a box of cereal from on top of the fridge and a carton of milk from within it.

Axel set Riku's cup of coffee on the table as Riku foraged for a clean bowl and spoon.

"Where's Roxas?"

"Shower," Axel answered, watching as Riku readied his bowl of cereal. "FYI, Rox gets a little weird about his Lucky Charms."

"What'da mean?" Riku asked, shoving a spoonful of the sugary cereal into his mouth.

"_I'm _not even allowed to eat them."

"What?" Riku asked, choking slightly as he laughed. "Seriously?"

"I'd eat fast," Axel warned.

"Hey!" Roxas growled, stepping into the kitchen, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Get your paws off my Lucky Charms!"

Riku glanced at Axel, who gave him an 'I told you so' look before taking a sip of his coffee.

* * *

Posted on: March 31st 2012


	96. Surrender

Title: Surrender  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: #42-Last Wish (100situations)  
Word Count: 208  
Rating: T  
Summary: [AU] Roxas gains the upper-hand. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: Profanity

**SURRENDER**

Roxas ducked under Axel's ill-timed swing, wrapped his arms around the taller man's mid-section, and squeezed for all he was worth. Axel attempted to dislodge Roxas' arms, though the task proved impossible.

"Fuckin' little boa constrictor," Axel growled causing Roxas to bark out a laugh and thus break his apparent super-human hold. "Ah-ha!" Axel shouted in triumph, managing to wedge his own arm under one of Roxas'.

"Nice try," Roxas grunted, wrapping his leg around Axel's and throwing his weight in the opposite direction that Axel was facing.

The two fell to the carpeted floor with Axel's body taking the brunt of the fall, forcing the air from his lungs. As Axel coughed and gasped for air, Roxas seized advantage of the situation and repositioned himself so that he had Axel pinned to the ground, forearm pressed against the red head's neck.

"Last wishes?" Roxas asked teasingly, amused with the look of shock in Axel's green eyes.

"How?" Axel coughed the question, still attempting to regain his breath.

"I may be smaller, but I'm craftier." Roxas smiled, winked, and touched the tip of his finger to his temple.

Axel laughed. "You're lucky I like you, 'cause you're an idiot sometimes."

"Hello, Black. Meet Kettle," Roxas drawled sarcastically.

"Exactly."

* * *

Posted on: March 31st 2012


	97. The Good, The Bad, and The First Dance

Title: The Good, The Bad, and The First Dance  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: #43-Angel (100situations)  
Word Count: 293  
Rating: G  
Summary: [AU] Not everyone's onboard for the newest gig. [Axel/Roxas, Riku, Demyx]  
Warnings: None

**THE GOOD, THE BAD, AND THE FIRST DANCE**

"Good news or bad news or more bad news?" Demyx asked as he and Roxas entered the band's practice space.

"There's multiple pieces of bad news?" Riku asked.

"I think it depends on your definition of bad," Roxas answered. "I don't think it's that bad; any of it."

"Well…" Axel prompted.

"We've got a gig," Demyx began. The others remained silent, waiting for more information, so Demyx continued. "It's in two weeks and we're getting almost triple what we normally would for an event like it."

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"A wedding," Demyx answered and Axel visibly cringed. "Now, I know we don't all like playing weddings-"

"Hate would be a more accurate description," Axel cut in.

"_But_," Demyx continued over Axel. "this one won't be so bad."

"How is this one going to be any different?"

"Firstly, we're getting paid an exorbitant amount."

"What do we have to play? The same 'ol boring cover songs?" Riku asked.

"No, we get to choose most of the set," Roxas answered. "The bride only had about a dozen requests. The groom's seen our show and said that pretty much anything we play would be fine, as long as we keep the profanity to a minimum."

"Doesn't sound so bad," Riku said. "Suit and tie?"

"Tuxes," Demyx answered and Axel again fidgeted. "It's only for a few hours Axel. You'll live."

"What kind of music does the bride want?" Axel asked, dreading the answer.

"She's adamant that the song for the first dance be Angel by Aerosmith." Roxas answered and Axel groaned. "Shut up, it's a good song."

"Of course you would like it, you're a romantic twit."

"Your words bring such warm fuzzy feelings." Roxas frowned.

"I didn't mean it like that." Axel sighed.

* * *

Posted on: April 4th 2012


	98. Jealousy

Title: Jealousy  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: #64-Duty (100situations)  
Word Count: 298  
Rating: M  
Summary: [AU] Axel's jealous. [Axel/Roxas, Riku, Sora]  
Warnings: Suggestive content, Yaoi

**JEALOUSY**

"You made it!" Roxas shouted above the music, jumping off the stage to greet the brunet waiting below.

"Who is that?" Riku asked Axel.

"Sora," Axel practically growled the name.

Riku nodded, noting the look of malice Axel had fixed on Sora. "Jealous much?"

"I'm not jealous."

"Sure could've fooled me. They seem pretty friendly," Riku observed, adding fuel to the fire. "If Roxas likes him, isn't it your _duty_ to invite him over for a little action?"

"You're suggesting a three-way?" Axel asked.

"Hey Axel," Roxas called out, gaining his attention. Roxas waved Axel over and he left the stage, Riku following close behind. "Sora and I were going to get a drink, want one?"

"Sure," Axel said, not having any intention of letting the two out of his sight.

"You're an amazing guitar player," Sora said, genuenly impressed.

"Thanks," Axel answered, his tone void of warmth.

Roxas frowned, noticing Axel sour mood.

"Hey Rox, gotta sec?" Riku drug Roxas a couple of feet away then leaned closer so he wouldn't have to shout. "Axel's got an issue."

"I noticed." Roxas glanced over at Axel and Sora standing awkwardly together.

"He thinks you're into Sora."

"What? But-"

"I suggested you three hook up." Roxas stared at Riku, mouth slightly agape. "Yeah, Axel didn't go for it either."

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't suggest things like that."

Riku sighed. "Is he single?"

"Are you interested?"

"He's cute."

"_Cute_?" Roxas asked, never having heard Riku use the word before.

Riku shrugged one shoulder. "So is he or isn't he?"

"He's single."

Riku nodded, silently contemplating something. "You haven't told him anything about me have you?"

"Like what, you're an asshole? It might have come up in conversation." Riku frowned and Roxas laughed. "I'm kidding."

* * *

Posted on: April 4th 2012


	99. Baby, It's Cold Outside

Title: Baby, It's Cold Outside  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: #72-Spiteful (100situations)  
Word Count: 260  
Rating: G  
Summary: [AU] Axel improves the situation. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: Yaoi

**BABY, IT'S COLD OUTSIDE**

"I honestly don't know why I continue to listen to you," Roxas scolded as he and Axel tromped through the knee-deep snow. "You're reckless."

"I've been called worse," Axel joked, still thinking the situation wasn't as bad as Roxas was making it out to be.

"I could come up with a few others if you'd like," Roxas suggested.

"No, I like reckless. Stick with that one."

"You're an idiot."

Axel laughed and Roxas shook his head, doubling his efforts to push through the snow.

"In a hurry?" Axel asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, I'm _freezing_," Roxas tossed over his shoulder spitefully, shoving his hands under his armpits in an attempt to keep them warm. "It's your fault I left my gloves and jacket behind."

"Rox," Axel began, gripping the shorter man's shoulder, halting his progress and turning him around. "Here-"

Axel gripped Roxas' hands in his own, and then used his leverage to pull him closer until their bodies touched. "Better?"

"A little," Roxas answered begrudgingly. He couldn't deny that as soon as Axel had touched him his body temperature had increased, but for a completely different reason.

Axel smiled and leaned down, gently brushing his lips against Roxas'. Roxas blinked up at him in question and Axel shrugged one shoulder. "Your lips looked cold too."

Roxas smiled and shook his head before shoving Axel away playfully and walking off once again. "Despite your best efforts, I'm still cold enough to want to make it back to the lodge."

"Alright," Axel said, quickly catching up with Roxas.

* * *

Posted on: April 4th 2012


	100. Christian's Inferno

Title: Christian's Inferno  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: #24-Aghast (100situations)  
Word Count: 295  
Rating: G  
Summary: [AU] The fear of God. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: none

**CHRISTIAN'S INFERNO**

Axel fidgeted, glancing around the large room anxiously. Roxas nudged the redhead with his elbow.

"Would you relax?"

"I can't. This place makes me nervous," Axel replied, shuffling his feet.

"Why? It's just a church."

"They creep me out."

Roxas snorted softly. "Think God might punish you for all your wrongdoings?"

Axel didn't answer. Overly warm, he pulled at the collar of his dress shirt, unbuttoning the top two buttons. After a few more minutes, he couldn't take it any longer. "I've gotta get some air."

Roxas glanced at Axel. He looked visibly shaken. "Seriously? What the hell…heck is wrong with you?"

"Come with me." Axel took Roxas' hand in his own, refusing to take no for an answer. He pulled Roxas along behind him until they were outside.

"What is it?" Roxas asked again.

"When I was a kid, I was told constantly about all the horrible things that were waiting for me in hell because I was such a bad kid. I guess it kinda stuck with me." Axel clasped his hands behind his head and took a deep breath. "Kind messed up."

Roxas nodded, aghast at the idea of an adult telling a child they were going to hell because of something they did. Roxas reached out and gripped Axel's arm. "We could go, my cousin would understand."

"No, it's fine. I just need a minute." Axel feigned a smile.

"It's just a stupid wedding; we don't have to watch the ceremony. They're all the same anyway. If you've seen one, you've seen them all."

Axel laughed at that, although the sound was slightly hollow. "Thanks."

Roxas nodded. "The reception's got an open bar, so I don't really wanna miss that though."

Axel laughed earnestly now. "No, can't walk out on that."

* * *

Posted on: April 4th 2012


	101. Toxic

Title: Toxic  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #27-Scent [50ficlets Table Set 3]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 298  
Summary: [AU] It's the little things. [Roxas/Axel]  
Warnings: Yaoi

**TOXIC**

Roxas slipped from the bed, carefully freeing himself from Axel's grasp. The redhead mumbled something in his sleep and rolled onto his side, his back now to Roxas. It was easy enough to find the flannel pajama bottoms he normally slept in. They'd been discarded in a hurry the night before, left to spend the evening on the floor; but his shirt was a whole different matter. His and Axel's clothes were scattered everywhere, so he just grabbed the nearest shirt, pulling it over his head. He smiled. It was one of Axel's. It smelled just like him; warm and inviting, and undeniably Axel. Roxas pulled the shirt up, inhaling.

The sound of movement in the bed drew Roxas' attention there. Axel had rolled back over, his arm stretching across the mattress, searching. It was kind of amusing to watch the process unfold. Axel reaching out until his fingers came into contact with the edge of the mattress, his eyes opening as he realized Roxas wasn't in the bed, propping himself up on his elbows as he glanced around the room.

"Rox?" Axel asked, his voice rough with sleep.

Roxas then realized that he was still holding the shirt near his nose and quickly let go.

"Isn't that my shirt?"

"Does it matter?" Roxas asked in return.

Axel shook his head, it didn't. Axel lay back down and yawned. Roxas waited, knowing Axel had caught him, knowing he'd eventually bring it up.

"So," he began, grinning. "Were you smelling it?"

Roxas nodded with a sigh. "I didn't know it was yours when I pulled it on, but it smelled like you."

Silence, for almost half a minute, then Axel asked, "Is that a bad thing?"

Roxas shook his head, it wasn't, and Axel smiled. "Dork."

Roxas shrugged. "Yeah."

* * *

Posted on: April 8th 2012


	102. I Smell Brains

Title: I Smell Brains  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #2-Bleeding [Table Set 3]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 299  
Summary: Roxas is at it again. [Roxas/Axel]  
Warnings: Blood

**I SMELL BRAINS**

"Ow," Roxas said calmly, even as he felt the warmth of what could only be blood begin to run down his temple.

Knowing he needed to apply pressure to the wound, Roxas stripped his shirt off. He couldn't help but notice the shoulder of it was already stained red as he pressed the shirt to his head. Several people stopped, asking the same questions: "Are you okay?" "Do you need help?" "Do you want me to call 911?" and Roxas' answer was always no. He lived nearby and Axel was home, he could help.

Roxas made his way home and rushed into his and Axel's apartment, calling out the redhead's name. "Axel?"

"Yeah," Axel said from his position on the couch, glancing from the TV, only to do a double take. "_Jesus Christ!_ What did you do?"

Roxas mumbled something unintelligible as Axel rushed to his side, and then asked, "Does it look bad?"

"Your shirt is totally soaked through," Axel stated.

"Well, head wounds tend to bleed a lot."

"What happened?" Axel asked once more and again, Roxas evaded the question.

"I don't know. It happened pretty fast. Get me a towel."

Axel did as asked, noting the gash in Roxas' forehead when he pulled his blood-soaked shirt away. "You're going to need stitches."

"I figured," Roxas agreed easily.

"So what happened?" Axel tried again.

"I'll tell you after I get my head wound stitched up," Roxas said, having no intention of telling Axel even then.

Actually, he had no intention of telling _anyone_ how it happened. Skating and texting didn't mix, he decided, finding out the hard way when he'd slammed into a speed limit sign, slicing open his forehead on its mangled edge. No, no one needed to know how he'd wound up with this injury.

* * *

Posted on: April 8th 2012


	103. Supercross

Title: Supercross  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #24-Fingers [50ficlets Table Set 3]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 297  
Summary: Roxas has a very important date; with his TV. [Axel, Roxas, Riku, Demyx]  
Warnings: This is out of order and takes place sometime before Axel and Roxas are dating or living together.

**SUPERCROSS**

Roxas drummed his fingers against the Formica tabletop, checking his phone every few minutes for the time.

"Gotta date?" Riku asked from next to him.

"What? No," Roxas answered. "I just don't want to miss the first heat race."

"Heat race?" Axel asked from across the table.

Roxas nodded. "Supercross. The season opener is tonight."

"Oh, like motorcycle racing?" Demyx asked.

"Yep, the only kind worth anything. Well, other than motocross of course." Roxas grinned.

"Of course," Riku laughed.

"Here are your drinks," the waitress said as she set down a glass in front of each of them. Before she left, she set a small bowl of cherries next to Roxas' glass. "Here ya go hun."

"Thanks Gina," Roxas said gratefully, picking up a cherry by its stem and popping it into his mouth.

"You and your stupid cherries," Axel commented. "I can't believe she remembers, or brings them to you every time."

"What's a cherry coke without cherries?" Roxas asked.

"So, back to Supercross," Demyx said. "What's the fascination?"

"I rode when I was a kid and went to races all the time. I really want to go to one now, but tickets are stupidly expensive. Maybe next year, you know, once we're billionaire rock stars."

The other three laughed and Demyx said, "Don't hold your breath."

"All it takes is the right person at the right gig and _bam_; record deal," Roxas insisted.

"Right, happens all the time," Riku said sarcastically.

Roxas' phone vibrated. "I'll be right back," he said as he slid from the booth, heading outside to take his call.

Axel stole a cherry from Roxas' bowlful. "I think I want to get into Supercross."

"You don't want to get into Supercross, you want to get into Roxas," Demyx corrected.

"True," Axel laughed.

* * *

Posted on: May 6th 2012


	104. Red Vinyl

Title: Red Vinyl  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #37-Missing [50ficlets Table Set 3]  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 114  
Summary: Axel brings home a rescue. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: None

**RED VINYLE**

"What is _that_?"

Axel looked from the cherry red vinyl chair, to Roxas, and then back to the chair. "It's a chair," he stated the obvious.

"Maybe at one time…sure."

"It's not that bad-"

"There's a chunk out of one arm."

"It's on the side, no one will even notice."

"It has a huge rip across the cushion."

"Nothing a little duct tape won't fix."

"It's missing one of the feet."

"We can put a phone book under it."

"It's very…red."

"My favorite color." Axel smiled.

Roxas frowned. Axel had an answer for everything like usual. "Where did you find it?"

Axel ran a hand through his hair, mumbling something that sounded disturbingly like 'dumpster'.

* * *

Posted on: May 6th 2012


	105. Viva Las Vegas!

Title: Viva Las Vegas!  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #25-Poker [50ficlets Table Set 3]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 277  
Summary: Mr. Luck. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: Mild profanity

**VIVA LAS VEGAS!**

Axel and Roxas wound their way through the throng of people on the casino floor, the sounds of the slots ringing in their ears.

"Come on Axel, two minutes."

Roxas had been pestering him about playing slots since their plane had landed at the airport and he was ready to hear the end of it.

"Fine, _two minutes_," Axel relented. All he wanted to do was get to the poker tables.

Excited, Roxas dug a few quarters out of his pocket and made a beeline for the nearest slot. He sat down on the less-than-comfortable looking chair and popped a quarter in the slot, then tapped the 'spin' button. He waited eagerly for the three rows to stop spinning and as they clicked into place, the machine lit up, music going wild.

"Whoo! Triple cherries!"

"You won?" Axel asked in shock. Seriously, who won on the first quarter?

"Yeah, three hundred bucks!"

"Holy shit! You're beyond lucky. Try another machine."

Roxas cashed out, grabbed his paper slip, and then chose another machine five down from his previous one. He promptly put a quarter in it, not bothering to sit this time, and hit the button. Seconds later the slot machine lit up, exactly like the first.

"Awesome! Another two hundred!"

"You're shitting me," Axel said, flabbergasted.

By now Roxas was generating quite a crowd. He turned to Axel once he collected his newest slip.

"Another?"

"Hell yes," Axel answered instantly.

"Which one?"

"Oh no, you choose. I'm not messing with your mojo."

Roxas grinned and set out to find another slot machine and hopefully continue his win streak, Axel and the group of strangers following close behind.

* * *

Posted on: May 6th 2012


	106. Late

Title: Late  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #1-Curse [50ficlets Table Set 3]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Where's Roxas? [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: Profanity

**LATE**

"Where the fuck is he?" Axel cursed. It wasn't like Roxas to be late, let alone _this_ late, and his patience was wearing thin.

If he went looking for Roxas would that make him look like an overprotective psycho boyfriend? Axel ran both hands through his hair, something he'd been doing constantly, causing his hair to stick out in unnatural angles. Axel was worried. God knows Roxas isn't the most coordinated person on the planet. What if he tipped into traffic?

"Stop," Axel chided himself just as the door opened.

"Hi," Roxas said, wondering what was with Axel's disheveled hair.

* * *

Posted on: May 6th 2012


	107. Wait

Title: Wait  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #9-Mind [50ficlets Table Set 3]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Axel can't wait. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: Mild boy love

**WAIT**

Axel's mind was racing with all the possibilities of what Roxas could have in store for him.

"Come on Rox," he begged. "Please?"

"No."

"But-"

"All I'm asking for is a little patience, Axel. I think you can handle that."

"You're driving me nuts."

"I'm not doing it on purpose. You just have to wait until we get home."

"Just show me now."

"No," Roxas laughed at the idea, giving Axel hope that whatever it was, it was something that would be considered highly inappropriate in a public setting.

"Tell me?"

Roxas smiled mischievously, giving Axel a quick kiss. "Wait."

* * *

Posted on: May 6th 2012


	108. Converge, Touch, Tease

Title: Converge, Tease, Touch  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts [CU]  
Pairing/Characters: Roxas/Axel  
Theme: Citrus_Taste Lime Table #40-Only to Deceive Your Senses  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 300  
A/N: This is out of order and takes place around the time Axel and Roxas become an item.

**CONVERGE, TEASE, TOUCH**

The backs of Roxas' knees collided with Axel's bed, causing him to teeter. Axel positioned his hand on Roxas' abdomen and shoved, forcing Roxas onto the soft mattress. Axel placed a hand on each of Roxas' thighs and crashed his lips against the smaller man's. Roxas gasped when Axel gripped his lower lip between his teeth, and Axel took advantage, slipping his tongue into Roxas' mouth. Roxas was a little taken aback at first, he had never been assaulted like that before, but instinct and lust took over and he reciprocated tenfold. The heated kiss robbing them both of air.

Axel tasted sweet, which took Roxas by surprise. It wasn't what he had expected, but then again, he'd never really put much thought into what another guy would taste like. Axel pulled away suddenly, leaving Roxas leaning after him, wanting more. Roxas flushed, embarrassed and Axel smirked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"It's not funny," Roxas grumbled, frowning.

"I didn't say it was." Axel gently kissed the corner of Roxas' mouth. "It's cute."

Pink tinged Roxas' cheeks at being called cute, but he returned Axel's kiss anyway. He wasn't about to let the red-head gain an advantage over him again.

Roxas' determination to not let Axel have an advantage didn't last very long once Axel's hands gently ghosted over his thighs, journeying ever closer to his crotch. Roxas slowly began to lose it. He _needed _Axel's touch. He craved it, and if Axel would only just move his hand to the left a little…

Axel smirked against Roxas' neck, where his face was currently buried. The short blond had gripped his hand, forcing it onto his growing bulge. Roxas groaned with the foreign, but welcome touch. Axel squeezed slightly, giving Roxas just a taste of what he was in for.

* * *

Posted on: May 7th 2012


	109. Random Letters Make Words

Title: Random Letters Make Words  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #20-Share [50ficlets Table Set 3]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Joke telling. [Axel, Roxas]

**RANDOM LETTERS MAKE WORDS**

"Hey Axel," Roxas said, unable to keep a grin off his face.

"What?" Axel asked hesitantly. That grin usually didn't bode well.

"I want you to say eye, spell map, and then say ness."

Axel hesitated and then did as told. "I…m…a...p…ness."

Roxas waited impatiently for him to blend it all together, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"I'm a penis," Axel finally said with a chuckle and Roxas laughed. "Good one Rox."

"I know right?" he asked, doubled over, really enjoying his little joke. "I can't take all the credit for it though; Riku texted it to me earlier."

* * *

Posted on: May 13th 2012


	110. Breakfast of Champions

Title: Breakfast of Champions  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #5-Breakfast [50ficlets Table Set 3]/Fanfic_bakeoff #28-Rise + Time (bonus)  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 178  
Summary: Axel brings Roxas breakfast in bed. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: None

**BREAKFAST OF CHAMPIONS**

"Rise and shine it's breakfast time!" Axel announced, pitching his voice obnoxiously.

Roxas groaned as he rolled onto his back, laying his arm over his eyes to block out what little early-morning light was in the room. "Please…shut up."

"What's wrong?" Axel asked with false concern, knowing exactly what was wrong.

"You're too loud," Roxas croaked, then, as an afterthought added, "And cheery."

Axel plopped down on the bed next to Roxas. "Here, you'll feel better after you eat your breakfast."

Roxas moved his arm away from his eyes to see what Axel had brought him and smiled. "How did you know?"

"I'm psychic," Axel answered with a shrug.

He waited while Roxas pushed himself up onto one elbow before handing him a glass of water and dropping three aspirin into his upturned hand. Roxas tossed the aspirin into his mouth before taking a long drink of water, completely draining the glass. He handed the empty glass back to Axel and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Breakfast of champions."

"Champion drinkers maybe," Axel snorted.

* * *

Posted on: June 12th 2012


	111. Hot Stuff

Title: Hot Stuff  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #31-Leather [50ficlets Table Set 3]/ Rise [fanfic_bakeoff #28]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 243  
Summary: Axel returns from shopping. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: None

**HOT STUFF**

"So what did you get?" Roxas asked, glancing at Axel briefly as he tossed a bag onto the couch.

"A pair of pants that cost more than I make in a month," Axel answered, regret heavy in his voice.

"What?" Roxas muted the TV and repositioned himself so that he was facing Axel.

"They didn't cost quite that much, but close."

"Then why did you buy them?"

"Riku insisted I needed them…"

"Do I want to know how much they were?"

"One thirty." Axel cringed slightly as he said it. "But I got them on sale for seventy."

Roxas shook his head. "You make way more than that in a month by the way."

"It's still a lot of money."

"It's your money, you can do what you want with it, but what the hell kind of pants are they?"

"Leather."

"Really?" Roxas asked, eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Yeah."

"Go put them on," Roxas insisted with a smile.

Axel sighed, grabbed his bag, and headed towards their bedroom to change into the pants as Roxas had instructed. He returned moments later barefoot and shirtless; a pair of black leather pants his only clothing.

"Well?" he asked, holding his arms out at his sides.

Roxas swallowed thickly. "They look great. You look…"

"What?"

"Honestly? You look like some rock star sex god."

Axel laughed and looked down at the pants. "Really? I like your critique better. Riku said stripper."

* * *

Posted on: June 12th 2012


	112. Awesome Intrusion

Title: Awesome Intrusion  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #34-Dream [50ficlets Table Set 3]/Fanfic_bakeoff #28-Rise + Time (bonus)  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 222  
Summary: Roxas witnesses something unexpected. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: Things of a sexual nature. This is out of order and takes place _way_ back in time, sometime before Axel and Roxas are a couple.

**AWESOME INTRUSION**

Roxas sucked in a deep breath and blinked. Was he actually witnessing what he thought he was? He glanced at the others and none of them seemed to notice or care, so maybe he was dreaming. Or maybe Axel always walked around like that; naked. Roxas' mind was torn between two reactions. He shouldn't care, Axel was one of his closest friends, his bandmate, and it wasn't as if he'd never seen another guy naked before. But a slightly bigger part of him, even if he wasn't willing to admit it just yet, was both thrilled and freaked out all at once. This was _Axel_, ridiculously tall and still dripping from the shower, standing a few feet away in all his naked glory.

'This shouldn't be turning me on,' Roxas chided himself, but the fact was, Axel's body _was_ turning him on. Roxas' heartbeat raised a few ticks, his blood pounding in his ears in time with it, and another vital part of his anatomy was getting a rise out of the situation as well. 'Shit.'

Roxas shifted on the bed and inadvertently drew Axel's attention to him. The redhead smirked at him in that wicked sort of way he had.

"Like anything you see Rox?"

"No," Roxas scoffed, turning his head away, hoping his face wasn't as red as Axel's hair.

* * *

Posted on: June 12th 2012


	113. Do You Think?

Title: Do You Think?  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #50-Whisper [50ficlets Table Set 3] /Citrus_taste Lime Table #43-I'm the whore of Babylon  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 301  
Summary: Demyx is once again attempting to convince Axel to talk to Roxas. [Axel, Demyx, Roxas]  
Warnings: Slash and things of a sexual nature

A/N: This is out of order (again) and takes place before _King_. Like right before ;p

**DO YOU THINK?**

Axel sat next to Demyx at the bar nursing his fourth free beer of the evening. His eyes were trained on Roxas as they had been ever since they'd ended their set for the night. Roxas was on the opposite side of the room from them, deep in conversation with someone Axel didn't know and, as usual, Axel felt a pang of jealousy.

"You're beginning to look like a stalker," Demyx pointed out taking a sip of his own beer.

"How could he have no idea?"

"What? That you're obsessed with him? It would probably help if you talked to him about it."

Axel shook his head. "He says he's not into guys. Why would I put myself out there like that?"

"Like I've told you before, regardless of what he says about it, I think you'd both be surprised by what he's into and doesn't know it."

"Do you think he's…?" Axel's whispered question trailed off, but Demyx heard it loud and clear.

"Do I think he's let some guy slam into his tight little ass?" Axel choked on his beer and Demyx grinned as he smacked his hand on his friend's back. "No, I don't."

"God, Dem, that's _not_ what I was asking."

"No, but it was what you were thinking. I doubt Roxas has had a whole lot of experience in that department."

"And you're saying that I do?" Axel asked, amused.

"You're a regular 'ol whore of Babylon," Demyx said with a laugh.

"Thanks," Axel grumbled playfully.

"Look, Axel, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. Talk. To. Him."

"I know, I know. Shut up about it." Axel waved him off and Demyx knew it was time to give up. That or get the redhead drunk and shove him at Roxas.

* * *

Posted on: June 30th 2012


	114. Gentleman Jack

Title: Gentleman Jack  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Affinity (Fanfic_bakeoff Secret Ingredient #30)  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: T  
Summary: [AU] Demyx finds himself in a parental role. [Axel/Roxas, Demyx]  
Warnings: Alcohol, Mild yaoi

**GENTLEMAN JACK**

Demyx didn't bother to knock on Roxas and Axel's door, simply pushed it open and kicked it closed behind him. After a string of drunken calls and texts from the pair Demyx decided he should probably put an end to their late night, or early morning depending on how you looked at it, drinking binge. They were currently sprawled on the couch, engaged in a sloppy makeout session. The door slamming seemed to have no effect on them whatsoever, so Demyx strode over and kicked the couch.

"Hey guys!" he yelled with a false excitement, startling the pair.

"Dem!" Roxas crowed.

"What are you here doing?" Axel asked and Demyx shook his head.

"Well, you two have been drunk-dialing me since seven, so I thought I'd come over and play the angry parent and put you two rowdy kids to bed so you can sleep it off and wake up with an awesome set of hangovers."

"We called you?" Roxas asked, confused.

"Yep, about fifteen times. That's not even counting all the texts."

"Want a drink?" Axel asked, reaching for the open bottle of Jack on the coffee table with less than a quarter of its contents remaining. "We're celebrating."

"Why don't we celebrate into bed?" Demyx asked.

"Whoa, Dem, I like you and all but-" Roxas started to say before Demyx cut across him.

"No, not _us_, you. _You _two need to go to bed. It's well after midnight, technically it's now Wednesday, and I'm pretty sure at least one of you is supposed to work today."

"Work's for losers," Axel drawled.

"Yeah!" Roxas agreed with a hearty cheer.

"Your affinity for being annoying drunks is absolutely astounding," Demyx said with a sigh.

"That was a lot of words with a's," Roxas pointed out and Axel snorted with laughter.

* * *

Posted on: August 29th 2012


	115. Kids in the Street

Title: Kids in the Street  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Prompt: #23-Feet [50ficlets Table Set 3]/Fanfic_bakeoff #31-Crush  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 287

Summary: A friendly game of S.K.A.T.E. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: Um, unfriendly hand gestures…

**KIDS IN THE STREET**

"This is hardly going to be fair," Roxas pointed out. "You've been skating for decades; I've been skating for a few months."

"_Decades_? That makes me sound old," Axel sighed.

"You are old." Roxas couldn't resist.

"I'm a year older then you," Axel sighed.

"You're still older. Okay, so what are the rules?"

"I pick a trick, you duplicate it or get a letter, and then vice versa. First one to get all five letters loses."

"Just pick something easy please."

"Fine; an ollie."

Axel performed the simple maneuver and looked expectantly at Roxas, who mirrored the trick.

"Yay, you don't suck!" Axel teased.

"Yay!" Roxas laughed, flipping Axel off.

"Alright, your turn."

"Um, a 50/50 on the curb."

Roxas skated away from Axel before turning around and skating back down the street. He got close to the curb of the sidewalk, and then did an ollie up onto it, locking his board's trucks on the curb and allowed his momentum to pull him down the curb a few feet.

"Impressive," Axel said with a grin when Roxas returned to his side.

"Damn right," Roxas said with a cocky smirk.

Axel also performed a 50/50 grind and promptly picked his next trick of choice.

"Kickflip," he said before expertly preforming the trick.

"Nice," Roxas said, impressed. "I haven't landed one before."

"Today's the day, unless you want the letter 'S'," Axel joked.

Roxas did an ollie, and then used his feet to kick his board around, managing to bring it around to land on.

"Boom! Crushed it!" He howled excitedly.

"Good job Rox."

"Thanks. I may go to the X-Games for the street comp this summer," Roxas said as seriously as he could muster.

"Dork," Axel laughed.

* * *

Posted on: September 16th 2012


	116. A Song About a Lunatic

Title: A Song About a Lunatic  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Prompt: #21-Drive [50ficlets Table Set 3] /Fanfic_bakeoff #31-Crush+Change (bonus)  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 296  
Summary: Drinking and guitar playing don't mix. [Axel, Roxas, Riku]  
Warnings: Profanity

**A SONG ABOUT A LUNATIC**

"Like this?" Roxas asked, moving his pick across the guitar strings in one quick movement of his wrist.

The resulting noise coming from the amp was loud and shrill, causing Axel to wince.

"Uh…no, not like that."

Roxas laughed at Axel's reaction. "Or more like _this_?"

Roxas repeated the quick movement over and over, sliding the fingers of his left hand up and down the neck of the guitar until Axel gripped his strumming hand.

"For the love of Pete, no, not like that either. Jeeze, you damn near blew out the windows."

Roxas again laughed, the six beers and multiple shots he'd drunk earlier had led him into the giggly and uncoordinated land of inebriation. A door down the hallway crashed open and Riku stomped into the room, squinting from the brightness of the lights.

"You fuckers are loud as fuck! It sounds like you've never picked up a fucking guitar Axel," he shouted, and then noticed it was Roxas who held a guitar and not Axel as he had assumed. "Roxas you're terrible. Seriously, do the world a favor and put down the fucking guitar."

"Sorry," Roxas muttered pathetically and moved to lift the guitar strap over his head.

"Damn Riku," Axel scolded. "Way to crush all his little hopes and dreams of being a guitarist."

"I'm doing him a favor, he sucks," Riku shot back, driving his point home.

"He's much better when he's not sloshed."

"Look, it's not that big of a deal Ax," Roxas offered. "Riku's probably right."

"There's no _probably_ about it, you suck Rox. I'm sorry man, but you do."

"You don't have to be a dick about it Riku," Axel warned.

"Yeah, okay, I was a little harsh," Riku admitted, changing his tone.

"A little?" Axel asked scathingly.

* * *

Posted on: September 16th 2012


	117. Without The Bitter

Title: Without the Bitter The Sweet Isn't As Sweet  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #13-Dinner [50ficlets Table Set 3]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 295  
Summary: Axel tries his hand at cooking. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: None

**WITHOUT THE BITTER THE SWEET ISN'T AS SWEET**

"Ew."

The word had flown from Roxas' mouth before his brain could register that it probably wouldn't be a great thing to say. Axel's face fell and Roxas instantly regretted the comment.

"I didn't mean that," he said quickly.

"You didn't even ask what it was," Axel complained, flinging the dish towel he was holding on to the counter.

"It's some kind of casserole right?" Roxas asked, eyeing the dish wearily, racking his brain for some way to get out of eating whatever it was Axel had attempted to make without looking like a total dick.

"You could at least _pretend_ it looks appetizing."

"I'm starving. I'm sure it tastes better than it looks." Roxas tried to smooth things over as he picked out a semi-clean spoon from the sink. He dug the spoon into Axel's mystery dish and quickly took a bite, deciding it would be better to suffer though eating it as fast as possible rather than put it off and upset Axel more.

"It's actually not half bad. What's in it?" Roxas asked, tossing his spoon back into the sink.

"Arsenic." Axel answered with a straight face.

Roxas blinked at him for a second before breaking into a nervous laugh. "Funny."

"Call my cooking disgusting again, and next time I won't be joking," Axel warned with a smirk.

"For the record, I didn't say it was disgusting."

"Close enough. You're in charge of cooking from now on since everything I make apparently looks gross."

Roxas heaved a sigh. "I didn't mean it, Axel."

Axel frowned. "It's no big deal. Eat it or don't. I don't really care."

Axel left the tiny kitchen and Roxas knew he would probably end up eating the entire casserole by himself just to make Axel feel better.

* * *

Posted on: April 18th 2013


	118. Champagne For My Real Friends

Title: Champagne For My Real Friends  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #40-Awe [50ficlets Table Set 3]  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Getting paid is ALWAYS a good thing. [Roxas/Axel, Riku, Demyx]  
Warnings: None

**CHAMPAGNE FOR MY REAL FRIENDS**

Roxas flung his handful of money into the air, whooping as it fell onto the table his bandmates were gathered around.

"Awe yeah, making it rain!"

Axel gathered the bills into a pile and counted them. "Sixty-eight dollars?"

"That's more of a drizzle than a rain," Riku complained.

"What a weird amount. Why the hell did you agree to that?" Demyx asked.

"Shut up, we made money playing," Roxas said, falling into the last remaining chair next to Axel.

"After what we put out for fuel, we made like fifteen bucks," Demyx groaned.

"We still made money," Roxas pointed out.

* * *

Posted on: April 18th 2013


	119. You're Crashing, But You're No Wave

Title: You're Crashing, But You're No Wave  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Prompt: Water (Fanfic_bakeoff Spicy Ingredient #06)/Body (50ficlets #11)  
Word Count: 260  
Rating: T  
Summary: [AU] A day at the beach turns into a different kind of show. [Roxas/Axel]  
Warnings: None

**YOU'RE CRASHING, BUT YOU'RE NO WAVE**

Axel frowned. They were doing it again; staring at Roxas as he ran up from the water. He wasn't sure why all of the sudden every female within a ten mile radius suddenly decided Roxas was the hottest thing on the beach, but he wasn't happy about it. It was stupid, he knew, but he couldn't help it.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked shaking his head, sending water droplets flying in every direction.

"Nothing."

Roxas made a face somewhere between a pout and a frown. "What is it?"

"Every chick on the beach is eyeballing you," Axel relented.

Roxas grinned. "It's nothing new. I get at least one bra thrown at my face at every show."

"This is different," Axel sighed. Maybe it was because they weren't on stage, or that Roxas was only wearing board shorts, but whatever it was, it was definitely different.

"Axel, are you jealous?" Roxas asked with a laugh.

"No," Axel scoffed immediately, and then relented a second later mumbling, "Maybe."

"You shouldn't be. They're all checking you out too, and I'm not freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out," Axel hissed, rolling his eyes and suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Roxas grinned as he grabbed Axel by the bicep with one hand and the other gripped him behind his neck, pulling him down to his level.

"Stop being an idiot," he admonished softly, pressing his lips to Axel's.

Axel was taken aback with Roxas' _very_ public display, but he couldn't help but return the kiss and feel a little better. Roxas was right; he was being an idiot.

* * *

Posted on: April 19th 2013


	120. Who Said You Could Touch Me?

Title: Who Said You Could Touch Me?  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #15-Hunt [50ficlets Table Set 3]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 173  
Summary: Lending a hand has its rewards. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: Innuendo

**WHO SAID YOU COULD TOUCH ME?**

Roxas had Axel face down and pinned beneath him on the couch.

"Oh God, Rox," Axel groaned, his voice muffled by the cushions of the couch. "Right there."

"Here?" Roxas asked.

Axel twitched in response as Roxas' thumb pressed into his skin.

"Guess so," Roxas murmured to himself, his fingers expertly hunting out a knot just below Axel's shoulder.

Roxas continued to knead Axel's shoulders and back, pulling more groans of relief from the red-head. After what seemed like an hour, Roxas could no longer find any knots and moved off Axel and the couch.

"I could get used to that," Axel murmured, sounding content, his eyes looking sleepy.

"Well, don't," Roxas teased as he stretched. "Now I need a massage."

Axel rearranged himself, sitting up and swinging his legs off the couch. "I'll rub you down," he offered with a lazy smirk.

"Happy ending?" Roxas asked jokingly.

"Of course," Axel answered, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

Roxas returned his smirk before yanking his shirt over his head. "Can't pass that up."

* * *

Posted on: May 6th 2013


	121. Stop When the Red Lights Flash

Title: Stop When the Red Lights Flash  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #43-Myth [50ficlets Table Set 3]  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 137  
Summary: Axel receives yet another speeding ticket. [Axel, Roxas, Demyx, Riku]  
Warnings: None

**STOP WHEN THE RED LIGHTS FLASH**

"How about we keep it to the speed limit and travel safely," the officer warned, handing Axel his ticket through the window.

"Sure, uh, thanks," Axel replied, saluting the officer with the ticket in hand.

After a nod, the officer returned to his car and Axel started the van, checked his mirrors, and pulled onto the highway once more.

Demyx wasted no time in scolding the red-head. "Just once, it'd be nice to make it to a show without you getting a speeding ticket."

"I shouldn't have gotten one; I was only doing seventy-five."

"You know it's a myth about the whole 'they won't give you a ticket if you're within ten miles of the speed limit' right?" Riku asked.

"Speed limits are more like suggestions anyway." Axel shrugged.

"Uh, no. They're more like _laws_," Roxas corrected.

* * *

Posted on: May 6th 2013


	122. Drink Drank Drunk Drop

Title: Drink Drank Drunk Drop  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #48-Whimper [50ficlets Table Set 3]/ #07-Memory [Fanfic_bakeoff Spicy Ingredient]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 224  
Summary: Roxas can't remember. [Axel/Roxas, Riku, Demyx]  
Warnings: Drinking, profanity

**DRINK DRANK DRUNK DROP**

"Ow," Roxas hissed, gingerly touching his ribs. He lifted his t-shirt up to reveal a fresh, angry-looking bruise that spanned most of his left side. "What the hell?"

"Wow, that really purpled up," Riku commented, inspecting the bruise and succumbing to his urge to poke it.

"Fuck!" Roxas yelled, only to whimper, "Why the fuck did you do that?"

Riku shrugged and gave him a grin. "Seemed appropriate."

Roxas glared at him and then returned his attention to his bruise, gently touching his discolored flesh. "How did I get this?" he wondered aloud.

"You don't remember?" Demyx asked in surprise.

Roxas shook his head and Riku laughed. "He was pretty wasted last night. He laughed the whole thing off when everyone else was thinking he needed an ambulance."

"You took a tumble off the stage and managed to land on the one and only table that was there," Axel offered.

"It was pretty impressive," Riku agreed.

"I can't believe you can't remember it," Demyx said in wonder.

Roxas fumbled for any kind of memory of the night before, and frowned when he came up empty. "The last thing I remember was getting lunch at Danny's."

"You must have hit your head too," Axel mused.

"Or just killed off all those brain cells with the gallon of Jack he consumed before the show," Demyx added.

* * *

Posted on: May 6th 2013


	123. Do You Want Me Dead?

Title: Do You Want Me Dead?  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #10-Tall [50ficlets Table Set 3]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 189  
Summary: Roxas teaches Axel something for a change. [Roxas/Axel]  
Warnings: Profanity

**DO YOU WANT ME DEAD?**

"You've got it so much easier than I do; you're tall."

Axel laughed, gripping the handlebars of Roxas' friend's dirt bike. "Do your feet even touch the ground when you're on this thing?"

"No, I have to half lean it over," Roxas admitted begrudgingly.

"I think I'd rather watch you ride it then learn," Axel said, swinging his leg over the seat of the bike.

"Come on, I never get the opportunity to teach you anything, you at least have to try it."

"What if I wreck?"

"I ate shit when you were teaching me how to skate and snowboard, fair is fair. But I don't think you will. You've got balance and those long 'ol legs to help keep you on two wheels."

Axel looked at him doubtfully, but straddled the bike again anyway.

"If I break either of my arms-"

"You're not going to break anything," Roxas interrupted.

"Just remember that you'll have to play guitar at every show for a while if I do."

"So don't wreck, 'cause I can't play for shit."

"That's true," Axel jokingly agreed. "Alright, how do I start this damn thing?"

* * *

Posted on: May 28th 2013


	124. Dreams Only Last for a Night

Title: Dreams Only Last for a Night  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #12-Partner [50ficlets Table Set 3]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 237  
Summary: Axel gets Roxas a gig. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: Tiny bit of innuendo

**DREAMS ONLY LAST FOR A NIGHT**

"I got you something," Axel told Roxas as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh yeah?" Roxas asked, adding just a little bit of suggestiveness into his tone, giving Axel a smirk.

"Not that. Well, not at the moment anyway."

Roxas laughed. "So…"

"I got you a gig."

"You mean you got _us_ a gig."

"Nope, just you. It's at a little coffee shop downtown that I used to play at for tips."

"Just me?" Roxas asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be a good opportunity to try out your newfound guitar skills and make a little cash."

"I don't think I can do it."

"You don't even know when it is yet," Axel protested.

"No, I mean I don't think I can sit there and play in front of people."

"You're the frontman of a band; don't tell me you're nervous of being in front of people."

"I don't play guitar, well I do, but not in front of anyone."

"Do you want me to tag along and play with you? Will you do it then?"

Roxas hesitated, not wanting to seem too desperate to have Axel join him in what would no doubt be a disaster of a show otherwise.

"Sure." Roxas shrugged a shoulder. "If you want."

"Do you want me to hold your hand the whole time too?" Axel teased.

"Shut up." Roxas shook his head and willed himself not to turn red.

* * *

Posted on: May 28th 2013


	125. This Isn't a Game Boy

Title: This Isn't a Game Boy  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #16-Ashes [50ficlets Table Set 3]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 125  
Summary: Roxas talks with Riku about Sora. [Roxas/Riku]  
Warnings: Smoking

A/N: Installment 125…word count 125… This amuses me :)

**THIS ISN'T A GAME BOY**

"So are you going to talk to him or not?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know," Riku admitted. "I don't want to pressure the guy."

"Pressure him how? It's not like you're asking him to have your babies."

Riku snorted and took another drag of his cigarette. "That phrase hadn't even crossed my mind."

"See? No pressure."

Riku nodded as he flicked his cigarette to the ground, watching the ashes scatter with the breeze for a moment before stamping it out. "Maybe I'll invite him to Saturday's show."

Roxas smiled. "Good, I'm sick of him texting me about you."

"Sora's been texting you?" Riku asked trying to sound casual.

"Damn near every other day. He's been a real pain in the ass about it," Roxas joked.

* * *

Posted on: May 28th 2013


	126. Clever Hobbits

Title: Clever Hobbits  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #44-Lord [50ficlets Table Set 3]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 117  
Summary: Nerd Alert! [Axel/Roxas, Demyx, Riku]  
Warnings: Profanity

**CLEVER HOBBITS**

"I don't think I have the attention span for this," Axel complained.

"It's a good movie," Demyx insisted.

"It's like ten hours long though," Axel continued.

Demyx made a face. "The entire series isn't even ten hours long."

"It might as well be," Axel mumbled under his breath.

"The first movie sucks," Riku stated.

Demyx gave up with a sigh. "Fine, you guys pick a fucking movie then."

"I'm down for Lord of the Rings, just not the first one," Riku offered.

"I vote for the third one." Roxas grabbed the DVD from the stack.

"I haven't seen that one," Axel admitted.

"So it's settled then? Return of the King?" Demyx asked and the others nodded. "Finally."

* * *

Posted on: May 28th 2013


	127. 30 Shades

Title: 30 Shades  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: General  
Prompt: #29-Stripe [50ficlets Table Set 3]  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 206  
Summary: Decisions, decisions. [Roxas/Axel]  
Warnings: None

**30 SHADES**

"What color are you going with?" Axel asked as he moved closer to Roxas, having to raise his voice to be heard over the music.

"I'm not sure. There's a lot to choose from," Roxas replied, eyeing the dozens of colored dyes in the display case before him.

"How about red?"

"Surprise, surprise; Axel suggests red," Roxas teased. "No."

"How about black? You'd look like a skunk with reverse stripes."

"Not what I had in mind. I'm thinking purple."

"Purple? Really?"

"Not purple, purple. This purple," Roxas said, pointing to a bottle that was a mixture of purplish pink.

"That's pink."

"It's both."

Axel shook his head. "Make sure you get the White Out kit to get rid of the blue."

"It's so faded; I don't think I'm going to worry about it. Maybe it will make the other color more purplish."

"If you want purple, buy purple."

"But I don't want straight purple."

"I'm so confused," Axel complained. "Just pick a color."

"I already did, remember?"

"Right." Axel reached for the bottle Roxas had pointed out earlier. "Mystic Heather?"

"Purplish-pink," Roxas clarified. "Sometimes it's best to not read the names."

"Come on, the last one was Bad Boy Blue. That's a pretty bad ass name."

* * *

Posted on: May 28th 2013


	128. Like Feeding Tigers at the Zoo

Title: Like Feeding Tigers at the Zoo  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: Axel/Roxas  
Prompt: #32-Run [50ficlets Mix & Match Table]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 258  
Summary: Roxas starts working out. [Roxas/Axel]  
Warnings: Name calling

**LIKE FEEDING TIGERS AT THE ZOO**

Axel lounged on the couch watching as Roxas sat on the edge of the coffee table tying his running shoes.

"What's with the sudden workout regimen?" he asked nudging Roxas' thigh with his bare foot.

Roxas shrugged. "It clears my head."

"But why running? It's so stupid. What are you running from? Are you preparing for the zombie apocalypse?"

Roxas laughed as he got to his feet. "Yeah, you know how zombies hate fast food."

"Dork," Axel laughed, shaking his head at Roxas' lame joke. "You really think you'll survive by running away from them?"

"No," Roxas said as he shuffled through playlists on his iPod. "I've just got to outrun you to survive; which shouldn't be too hard."

Roxas looked up with a grin, stuffing his earbuds into his ears. Axel flipped him off and picked up the remote. "Dick."

"I'll be back in an hour," Roxas began as he headed towards the door. "Unless of course I run into a pack of zombies."

"Take your cell just in case so you can call me to come rescue you," Axel said, flipping through channels.

"I'd be dead for a week by the time you got there."

Axel shrugged. "At least the zombies would be full and leave me alone."

"Idiot, zombies don't get _full_."

"Idiot, zombies aren't _real_."

Roxas pointed to his ears, feigning that he couldn't hear Axel over the music and slipped out the door. Axel shook his head and turned his attention back to the TV, deciding that running was still a stupid activity.

* * *

Posted on: August 12th 2013


	129. Law Says You Cannot Touch

Title: Law Says You Cannot Touch  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: Axel/Roxas  
Prompt: #12-Finding Out [50ficlets Mix & Match Table]  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 227  
Summary: Axel gets caught. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: None

**LAW SAYS YOU CANNOT TOUCH**

Roxas, groggy from just waking up, staggered into the living room and found Axel in is usual spot whenever he got home late; in front of the TV. Axel hadn't noticed him, being too engrossed in whatever he was watching, so Roxas stood there with his arms folded across his chest, watching too. It didn't take very long to figure out what the movie was.

Roxas cleared his throat and Axel jumped in surprise. "Really?"

Axel whipped around. "I swear it was _just on_. I didn't go looking for it."

"Uh-huh. Nice try," Roxas chuckled as he continued on his way into the kitchen to get the glass of water he'd originally gotten out of bed for.

Axel hopped to his feet, following Roxas. "Honestly Rox, it was already on when I turned the on TV."

"You don't have to explain Axel, just own it."

"I'm not owning anything… Especially not _that_." Axel motioned towards the TV in the other room.

Roxas glanced at him skeptically before shoving a glass under the faucet and filling it. Once he was finished, he pushed past Axel and headed back towards their bedroom. "I'll leave you to your movie, if Magic Mike can even be _called_ a movie."

Axel groaned in frustration. "I didn't choose it."

"But you _chose_ to watch it," Roxas tossed over his shoulder with a laugh.

* * *

Posted on: August 12th 2013


	130. Garbage In, Garbage Out

Title: Garbage In, Garbage Out  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: Axel/Roxas  
Prompt: #10-Drink [50ficlets Mix & Match Table]  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 115  
Summary: Axel's a pig. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: None

**GARBAGE IN, GARAGE OUT**

Roxas took one last mouthful of his ice blended coffee and tossed it into a heaping trashcan.

"Wasteful," Axel reprimanded.

"It was just the gross stuff at the bottom mixed with the whip cream."

"That's the best part. I wanted some." Axel reached for the cup and popped the straw into his mouth, making an obnoxious slurping sound as he sucked up what Roxas had left behind.

"Disgusting, I can't believe you just did that," Roxas said, shocked at Axel's actions.

"What? Technically it wasn't _in_ the trash," Axel defended, tossing the now empty cup back into the trashcan.

"It was below the rim, if that isn't _in the trash;_ I don't know what is."

* * *

Posted on: August 12th 2013


	131. Doppleganger

Title: Doppelganger  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: Axel/Roxas  
Prompt: #14-Friend [50ficlets Mix & Match Table]  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 238  
Summary: [Axel/Roxas, Demyx]  
Warnings: None

**DOPPELGANGER**

"So, will you do it?" Demyx asked Axel.

The redhead shrugged. "I guess. I'd only have to stand in for the one show?"

Demyx nodded, knowing that Axel was pretty much on-board now. "Yeah."

"What show?" Roxas asked, walking in on the conversation.

"My friend Xion called me today and said that her guitar player can't make a private party they're playing at on Friday and wanted me to ask Axel if he would fill in for him," Demyx explained.

"Do you know their songs?" Roxas asked Axel.

He shook his head and Demyx once again spoke up. "All they're doing is cover songs. Nothing you can't handle."

"It's not going to piss people off that he's filling in?"

"He looks just like Even if the lighting's bad and you squint, no one will notice," Demyx dismissed Roxas' question.

Roxas scoffed. "Yeah, he looks _just_ like him if you close your eyes."

"I don't think anyone will care, so long as he doesn't suck."

"Hey," Axel complained. "I won't. Also, I won't do it for less than a hundred."

Demyx frowned. "We both know that's not going to happen."

"Then maybe they should find another guitar player."

After a moment of glaring at one another, Demyx sighed. "Fine; I'll tell her your demands, but don't be surprised if she chooses someone else."

"Fine by me," Axel shrugged. "There's other ways I'd like to be spending my Friday night."

* * *

Posted on: August 12th 2013


	132. End Transmission

Title: End Transmission  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: Axel/Roxas  
Prompt: #15-Getting There [50ficlets Mix & Match Table]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 128  
Summary: Texting plans for drinks. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: Innuendo

**END TRANSMISSION **

Roxas pulled his cell phone from his back pocket as it continued to vibrate and leaned against the countertop. It would seem Axel decided to finally answer his text from earlier that afternoon.

_I settled on Mad Dogs_

Roxas quickly texted a response.

**What time?**

_7 SHARP_

… **Really?**

_No. I don't care what time you get here._

**Good cuz I don't even get off until 7:15 there's no way I'm getting there b4 7:30**

_I'll be good and drunk by then :)_

**Fantastic. Don't grope anyone.**

_Only you_

**Can't wait :/**

_Me neither. Your ass is AMAZING_

**Already been drinking have we?**

_1 or 2 _

**Slow down or you'll be done before I get there**

_THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID_

**OMG shouty caps… good one tho**

_:D_

**Dork**

* * *

Posted on: August 12th 2013


	133. Go Grab Your Bat, I'll Bring the Gun

Title: Go Grab Your Bat, I'll Bring the Gun  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: Axel/Roxas  
Prompt: #42-Sweet [50ficlets Mix & Match Table]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 127  
Summary: Suckers at the bank. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: Profanity

**GO GRAB YOUR BAT, I'LL BRING THE GUN**

Roxas pushed himself from railing, stepping forward as Axel walked out of the double doors of the bank. The blond smirked, noting the sucker stick hanging from Axel's mouth.

"Where's mine?"

Axel shrugged. "You go make a deposit. I'm not asking for two. If they're complimentary, why do they keep them behind the glass?"

"So you can't grab a handful," Roxas offered. "Did you really ask for that?"

"No she offered it to me, and then she asked what flavor I'd like. How about you put them on _this_ side of the glass and then I can choose which one I want like the fucking adult I am."

"_You're_ an adult?" Roxas scoffed.

"Yes."

"I think you're little rant about the suckers at the bank proves otherwise."

* * *

Posted on: August 31st 2013


	134. I'm Not Crazy Cuz I Take the Right Pills

Title: I'm Not Crazy Cuz I Take the Right Pills  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: Axel/Roxas  
Prompt: #4-Boxes [50ficlets Mix & Match Table]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 169  
Summary: Cupcakes keep Axel happy. [Axel/Roxas, Riku, Demyx]  
Warnings: Profanity

**I'M NOT CRAZY CUZ I TAKE THE RIGHT PILLS**

Axel swiped up the Hostess Cupcake box that was on top of the two drawer filing cabinet that served as a countertop in their grungy rehearsal space.

He gasped dramatically, upending the box and shaking it. "What the fuck you guys?"

His three bandmates looked at him, all with varying looks of disinterest.

"What's your problem?" Demyx asked.

"You guys ate all the cupcakes?"

"Relax, there's some in the drawer," Roxas said after a beat, knowing Axel was likely to throw an all-out fit that would rival a two-year-old's best tantrum.

Axel tossed the empty box to the floor and yanked open the top drawer of the hollowed out filing cabinet. "Oh thank God. I was going to start throwing punches."

"Over a fucking cupcake?" Riku asked with a scoff.

"They're not _just_ cupcakes; they're amazing cream-centered, chocolate-covered, fluffy awesomeness," Axel all but swooned.

Roxas laughed, shaking his head, knowing all about Axel's borderline addiction to the cupcakes.

Riku rolled his eyes, "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

* * *

Posted on: August 31st 2013


	135. Lay My Head Down

Title: Lay My Head Down  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: Axel/Roxas  
Prompt: #34-Sleep [50ficlets Mix & Match Table]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 409  
Summary: A long day takes its toll. [Axel/Roxas, Riku, Demyx]  
Warnings: Profanity

**LAY MY HEAD DOWN**

Roxas was exhausted. They had been up since four that morning - or the previous morning rather, since it was now two am the following day – and after a ten hour drive, setting up gear, sound check, an hour long set, and ripping down gear, he was beat. Demyx was at the reception desk of the motel haggling with the clerk about the price of a room.

"There's only one bed, the sign out front says twenty-nine a night for a single," he argued.

"Yeah, for a single _occupant_. There are four of you, or can you not count?"

Demyx went into full argument mode at that point and Riku stepped up to the counter to try and smooth over the situation. Roxas sighed heavily, leaning back against the lobby wall and sliding down it until he was in a crouch. As Demyx, Riku, and the clerk continued to argue, Roxas' eyelids began to feel heavier. He was vaguely aware of Axel standing across from him, mumbling something about giving up and sleeping in the van.

"Sounds great," Roxas murmured sleepily, deciding he would close his eyes just for a second…

Pain lanced through the back of his head and Roxas hissed, his hand instinctively flying up to soothe the pain.

"Fuck," he groaned the word, realizing that he'd actually fallen asleep and managed to smack his head into the wall during the process.

Axel laughed, leaning down to pull the blond to his feet. "You look like a sleepy puppy; too exhausted to keep your eyes open or your head up."

"Shut up asshat, I'm fucking tired."

"I know," Axel consoled, wrapping his arms around Roxas. "We all are. Demyx, just pay him whatever the fuck he wants for the room so we can get some sleep."

Demyx turned to glare daggers at Axel, but relented and slapped three twenties on the countertop, grumbling about a 'rip off'.

The clerk picked up the money and slid a key across the counter. "Checkout's at eleven."

"Thanks," Demyx said with false sincerity, snatching up the key.

"Come on," Riku said walking back towards Axel and Roxas. "Let's get our little frontman to bed so he can get his beauty sleep."

"We should have just dumped his ass in a chair and saved ourselves ten bucks," Demyx said with a grin. "You know how he can curl up and sleep anywhere."

"Fuck you guys," Roxas slurred half asleep in Axel's embrace.

* * *

Posted on: August 31st 2013


	136. Call Me Hopeless, But Not a Romantic

Title: Call Me Hopeless, But Not a Romantic  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: Axel/Roxas  
Prompt: #16-Hand [50ficlets Mix & Match Table]  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 170  
Summary: Wake-up call. [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: Morning fondlings

**CALL ME HOPELESS, BUT NOT A ROMANTIC**

Axel rolled over still in a sleepy haze. He reached for Roxas instinctively and found that the blond was on his side, this back to him. Axel snaked his hand over Roxas' side, and under his left arm, pressing his palm into Roxas' chest as he moved closer, fitting himself snugly against the shorter man's back. Roxas shifted slightly and laughed; his voice thick with sleep.

"Are you ever _not_ hard?" he asked, craning his neck to look up at Axel as the redhead rested his chin on his shoulder.

"I can't help it, you turn me on."

"You just woke up," Roxas pointed out as Axel's hand glided down to his abs, hesitating before slipping lower.

Roxas sucked in a sharp breath as Axel gripped his cock.

"Look at that," Axel murmured against Roxas' shoulder. "You're hard too."

Axel moved his hand slowly as his grip tightened around Roxas.

"Fuck," Roxas groaned, his own hand finding Axel's wrist.

"Gladly," Axel said with a grin before gently biting Roxas' shoulder.

* * *

Posted on: October 17th 2013


	137. Glitterati

Title: Glitterati  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: Axel/Roxas  
Prompt: #22-Miserable [50ficlets Mix & Match Table]/Dead [Fandomwords100 Halloween Trick Out 100]  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 151  
Summary: Consecutive shows have Axel feeling a little green. [Axel/Roxas, Riku, Demyx]  
Warnings: None

**GLITTERATI**

Axel flopped down onto the couch in the green room with a groan.

"I think I might puke," he announced to no one in particular as he leaned forward, pressing the palms of his hands against his forehead.

"Don't puke there," Demyx insisted.

"You're not getting sick are you?" Roxas asked.

Axel groaned in response to both questions, closing his eyes as his stomach rolled.

"What's wrong with you?" Roxas asked, placing a hand on Axel's shoulder.

"I'm just tired," the redhead answered.

"Says the man that's currently a shade of green that seriously clashes with his hair color," Riku quipped.

"These last few weeks of shows have gotten to me is all. I'm dead on my feet. I just want to go home okay?"

"Your glitter meter does look a little low," Riku admitted with a grin, attempting to get a laugh out of Axel, but received a glare instead.

* * *

Posted on: October 31st 2013


	138. All We Wanna Do is Eat Your Brains

Title: All We Wanna Do Is Eat Your Brains  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: Axel/Roxas  
Prompt: #30-Radio [50ficlets Mix & Match Table]/Weird [Fandomwords100 Halloween Trick Out 100]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 201  
Summary: Where will you be when the world ends? [Axel/Roxas]  
Warnings: Profanity

**ALL WE WANNA DO IS EAT YOUR BRAINS**

"It's not like we're invited to do a radio interview every day, so shut your face and suck it up," Roxas scolded Axel.

"But, five AM…" Axel continued to complain. "No one even half interested in our music will be up this early."

"We're not on the radio until seven," Roxas pointed out.

"Still, if I had my way, I wouldn't wake up before noon."

"Not everyone shares your weird sleeping ethics. Besides, if even a couple people hear it, it was worth it."

Axel gave Roxas a dubious look before turning his attention to the large glass window they were seated in front of. They were on the eighth floor, so there was a lot to take in of the city.

"How can there be that much traffic at the butt-crack of dawn?"

Roxas shrugged. "People have places to go."

"And have accidents," Axel added as the sound of sirens overtook the sounds of the heavy traffic.

The first siren was quickly joined by several more as the minutes ticked by.

"What the fuck is going on down there?" Axel asked.

"The end of the world? Zombie apocalypse?" Roxas offered.

"The people shuffling around down there do kinda resemble zombies."

* * *

Posted on: October 31st 2013


	139. Steal a Kiss in the Dark

Title: Steal a Kiss in the Dark  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: Axel/Roxas  
Prompt: #7-Crash [50ficlets Mix & Match Table]/Haunt [Fandomwords100 Halloween Trick Out]  
Rating: T  
Word Count: 102  
Summary: Axel and Roxas manage to gross out Riku. [Axel/Roxas, Riku, Demyx]  
Warnings: Making out, Profanity

**STEAL A KISS IN THE DARK**

Axel pulled Roxas behind him into a darkened corner of the room impatiently. He yanked Roxas in front of him and pushed the blonde's back into the wall. Without missing a beat Axel gripped him by the back of the neck, dragging Roxas closer, and crashed his lips to the smaller man's. He kissed him deeply, needing more and never getting enough. He'd waited too long for this.

"You two know I fucking hate it when you do that," Riku griped, turning away from the couple before things progressed to groping.

"Images of you two sucking face haunt his dreams," Demyx laughed.

* * *

Posted on: October 31st 2013


	140. Through the Fog and Flames

Title: Through the Fog and Flames  
Author: Niftypaint24  
Fandom: Kingdom Hearts  
Claim: Axel/Roxas  
Prompt: #5-Break [50ficlets Mix & Match Table]/Fog [Fandomwords100 Halloween Trick Out 100]  
Rating: G  
Word Count: 123  
Summary: Demyx brings in an addition to the band. [Axel/Roxas, Riku, Demyx]  
Warnings: None

**THROUGH THE FOG AND FLAMES**

"Well, what do you guys think?" Demyx asked.

"What is it?" Axel asked.

"Oh, right. Guess I should turn it on first."

Demyx plugged the black, projector-like box into an extension cord and it came to life with a 'whirring' sound, spewing fog across the floor.

"A fog machine?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, I thought it might be kinda cool to have it for the Halloween show."

"Kinda cheesy you mean?" Riku asked, kicking the machine as it sputtered and cut out for a second.

"Don't break it! It's just a rental," Demyx shouted, shoving Riku back.

"Why couldn't you rent something cool like pyro?" Axel asked.

"I don't think you can rent pyro. I think you have to buy it," Roxas mused aloud.

* * *

Posted on: October 31st 2013


End file.
